Slave to the Heart
by LovingMyKitsune
Summary: She never once imagined to find herself unhappy. However, a sudden upset throws this young at heart girl into a whirlpool of emotion and conflict. Complexities and truths are discovered and all she can do is hold on tight, hoping for a miracle. InuKag
1. Prologue

Prologue

_200 years earlier_

* * *

A young woman lay pale on a straw futon by her Chosen. Her once bright, oceanic blue eyes, were duller now, almost distant. Her once full, pink lips were chapped and dry.

A lone tear slipped from her eye. Dutifully, her half-demon caught the tear with his finger.

"Kagome, please don't go." His voice was low and raspy.

Kagome wanted to reach out and comfort him but she didn't have the physical strength. She managed a soft smile at her mate - her heart and soul, her Inuyasha.

"Please, do not grieve for me. Just grieve for our… lost children." More tears pooled at her eyes.

Inuyasha's clasped her sunken cheeks between his hands and rubbed his nose along hers. "It wasn't your fault. Don't say things like that, 'Gome."

She closed her eyes as a bone-deep feeling of fatigue washed over her. She felt so small and weak from the blood loss. _'Of course he doesn't blame me… But how can I forgive myself for having three stillborn babies and then this one… Oh god, he was alive. He was crying - I heard him. Why did he die?'_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, kissing her forehead.

She opened her heavy eyes. She was finding it difficult to remain awake.

"Please, you can pull through. Don't leave me." His amber eyes were filled with tears. "I love you, Kagome."

"I don't think… I can, Inuyasha. I'm so… sorry."

He sobbed and buried his face in her shoulder. "No, I'm sorry. I should have protected you better. I should have been there when you fell."

"Don't… say that, 'Yasha." She breathed deeply for a moment, trying to find her remaining strength. "You… are my whole… world. I will… always love you, Inuyasha. Wait… for me…"

Her eyes closed as her body went limp in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome's breathing slowed until it was nonexistent along with her heartbeat.

Inuyasha sobbed clutching her lifeless body closer to him. "No! No, Kagome!"

"Brother, she is gone. Put her down so she can be prepared for burial."

Inuyasha shook his mane of tangled and unruly silver hair. "She can't be gone. Bring her back! Use the Tenseiga!" His voice was sharp and pitchy.

The older demon stared down at the tragic couple. "She has already been revived by it once. It will not save her now."

"No, no, no, no." Inuyasha sobbed, clutching his mate closer still.

Lords Sesshomaru stepped forward, his hand resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Come, you must go now."

When Inuyasha stubbornly remained clutching his dead Chosen, Sesshomaru put his other hand on Inuyasha's other shoulder. Instantly, Inuyasha's body went rigid and his aura flared, his hair flying out.

"Don't touch me." Inuyasha's voice growled, his tone deeper.

Sesshomaru stepped back, not out of fear but out of caution. Inuyasha's grief had allowed his demonic nature to slip out and when he became full demon he lost all control.

"Brother, regain yourself. Do not lose to your demonic blood."

Inuyasha carefully lowered Kagome's body to the floor and he stood up. Slowly, he turned around. His face was marked with purple strips on his cheeks and his once brilliant gold eyes were now blood red, the pupils midnight blue.

"Don't lose myself?" His voice was icy and callous. "I've already lost myself. Kagome _was _me_. _And now she is gone." His breathing was rapidly increasing.

The claws on his hands were growing longer. He crouched down protectively in front of Kagome.

"Brother-"

Inuyasha growled in a primal manner. His transformation was complete, there would be no reasoning with him now. Sesshomaru, slowly withdrew his sword.

"Well then, Brother, why don't we take this outside?"

* * *

Sesshomaru laid an unconscious Inuyasha down before the witch demon. He was bound by a sleeping seal that the monk Miroku had placed on him after he went full-demon. Even under the spiritual power of the seal, Inuyasha was still in his full-demon form.

The witch demon was silvered hair with large green eyes. She looked almost like an old human female, but Sesshomaru knew better; he could smell her demonic blood.

"You've traveled far for my services." Her voice wobbled with old age. She sat down on her futon. "But I knew you would come anyway."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I had heard of your immense power. It is impressive you had predicted our journey."

The witch demon looked beyond Sesshomaru's shoulder to the two humans standing solemnly at the entrance of the cave, a demon slayer and the monk.

"It is my gift and curse. So, you have come for some answers but you are afraid to ask." Sesshomaru remained silent. "Well, the answer to your first question is yes, Naraku still lives."

Behind the Great Lord of the Western Domain, the demon slayer gasped.

"As to the second, the answer is also yes. Your father's prophecy was correct. You will need both swords of the fang to once and for all defeat Naraku."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Can you suppress his demonic nature?"

She nodded sagely. "Yes, that would be easy. But you will need much more than this half-demon to defeat Naraku."

"Then you shall tell me what more I need to know."

She smiled. "You haven't Chosen yet. You will know shortly what it is like to be bond to another." She gently traced a wrinkled hand along Inuyasha's sleeve. "He will never be capable of his full potential without someone to protect."

"This person you speak of has died. He has no one but his human pack to protect."

She shook her head. "It is not enough. You must wait for Kagome to be reborn."

"We do not have that much time. If we are to finally finish Naraku, we must do it while he is still weak."

"In any case, you will need the jewel."

Sesshomaru's hand twitched in annoyance. "Surely, you know that the jewel has been purified."

She smiled toothlessly. "Ah, but it hasn't. It too will be reborn on Kagome's eighteenth birthday."

"I see."

"Indeed." Her emerald eyes briefly flickered over to the slayer and monk before returning to gaze sympathetically at Inuyasha. "This one will need to forget. This lose will kill him otherwise. I will need three days to prepare a potion for him."

"Very well, I will return in three days." Sesshomaru bent and picked up Inuyasha.

"And bring those two back with you when you return." She pointed a finger at Sango and Miroku. "You will need them in your fight against Naraku and it will be a _long_ wait."


	2. Duty

Chapter One

_Duty_

* * *

A soft knock on the shoji alerted Lady Higurashi of a visitor. Without instruction, an elderly woman dressed in a plain green kimono rose from her place behind her lady and kneeled at the thin door. Her wrinkly hand slid the door open with practiced grace, and she kindly bowed to the visitor. The visitor at the door bowed and came in on his knees.

This visitor was handsome in the dangerous and mysterious sense. He had dark, calculating red eyes and a mess of chocolate curls that he let fall wildly about his shoulders. He held his body with a kind of cool confidence that clearly spoke of the dominance of his personality.

He rose slightly from his bow; Lady Higurashi gave him a generous nod to acknowledge his presence.

The Lady of the Eastern Domain watched this man with her warm brown eyes. Her flawless features throwing others off of her true age. At the peak in her life, she looked no older then her teenage daughter, Kagome. The only absurdity about her was the style in which she kept her hair. She kept her wavy, brown hair cut short, very unlike the traditional style. She, however, was not the sort of person to do things by the rules, contrary to her very idealistic daughter.

Her junihitoe was really starting to kill her shoulders and she longed for this visit to end so Kaede, her lady-in-waiting, could finally help her remove this unnecessarily heavy outfit. She inwardly sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"What news do you have for me, Ukaran?" She began.

"I regret to report that I have just received upsetting news from the front." His voice was deep, almost liquid-like.

"Oh my, please continue."

"As we feared the Lords of the North and West have joined in an alliance."

Lady Higurashi frowned slightly, another inappropriate trait she had and probably the only unbecoming trait of her daughter as well. The Higurashi women were known to allow themselves to show their emotions too freely.

She looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap. "What does that mean for my people?"

"Unfortunately, Lady Higurashi, that is uncertain. However, we do have great reason to believe this new allegiance could only be disastrous for our domain. It is very possible that the Northern and Western domains are planning a war. Both Lords are Demon after all, and it is common knowledge of their distaste for humans."

"There have never been any hostilities in the past, Ukaran."

"That is very true. But times are changing, milady and there is talk of an invasion."

"An invasion? From the North and West?"

"From the Lord of the Southern Domain. He has declared war on you."

Lady Higurashi's head shot up. "On what grounds?"

"That I am unsure of. However, with this declaration, the Lords of the North and West will be tempted to take advantage of our vulnerability. We must act quickly before they form an alliance with the Southern Domain as well."

"What do you suggest we do exactly?"

"As your trusted advisor of many years, I suggest you do everything in your power to appease the Great Lord Naraku of the South. If we can stop a war there, then we can join alliance with him to stop the North and West from their plotting."

"We cannot be sure they are plotting anything, though."

"You can never be too mindful. It would be better to put down nothing then later a war."

"I will think over what you have said. Is this all you have to report?"

"There is just one more thing, milady. This scroll has just arrived for you. It is a letter from the Southern Domain." Ukaran pulled said scroll from his kimono sleeve; he placed it before his lady.

"Very well, thank you."

"My pleasure." Ukaran bowed once more, and exited on his knees.

As he left the room the old maid bowed to him and closed the shoji. She went back to Lady Higurashi's side obediently.

Lady Higurashi continued her nervous gaze at the scroll, chewing lightly at her lip. With a defeated sigh she licked her dry lips and reached for it; spreading it open on the floor to read. There was a brief moment of silence before a strangled sound came from her.

She tossed the letter aside in disgust.

"This cannot be the only way!" She whispered to herself.

Her best friend, and lady-in-waiting, Kaede, leaned forward and touched her Lady's shoulder.

"Milady, can I help ye with anything?"

Trembling slightly, Lady Higurashi nodded.

"Kagome. Please bring me my dear Kagome."

* * *

An exceptionally good-looking young woman hid a delicate laugh behind the sleeve of her sleeping yukata.

"You cannot be serious!" Her oceanic blue eyes were alive with amusement.

"I wouldn't dream of lying to you!" The young lady-in-waiting told the raven haired beauty before her.

"And no one told her?"

"Not a soul, Kagome." She continued to brush Kagome's long hair with great care.

Kagome sat there kneeling for her maid to brush her hair out. It was a part of her routine before bed every night. The paleness of her ivory skin was almost completely able to blend in with the thin material she wore.

She opened her pink lips to speak again but was cut off by a sharp rap at the door. Her lady-in-waiting, Sango, stood and then kneeled before the door.

Old Kaede entered on her knees, in a perfect bow. "Child, our Lady summons ye."

"Kaede, it is so late. Is everything alright?" Kagome inquired, standing immediately.

"Nay, something has ye mother awfully upset. Go to her at once."

Kagome nodded; Sango came up behind her and draped a long gown over Kagome's shoulders. Both maids bowed to her and allowed her to exit first. However, Kagome turned her head back to speak to Sango.

"Sango, I dismiss you for the rest of the night."

Kaede slightly lifted from her bow. "I believe it is best if Sango joins us."

Kagome didn't argue. She had always thought highly of Kaede's wisdom, the old maiden was like a second mother to her, having helped raise her from birth.

The rest of the walk to her mother's chambers was quiet and seemingly lifeless, except for the occasional passing of a maid or servant. Upon reaching the door, Kaede knocked then slowly opened the shoji. Kagome stepped in followed by Sango then lastly Kaede.

Lady Higurashi immediately stood up and rushed to her daughter. She gently took Kagome into a motherly hug and wept lightly into her freshly combed hair.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"Oh Kagome dear, something terrible has happened." Lady Higurashi pulled back to look Kagome in the face.

"What is it?"

Lady Higurashi sniffed. "The Northern and Western Domains have joined an alliance."

"Weren't we expecting such?"

"Yes, but now the Southern Domain feels threatened-"

"Has the South decided to join the new alliance too?" Kagome interrupted.

Her mother shook her head, her eyes misting over. "Here, read this; it just arrived today from the front."

Kagome took the scroll and spread it open on the floor. She read it carefully then began to shake her head.

"I don't understand. The Lord of the Southern Domain wants to marry me? I do not see how this will help against the new alliance." She rolled the scroll back up, feeling strangely numb and devoid of emotion.

"It's a way of uniting our domain to his. Lord Naraku wants to insure an alliance, in case the North and West declare war."

"Then why not sign a treaty? Why do I have to marry him? Obviously we do not fear war with the North or West. If he is so scared, it is his problem; we have nothing to do with this." Kagome felt a tremble course through her body, something was building inside her.

Lady Higurashi kneeled beside her daughter. "I wish we could. Sadly, we are involved now. The North and West will soon discover this proposal and demand us to make a choice. If I refuse the offer from Lord Naraku we will be in war with the South. And there is no guarantee that the North and West are willing to add us to the alliance."

Kagome looked away from her mother; her voice was barely a whisper when she finally spoke. "So I marry him or I start a war?"

Her mother's jaws tighten as she lowered her head. "That is what is seems to be."

Black dots appeared in Kagome's vision and she lost the feeling in her legs. She was vaguely aware of a low humming in her ears before her eyes rolled back in her head. In the next second, she was passed out cold on the floor.

* * *

Opening her once bright blue eyes, Kagome saw Sango hovering over her with a damp cloth; blotting her forehead. The room was lit dimly, but across the room Kagome could make out the painting of a miko holding a purple jewel. That meant she had indeed fainted in her mother's sleeping chamber.

She heard low voices behind her but couldn't make out what they were saying. She scrunched up her face and tried to sit up. However, all Kagome could manage was a pitiful groan; effectively gaining Sango's attention.

"Kagome! You are up! How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. Pain."

"Kagome, dear!" There was a rustling of fabric and soon her mother's face appeared above her. "You scared me!" She smiled tenderly at her beloved daughter.

Kagome bit her lip to stop the sudden sensation to break down and cry. "Mama, I must marry Naraku."

It was Kaede's turn to speak. "Are ye mad, child? After all this planning we came up with, ye want to marry that filth?"

"Oh Kagome," Lady Higurashi grabbed her hand. "I realized I couldn't do that to you. Lord Naraku is a cruel man, and I couldn't possibly let you marry him!"

"But what choice do we have?"

"Well, you have two choices actually." A sly smile lightened Lady Higurashi's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Dear, I can't save you from marriage. The proposal from Lord Naraku has made that inevitable. However, I can save you from marrying him. All we have to do is get you married to one of the other Lords!"

Kagome blinked. "What? Didn't they just form an alliance against us?"

"Well, not exactly. They formed an alliance with each other but not necessarily against us. I believe your marriage to one of them would not only save you from Naraku but scare him away from invading!"

"What if you were right? What if the new alliance wants to fight a war against us?"

"That is a risk we must take. Kagome, I am willing to try everything to spare you from Naraku."

Kagome closed her open mouth and thought about this seriously. To her knowledge the other Lords we quite a bit younger then Naraku. That had to be better or at least more tolerable, right? Kagome knew if she could possibly find one of them even just a little likable then she could do this. She could save her people and completely give up her chance at the fairytale ending she always hoped for.

Careful to keep her face clear of any emotion for once, Kagome nodded. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. I would be honored to marry one of the other Lords."


	3. Sacrifices

Chapter Two

_Sacrifices_

* * *

When Kagome woke the next morning, Sango was quick to get her ready. Lady Higurashi made a request to see her daughter immediately.

The young princess yawned, throwing her hands high above her head in a dramatic fashion before hastily getting up off her futon. Sango shed Kagome of her sleeping yukata and began changing her into a nice summer kimono.

Like most things Kagome wore, this kimono was spun from only the finest silk available from China. This kimono was a pastel pink one with thin, silver, horizontal streaks. The obi that Sango expertly tied in the back was Kagome's absolute favorite. It was solid red. Not that you could call this color red, it was richer than red, more vibrant and much more romantic.

Sango whisked a comb through Kagome's silky tresses and skillfully tied it up into an intricate bun.

"Arigatou, Sango."

Her beloved lady-in-waiting tried to hide her prideful smile as she bowed. "It was my immense pleasure, Kagome."

Together, they made it to the inner most part of the garden in the palace, which was restricted for the use of the noble woman only. There by the koi pond sat Lady Higurashi and Kaede. Both sets of woman smiled warmly to each other before inclining their heads.

"You wished to see me, Mama?"

"Yes. As we discussed last night, we are going to try to find you a new suitor. Our first step in doing so is to invite the Lords here."

"How will you get them to come?"

"I will invite them here to see the cherry blossoms." The older woman smiled coyly. "Everyone in Japan knows we are known for ours. They will come and when they do it will be up to you to pick one. I expect an engagement from one of them by the end of the week, if not sooner."

Kagome blinked. "I have one week to get one of the Great Lords to marry me? It's sweet of you to think I'm capable of accomplishing this but I don't see how-"

"Nonsense," Lady Higurashi interrupted, waving her hand in a dismissing fashion, "both lords are unmarried to my knowledge and if they are, well, Lords are always looking to take on concubines. It is only natural that both will see how beautiful you are and want you for their own."

Her daughter wasn't convinced. "Well, you are not married. What if one of the lords chooses you?"

Lady Higurashi laughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Who would want an old woman like me?"

"Mama." Kagome said seriously.

"Do not worry, my dear. This whole thing is for you. What good would it do us if I ended up married?"

"If you think this will work, then I trust you." Kagome smiled lightly before adding, "So it seems like you have everything ready. When do we send out the invitations?"

"As soon as you do one thing for me..." Lady Higurashi held out her hand and Kaede handed over two scrolls.

One scroll was tied shut with a white silk ribbon, the other with red. "Scent mark these two scrolls."

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "Scent mark?"

It was Sango who answered. "Demons have a very acute sense of smell and when they look for a potential mate or concubine, the person in question must smell good to them. Smell is a big part in demonic relationships."

"Should I have my perfumes fetched?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"No, you just have to rub them thoroughly against your skin. Your natural scent is what will entice them."

Kagome thought this was some kind of joke. "Honestly?" She chuckled.

"Yes, dear." Lady Higurashi handed them to Kagome.

"Where should I rub them?" Kagome asked, the scroll with the red ribbon instantly catching her eye.

"Your neck. Most demons find that spot to be the most intimate." Sango continued matter-of-factly.

"How do you know all this?" The question slipped off Kagome's tongue.

"My father was a demon slayer. I naturally studied demon culture as a child. The scent marking was my idea." Sango replied through a light blush.

Kagome looked to her mother who nodded. Kagome timidly took a scroll and put it to her neck. Applying a little pressure, as to not bend or wrinkle it, she rubbed it against her ticklish neck. Everyone watched as she did the same with the second.

* * *

After the brief meeting with her daughter, Lady Higurashi went in search of Ukaran. She wanted him to make sure her letters met their intended destination.

Finally, she spotted him coming out of the library, he looked rather distracted; his nose buried in a scroll.

"Good morning, Ukaran." She seemed to have startled him.

"Forgive me for my ignorance, my lady. I should have seen you sooner." He formally got to his knees, pressing his forehead to the wooden flooring.

"It is alright; please, stand up. I have an errand for you to take care of."

Ukaran rolled his original scroll up and tucked it into his kimono sleeve. "What can I do for you, my honorable lady?" He rose to his feet gracefully.

"Make sure these letters make it to the Western and Northern Domains. We are having them over for a cherry festival viewing." Lady Higurashi handed him the scrolls Kagome had scented.

"Shall I deliver one to the Southern Domain also?" Ukaran slipped them into his empty sleeve.

Lady Higurashi shook her head. "No, those two will do. Have them sent out immediately; the festival begins in a little over two weeks. We have no time for any delays."

"I understand." He inclined his head as his lady exited.

'_It seems Lady Higurashi is wary of the Great Lord Naraku.' _He mused as he pulled out the red ribboned scroll Kagome had earlier scented.

Ukaran put it to his nose and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he was over taken by a strong sensation of desire from the girl's innocent scent. _'She has good reason to be wary. However, in the end it matters not where she sends Kagome. If she is the girl of the legend, she will become mine.'_

* * *

Later that night, Sango lead Kagome to the bath house. They stripped of their bathing robes and sunk into the warm awaiting waters. Both girls sighed deeply. Normally, ladies-in-waiting, such as Sango, would be forbidden to bathe with their nobles, like Kagome, but things were always different in the Eastern Domain.

"Sango, I just realized back there in the garden, how little I know about you. I feel guilty for never asking before." Kagome frowned, settling against the side of the hot spring.

Sango smiled and let her hair out of its confining green ribbon. "It is alright, Kagome. You shouldn't feel guilty. It wouldn't be proper for me to speak of such things with you."

Kagome's frown deepened. She reached out a hand and lightly touched Sango's arm.

"Come on, now. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't really want to know. Please, tell me, Sango."

Sango's brown eyes looked up at Kagome, hesitant for a minute. "Well, as you remember I came here five years ago, when you were only twelve years old."

"That's when we became meiyuu." Kagome smiled.

Sango nodded, appreciative of Kagome's endearment. "Before I came here, I lived just inside the Western Domain, in a small village of professional demon slayers. Our people were under the service and protection of the Honorable Lord Sesshomaru. When I lived there, I had been training to become a slayer like my father; so was my little brother Kohaku, well at least for awhile. He got sick right before I came to live with you. I had to put a hold on my training so I could take care of him."

Sango absently began to swirl circles in the water as she looked at the mountains to the west. Kagome thought she wasn't going to continue.

"While watching him one night, my father came home early and told me that I was to accompany him on a slaying. I went with him, leaving Kohaku with a friend of our family; a nice, elderly woman." Sango's eyes got a little misty with unshed tears, causing her thick lashes to sag. "As it turns out, the slaying mission was only a distraction so that a horde of vengeful demons could attack our village. When we returned from the slaying, our village was under siege. The battle took the lives of many, including my father. The few of us that lived began to bury our dead. I-I remember when I found my father. After that, everyone moved closer to the Western Palace. I, however, couldn't follow them. I had to find my own path and start a new life for myself. I almost ended my pain, but one thing kept me going."

Sango suddenly came back to reality. Her eyes focused and she saw Kagome on the verge of tears as well. It touched her that Kagome would cry for her.

"What was it?"

"Kohaku." Sango spoke almost in a whisper. "We never found his body." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "And somehow I knew he was still alive. I still believe he is. And one day, I will find him."

* * *

By flicking candle light, a hand was writing soundlessly as its body laid out on a futon. The letter was short and to the point. The young maiden's voice quietly read it back to herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku is demanding to marry Kagome. You and Kouga are being summoned in hopes one of you will propose to her instead. Everything is going according to plan. Forever Your Loyal Servant."

Satisfied with the letter, the girl pulled her green kimono open a little at the chest and slid the folded letter inside. She quickly stood and exited the room, grabbing her geta on her way out. She hurriedly made her way through the winding halls of the inner palace toward the main gate. Once there, her tabi-less feet kicked on her geta.

The guards waved to her friendly and she bowed back at them upon reaching the main gate. _'These samurai shouldn't be so trusting. How come none of them ever mention my periodic visits through the main gate?' _The girl thought idly as she fell into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

Her feet crunched on the gravel of the dirt road. Ahead, she spotted a large form coming from the opposite direction toward her. She crouched down low in the surrounding brush, until the figure down the path lit a torch and waved it to the right. It was the signal she was waiting for. She broke into a light sprint.

She was met half way by the approach of a man on a fine white horse. Before the horse even came to a complete stop, the man slid from the beast's back and quickly ran up to the woman.

"My love." He said breathlessly as he pulled her into a lover's embrace.

She spread her fingers against his back, pulling him as close to her as possible. He smiled into her neck and begin to place soft butterfly kisses on her bare skin; it had been far to long.

She smiled to herself. "Miroku, we don't have the time."

He chuckled. "My dear, but we _do_ have centuries of it."

"After our mission is accomplished, that is." She corrected.

He nodded and reluctantly pulled back a little. She leaned forward and rested against his chest. They continued to embrace for several minutes. It was sweet and the comfort she wanted and desperately missed. These rendezvous were too far and few in between.

"I regret every time I must travel back without you. Tonight Sango, come back with me." Miroku whispered to her.

"You know I can't do that. Kagome needs me here. Tonight, you go back alone." Sango hated the circumstances to which the plan held them.

He sighed and casually reached into the front of her kimono for the letter that he knew was there. Sango gasped, immediately her cheeks tinted; not that he could see, for the lighting was poor. He smiled though, knowing how red he made her. After all, he had known her for ages.

* * *

Kagome was kneeling nervously beside her mother. _'Honestly, where did the past two weeks go?'_

Just two weeks ago, Lady Higurashi had come running in on Kagome, and shrieked happily that she had received word from the two Lords. The time that passed from that day to now seemed to be a mere blink of an eye. It had been the most hectic two weeks of her life. But no amount of stress compared to what she was feeling now while waiting on the steps of her palace for her future husband to arrive.

And too add to the complete chaos of the passed weeks, Lady Higurashi's most trusted retainer, Ukaran, had an urgent message sent for him. He wouldn't be back until sometime after the daimyou had left. Even though Lady Higurashi had begged and bribed, he couldn't be persuaded, saying it was a family problem that needed him immediately. Right now, everyone was feeling stressed and cranky, since when he left things weren't as smooth as usual.

Kagome shifted her weight onto her other knee and gently tugged at the red obi around her waist. The outfit she wore was picked out carefully by Lady Higurashi, picked to compliment both houses of the visiting Lords.

_"Remember Kagome dear, you want to please both houses. Then, at the end of the week pick the one you wish to marry. Now, in order to make a good first impression, we need to find something for you to wear that will catch the eyes of both Lords. So, how about we dress you in their two house colors; white and red?"_

_"Of course." Kagome replied obediently while Sango worked through the minor knots in Kagome's hair._

_Just then, Kaede walked into the room holding two neatly wrapped packages. One quite large and the other was small like a piece of fruit. At seeing her favorite maid, Lady Higurashi quickly rushed to Kaede._

_"Kaede! I'm happy you are here! We must pick something suitable for Kagome to wear."_

_Kaede bowed and extended the two packages. "My Lady, I think I have something to aid ye. These just arrived from the Lords, who are waiting outside the palace gates."_

_Lady Higurashi hurriedly took the packages and knelt in front of Kagome, placing them in her lap. "Open them, dear."_

_Kagome smiled, and picked up the smallest. She untied the red silk ribbon and pulled off the white silk that covered this offering. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she held the item up higher for everyone to see._

_It was an elaborate kanzashi, in the form of a light wooden comb, which was encrusted in deep, red rubies along the comb's teeth. Above the rubies, the Western Domain house symbol was hand carved, the Crescent Moon. No one spoke for several minutes as each in turn admired the gift._

_"This is some gift. Can I even accept it, Mama?" Kagome asked in disbelief._

_"Of course, you can! This means that the Great Lord Sesshomaru is very interested in you. Sango, please arrange that in her hair."_

_Kagome held the ornament back so Sango could reach it. Once Sango had the kanzashi, Kagome proceeded to the next package._

_Kagome stared stupefied down at her lap. In the white silk wrapping, was a snow white silk kimono. The unblemished fabric had a pattern of the northern mountains embroidered in gold. The mountains started across the right shoulder and went diagonally down to the left thigh. It was meticulously detailed. And below the left shoulder was the Northern Domain house crest, a northern mountain pine._

_Lady Higurashi clasped her hands over her mouth and her eyes watered. Sango momentarily stopped fussing with Kagome's hair and Kaede sunk to her knees to get a better look. Everything they needed just landed in their laps._

_"Child, I think this is a mission accomplished. Ye have succeeded in attracting both demon lords."_

_"Kagome dear, you are saved!"_

_It was right there, when Lady Higurashi said this, that Kagome noticed the bags that hung under her mother's normally bright eyes._

_'We are all saved.'_

So now Kagome was dressed in Lord Kouga's white kimono gift, her favorite red obi and topped off with Lord Sesshomaru's wondrous kanzashi. Her mother next to her, was wearing her junihitoe with splendid emerald green silk flowers pinned in her hair. In front of Kagome stood all of her castle security, which was roughly 200,000 of the highest trained samurai and ninja of this domain. Her guests servants were lined up on either side of Kagome and her mother.

Like a grand performance, first there was the procession of the Northern Lord and his traveling party of both human and demon samurai, coming into the courtyard. His samurai lead the way, followed by two dozen carriages, then followed by more samurai. There in the center of the carriages was one that was considerably larger than the others. The arrival of the Northern Domain was complete and out of the largest carriage stepped the Northern Lord himself.

The Great Lord Kouga, of the Northern Domain, almost had Kagome drooling. He was roguishly handsome and had the most startling color of green eyes Kagome had ever seen. This man definitely had everything going for him, even if his clothing was a little strange.

He was clad in a fur skirt and chest mail, and he was shoe-less, which was a little shocking. She had expected him to come in something more elaborate. Besides, his expansive showcase of skin had Kagome blushing.

Just before the Western Domain procession, Kagome swore she saw Lord Kouga raise his nose and sniff the air in her direction. When he smiled and sent a wink her way, she bashfully looked down to her lap. She wasn't trying to be coy, she was genuinely mortified. _'He just sniffed me!'_

Lord Sesshomaru's procession to the palace was very much similar to Lord Kouga's. Expect for the noticeable fact that Lord Sesshomaru's was much, much grander in size. Stepping out of the largest carriage first was a boy, one unlike any Kagome had ever seen before. He had a supernatural quality about him with his long, wild, silver hair and what looked like golden eyes. Something on top of his head moved and Kagome almost giggled.

_'He has dog ears! They look so soft; I think I want to touch them!' _

A man, similar in looks to the boy, stepped out next. This man was definitely the Great Lord of the Western Lands. He had the same silver colored hair and same golden colored eyes but his features seemed to be more refined, and by far more intimidating.

Once both processions were finished, the lords made their way toward the palace steps where Kagome and Lady Higurashi sat. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kouga, followed by the silver haired boy, stopped just a few steps shy of the first step to bow on one knee to the women.

Kagome and her mother acknowledged their bows with deeper bows of their own, which was appropriate since these were males.

"Welcome, to the Eastern Domain. I would like very much to thank you for your quick arrival. And may I introduce to you my lovely daughter, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, careful not to look either lord directly in the eyes and gave another bow, this one not so deep.

The eyes were all on her and if the unforgiving sun wasn't enough, her nerves caused even more moisture to collect along her hairline and upper lip. She would have to thank her mother later for making things quick.

"My servants provided for you, " Lady Higurashi began and the surrounding servants moved to their temporary masters. "will show your samurai to the vacant North wing. And my daughter, will personally show you to your rooms in the West wing." Lady Higurashi bowed. "Excuse me, my honorable guests."

After the others acknowledged her departure, Lady Higurashi left things to a stunned Kagome.

_'I am doing what? Oh, kami help me!' _Kagome stood. _'She couldn't find time in the past two weeks to mention this small detail to me?'_

"Please, follow me, my lords." She did her best to walk away gracefully.

_'How come mama pinned this on me so unexpectedly?' _She slowed her pace slightly and concentrated on her breathing; she tried to relax.

Lord Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha, walked behind the two Great Lords, utterly bored. He allowed his attention to wander in front of him and land on the very petite young woman leading the way. The red obi around her slim waist caught his eye. After all, it was his favorite color.

As he watched her, he could literally see her discomfort.

Kagome stopped outside a shoji, and turned toward Lord Kouga. "Lord Kouga, this is your room and this is Iaka. She will be able to accommodate to your every need." She said sweetly with a small incline of her neck.

What happened next, was far from expected. Kagome was standing next to Iaka, waiting for Lord Kouga to enter his room. Instead of entering as she assumed he would, she found him standing so close to her, they were almost touching. He then grabbed her smaller hands, in his larger, rougher ones.

"Can I not stay in a room closer to yours, Princess?"

Kagome inhaled a sharp gasp and immediately flushed all over. She made certain to keep her eyes locked on his chin, so she wouldn't make the mistake of looking him directly in the eye.

"Princess?" Kouga repeated while gently squeezing her hands.

"I-I... here, is-"

"Back off, wolf shit." Inuyasha stepped out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me, but I am talking to my woman right now, mutt face." Kouga dropped her hands in order to turn and confront Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened. _'His woman?'_

"To hell you are-"

"Enough." It was Sesshomaru who spoke; his powerful and dominate voice immediately silencing the other two demons.

Kouga sighed before allowing Iaka to lead him in his room. After she took a minute to gather herself, she turned puzzled to the two men.

"Excuse me, is he a guest of yours too?" She asked Sesshomaru lamely, gesturing to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is my half brother." Sesshomaru answered impassively, his golden eyes penetrating into her eyes deeply.

Completely unsettled by the Great Lord's intense stare, Kagome was only able to muster a nod and slowly continued walking. Once her back was to Lord Sesshomaru, she bit her lip.

_'Just great! Another small detail mama forgot to mention! We only had two rooms prepared… The only other room we have prepared is the one next to mine... But I don't have a ready servant.' _Kagome took a deep breath and halted outside the door where another young servant girl knelt.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is your room. I hope it pleases you." She bowed and he entered wordlessly.

Inuyasha saw Kagome frown slightly as she lead him back toward the center of the palace. She was very quiet and was radiating with worry. The closer they got the their destination, the more strongly the place began to smell of her. He almost believed she forgot about him until she stopped suddenly and knelt out front of a shoji and opened it for him.

"You can stay here, Master Inuyasha. I will run and fetch you a servant. Sorry for any immediate inconvenience." Kagome bowed before standing up.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha snorted as he entered and closed the shoji firmly.

Kagome scowled. _'What a rude, bratty...'_

_'Unprepared wench.' _Inuyasha thought, taking in his room.


	4. The Great Lords

Chapter Three

_The Great Lords_

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat in comfortable peace under a newly flowered cherry blossom tree, watching the colorful koi fish swim lazily. Last night was uneventful and today was looking to be much of the same.

Kagome had her feet stretched out in front of her and was leaning back on the palms of her hands. Sango stared into the beautiful pond, sitting elegantly with her legs tucked under her and hands folded neatly in her lap.

Kagome tilted her head to one side to examine Sango, who's face was suspiciously pink.

"What are you thinking about, Sango?"

Sango gave a start. "W-who? I-I wasn't talking about a who..."

"I didn't say 'who', I said 'what'!" An intrigued smile crept onto the princess's face.

Her companion laughed shrilly. "Oh, my mistake."

Kagome leaned in closer. "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"_Who _are you thinking about!"

"Oh, no one really... I-I just tripped... Today... I tripped today in front of one of the lords. It was embarrassing really. That's all."

"Are you alright?" Kagome's face softened as she inquired, genuinely concerned for her companion.

"Oh yes! Not a scratch!"

There was a pregnant pause, where there was a nice shift in the air. Sango chanced a nervous look at her ward. Kagome didn't notice and continued to swat her feet back and forth, while smiling softly.

'_She is so naive. I feel bad for keeping it from her, should I just tell her about me and... well him?' _Sango blushed again bashfully before turning serious. '_Or anything of my real-' _Sango mentally steeled herself, determined to open up a little more with this precious girl. '_If I share some more of my past, maybe she will remember…'_

"Hey Kagome, I think that-"

Sango was abruptly cut off by a mighty gust of wind. Both girls whipped their heads around to the direction of the sudden disturbance. Much to Kagome's horror, it was the wolf-demon lord, Kouga. Kagome and Sango quickly scrambled to his direction on their knees and bowed respectfully. Lord Kouga gave a small bow back from where he stood, all the while keeping his eyes on Kagome.

"Kagome's servant, go busy yourself somewhere else." He motioned with his thumb to get lost.

"Excuse me, my lady, Lord Kouga; I will bother you no more." Sango bowed once more and headed out of the Kagome's "secret garden," a small clearing in the palace forest.

The princess felt the uncomfortable weight of awkwardness at being caught completely off hand. Also, she was a little confused as to what to talk about with him. She had hardly in her whole life had a substantial conversation with a man.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Lord Kouga?" She sat perfectly still, concentrating on the fish to her right.

"I like you, and I plan to make you my woman." He answered readily, smirking when he say Kagome's cheeks tinge pink.

Kouga knelt beside her and placed a large hand on her fabric covered thigh; Kagome squeaked in surprise. "My feelings for you are real, don't think I am joking." He began to move his hand around, massaging her leg tenderly.

She knew he shouldn't have his hand there; it didn't feel right. Nonetheless, she felt herself grow flushed in every corner of her body. A welcome cool wind blew over her and her loose curls tossed around.

Kouga inhaled Kagome's heavenly scent that was passed to his canine nose off the breeze. He gave a gentle squeeze to her thigh.

"Lord Kouga, I am not certain this is appropriate..." She said finally, feeling more than a little uncomfortable and confused.

"Your scent could drive even the most controlled demon mad. That's why you are going to come with me when I return back to my domain in three days."

"Lord Kouga," Kagome breathed softly. "Why will you not stay through the week, like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I wont be able to wait that long, Princess." He stood up, taking her by the elbow with him.

He slipped the hand from her elbow to her waist, pulling her in front of him. Her one hand was clutching at the fabric closest to her collar, while the other hung limp at her side. Kouga used his other hand to tilt her chin upward toward the leafy canopy of the surrounding trees, then that hand moved to her slender neck, brushing away a rouge strand of hair. Kagome shivered lightly as one of his clawed fingertips brushed her sensitive flesh.

She felt oddly _excited_, yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't right. Some part of her mind registered that she didn't want Kouga to make her feel this way. Before she could will herself to pull away, Kouga did and growled at the surrounding trees.

"It would be wise not to do that again, Kouga." The voice that drifted into the clearing came into view as none other then Lord Sesshomaru.

"I wasn't about to do anything, Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga smirked back at Kagome. "Yet."

Kagome quickly took another step back from Kouga and bowed. "Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru gave no notice of Kagome but spoke directly to Kouga. "Go feed your pack. They are drawing closer to the main gate, and are upsetting much of the domain's samurai."

Kouga sighed before turning to Kagome once more. "You're still going to be my woman, Princess." In another strong gust of wind, he was gone.

Lord Sesshomaru took an intimidating step toward Kagome. "Come, Lady Kagome."

Kagome obeyed Lord Sesshomaru and stood, bravely as she could, in front of his tall, intimidating form. Sesshomaru reached out a graceful hand and pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder. She blushed thinking he might try what Kouga had; after all the gesture was incredibly intimate.

"Tell me, Lady Kagome. Why did you not push him away?" It sounded more like a command than a question.

_Yikes, why didn't I, indeed! _Kagome flushed for the millionth time and began stammering. "I-I was about t-to, Lord Sesshomaru. Y-You arrived first, however."

He nodded slightly. "Did you like his ministrations?"

She knew her mouth was hanging open at an inappropriate angle, but she couldn't close it. '_The nerve he has! He has to be kidding!' _Her disbelief turned to horror as she realized he wasn't the type to kid. She dropped her head to avoid looking directly at him. _'This is mortifying!'_

"I… It felt… good, Lord Sesshomaru but not right." She admitted meekly.

Wordlessly, Lord Sesshomaru turned his back to her. "Tomorrow, around noon, come to my chambers and join me and my half-brother for lunch."

"Yes, my lord." Kagome agreed automatically, taken a little off guard by the change in topic.

When she finally looked up, Sesshomaru was gone, leaving her alone in the clearing. Kagome collapsed into the spongy grass. '_What just happened? Will it always be this exhausting talking to the lords?'_

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Sango found herself in the heated company of her best friend. They were sitting together in the hot springs in a very tense and awkward silence. Finally, Sango built up her courage.

'_I can handle a ferocious demon any day, but a pissed off Kagome…' _She shivered, and chanced a look at the brooding princess.

Kagome noticed Sango's stare and glared at her.

"Kagome, is something the matter?" Sango asked nervously.

"I am going to go crazy! That man has got to go!" Kagome said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Who? You mean one of the lords?"

"Not one of the Lords, but the brother lord."

"Oh! You mean, Inuyasha?" Sango silently cheered; _'That's it Inuyasha! Get her really thinking about you…_' "What did he do?"

"Well, he told me to go and take a bath! The nerve, everyone else seems to like how I smell but no, he sees me, gets mad, and tells me I stink!"

"What were you doing before you saw him?"

Kagome flushed. "I was spending time with Lord Kouga and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Perhaps you should tell me exactly what happened between you and Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed and began to retell the little battle just like it happened.

_Kagome had stayed in the clearing a little after Lord Sesshomaru left in order to think. After she decided she wasn't anymore sure how she felt than before, she called it quits and headed off to find Sango. When she arrived at chamber door, she heard a few muttered cuss words and the shoji door to Inuyasha's room slid open quickly. Inuyasha came running into the hall, nose in the air. He turned his amber eyes toward her and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Just where have you been?"_

_Kagome was so appalled by his abrupt entrance, she forgot her manners, and didn't bow. "I was having a peaceful time outside."_

_"Peaceful my ass. Where did he touch you?"_

_Kagome's shock was replaced with a boiling anger. "I don't have to tell you anything!" She flicked her hair and began to open her door, fully intent on ending this irritating conversation._

_Before she even had her door open a crack, she felt the hair on the back of her neck being blown by short gusts. She whirled around and pointed a finger at him; the other was positioned on her hip._

_"Don't you dare sniff me!"_

_"Go take a bath." The brother lord said quietly, his golden eyes dark and serious._

_"Excuse me?" She huffed out as a pretty blush stained her cheeks._

_"You heard me, woman. You smell bad; go take a bath."_

_Kagome glared darkly and attempted to slap him, hard. "Let me go!" She hissed when he stayed her hand._

_"Oi, what was all that about?"_

_The girl turned her face away from him, haughtily. "For not keeping your nose to yourself, buddy!"_

_He was about to spit out something witty when Kagome pulled out of his grasp and abruptly walked into her room; slamming her shoji to prove her foul disposition._

_"Smelly wench." He growled._

_He heard her gasp from the other side of the thin barrier._

Sango tried not to fall into a fit of giggles. _'That sure sounds like Inuyasha's foul mouth.'_

The defeated princess sighed again and sunk down lower in the hot water. "Isn't he just awful? It's obvious he doesn't like me."

"Kagome, perhaps he does like you. He simply might not be good at expressing himself." _'I'm allowed to steer her in the right direction, aren't I?'_

"If he does then why would he have called me that?"

"Don't worry about it too much, okay?"

Kagome suddenly smiled brightly. "You're right. It's not like I have to marry him. He isn't even one or my options!"

Sango nodded, _'Damn! That's not exactly what I meant!' _"Why don't I wash your hair while you tell me about your day with the lords."

Kagome told Sango of the afternoon, though she was very careful to leave out all the intimate details. However, Sango didn't seem to be happy that Kouga was being so possessive and definitely didn't like how he said he was leaving early. Even though Kagome tried to remind her that it was all apart of the plan; she had certainly made a good impression on Kouga.

"I'm glad you got to talk with both lords today. Its best to get to know them as much as you can. We haven't got much time."

Kagome nodded, then seemed to remember something; a dark look entered her normally bright blue eyes. "I agree, but maybe next time you shouldn't be so willing to leave me!"

"I was asked to leave!" The companion hurriedly reminded the other.

"Mhm and just what were you doing all that time I was suffering alone?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh... I..." Sango's face erupted in red, "I-I was..."

"There is that blush again! Sango, what's gotten into you lately?" Kagome glared at her suspiciously.

"Promise not to tell?" Sango said, praying to all the kami out there she sounded convincing.

Kagome took the bait. "Of course!"

"I have been learning to cook with old Kaede. It's a secret fetish of mine." Sango sighed dramatically. _'I guess there goes my determination to start being a little more forthcoming with her…'_

"Oh," Kagome giggled, "That's what all those shy looks were about? Gosh, I thought you were seeing a boy or something!"

Sango almost lost her footing on the slippery, stone bottom. "Oh, how silly of you!" She tried to laugh.

"Can you wash my back, please?" And that was the end of that.

"Of course, Kagome." Sango started at the task at hand, once again feeling guilty at keeping so much from her best friend.

'_If only you knew. Things will be so much easier when you find out. Until then forgive me for not telling you sooner…'_

Sango finished washing Kagome and together they slipped into their bathing yukata. They arrived at Kagome's shoji when Inuyasha began to stroll toward them. Sango glared at him and his ears drooped a little. Kagome tried her best to pretend he wasn't there.

"Oi, Princess!" He said rather louder than necessary.

Kagome prayed that Sango would just hurry up and open the door. But of course, she had no such luck. He stopped next to her and tapped her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and forced herself to face him.

"Yes?" She said barely able to contain the amount of annoyance in her voice.

"Pack it up, Sango. I want to talk to the princess. Alone."

Sango hesitated but nodded and went inside Kagome's chambers.

"Well? What can't you say in front of Sango?" Kagome's anger flared up again; this time because once again, Sango had abandoned her.

"You bathed. You don't smell so bad now. Just thought I should tell ya."

"Is that your idea of an apology?" She pursed her lips.

"Keh." He snorted, folding his arms in the red sleeves of his haori.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Jerk!" And she stomped into her room.

"Wench!"

* * *

Sango had just laid down when there was a knock on the shoji to Kagome's chambers. Sango silently groaned but got up all the same to answer the door. She slid it open and Kagome stirred awake when she heard her mother's voice talking to Sango.

"Mama? What's up?"

Lady Higurashi came in and knelt beside her daughter, stroking her hair. "Kagome, dear, I don't know how to evade Lord Naraku any longer. He sent a letter saying his patience is coming to an end."

In the soft candle glow, Lady Higurashi looked so much older than her years. She had dark, sagging bags under her once bright and lively eyes, and had thin lines gathering at her lips.

"She came to ask ye if one of the lords have captured ye eye yet, child." Kaede spoke from somewhere in the shadows.

Kagome hadn't notice her presence until now. "It's only been a day. I hardly know either of them."

Lady Higurashi sighed but smiled all the same. "Sweetie, forget I came in here tonight. Take your time, alright?"

"But mama, if you-"

"Goodnight, dear." Lady Higurashi kissed her forehead and left.

Sango let them out and went to Kagome's side. "Have you any idea which one you prefer?"

Kagome shook her head. "But hopefully I will soon." She leaned back on her futon and turned away from Sango, who blew out the candle and lovingly fingered Kagome's hair until she was sound asleep.

Instead of returning to her own futon, Sango crept silently out the shoji. She had just made it out of the door and past Inuyasha's room when someone spoke behind her.

"Don't bother, Sango. I heard all of it myself. I'll tell the bastard in the morning."

She faced Inuyasha, suddenly overwhelmed. _'There is just so much he doesn't know and Kagome… How will this work out? Sesshomaru seems so sure but…' _"I know whoever Kagome chooses will keep her safe but I just don't want her to marry for duty. I have someone to love and I am so thankful, but to watch your best friend marry not for love but to save her people...it hurts. Naraku will pay for more than just Kohaku."

Inuyasha stood uncomfortably as Sango covered her face in her hands and began weeping. He had never seen the strong, demon slayer like this, ever. Uncharacteristically, Inuyasha put a hesitant arm around the woman. She held him tightly and cried harder.

'_Somebody to love…' _He mused as he glance over his shoulder down the hall.

* * *

Kagome excused herself from lunch late the next afternoon and decided overall it was worth it to have joined the brothers. If anything, just for the look Inuyasha gave her when she arrived.

She was so busy in own musings of lunch that she ran into the sturdy chest of the other visiting lord.

"How's my woman?"

"Oh, hello Lord Kouga, I am sorry for bumping into you. I just finished having lunch with Lord Sesshomaru and was deep in thought." She bowed slightly from her standing position.

Kouga leaned forward and sniffed her. "No wonder you reek."

"Lord Kouga! That isn't nice to say at all!" Kagome forced herself to scold only lightly. _'This scenting thing is really starting to eat on my last nerve!'_

"You no what _is_ nice, Princess?" Kouga asked, suggestively raising an eyebrow.

Instantly, Kagome was overcome with the same conflicting emotions from yesterday; his nearness was frightening and exciting her at the same time.

Kagome managed to shake her head.

"You joining me for a moonlit walk tomorrow evening. What'cha say, Princess?" He breathed into her ear.

Kagome smiled through a heavy blush. "That does sound nice, Lord Kouga. I would love to."

"That's great. Well, I've got to run; I smell mutt-face coming. See ya!" Quickly, he scooped up her hands in his and kissed each one.

Before she could reply he was gone.

"Oi! You let him touch you, _again_!" Inuyasha complained running up to her. "You better be on your way to-"

Kagome spun around fast, cutting him off. "Forget it! I'm already on my way."

* * *

'_Kouga makes me all hot and bothered. And for some reason, it makes me feel kind of dirty.' _She frowned.

Sango was really getting tired of bathing ten times a day. It seemed every time Kagome saw a lord she needed to bathe. It was mostly Inuyasha's fault, and Sango desperately wanted to talk to him about it.

As she slid into the water, Sango spied another blush on Kagome's cheeks, as the young girl swirled the surrounding water around and around with a delicate little finger. The girl finally looked up at Sango hopelessly.

"Sango, I'm tainted."

The demon slayer inhaled a little too quickly and began choking. "What do you mean? Surely, one of the lords hasn't taken you to his bed-"

"Oh no, no, no! What I mean is, whenever Lord Kouga sees me, I get weird, tainted desires." She grimaced under her heavy blush and chanced a look at Sango.

"Oh, you choose Kouga then?" Sango couldn't help the little bit of disappointment in her voice.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't choose him. What I mean is, when he is around me.. I just don't know. But at the same time I feel like it isn't right..."

Sango silently said a pray. "Kagome, what you are feeling is completely... natural. Every girl feels like that sometimes." Her face was just as red as Kagome's.

Through an unspoken agreement the girls decided to drop the conversation.


	5. Two Nights to Remember

Chapter Four

_Two Nights to Remember_

* * *

Inuyasha had moved his futon against the wall that separated him from the young princess. _'Why do I have to babysit the "perfect" princess? Its not like she is going to do anything stupid like run away in the middle of the night.'_

As if just to defy his thoughts, Inuyasha's hyper sensitive dog ears picked up on the soft padding of footsteps and the intoxicating scent that had been driving him crazy since his arrival. He waited a minute for the soft footsteps to pass his chambers and then got up to follow.

'_Baka wench.'_

He continued to follow her alluring scent and much to his horror it was heading to the main gate.

'_Damn this pathetic human domain and their lack of demonic guards.'_

By the light of the moon's glow Kagome's skin looked like the fine, white silk she wore, smooth and without blemishes. Her hair, loose as always, compared starkly, rich and dark as ink against her pale features. In the softness of the night, she looked ethereal. Inuyasha could believe she was a nymph or something else otherworldly. She definitely didn't look like the pale, wimpy, human that she was.

Inuyasha's sharp eyes caught her pull the sleeve of her sleeping yukata tighter around her body. She was cold but it wasn't about to stop her from wherever she was headed.

Kagome finally veered off the path that lead to the main gate, much to Inuyasha's relief. Now, she was taking an unmarked path that gradually opened up to a spectacular clearing of the finest looking Japanese grass and cherry blossom trees. Kagome walked right through the opening to the clearing toward the far side, passing an ancient well. On the far side, she stopped to stand in front of the largest tree. Once Inuyasha got sight of it, he froze. A strange feeling passed through him, he shook it off.

He climbed into the coverage of a nearby tree to get a better look at what Kagome was planning to do. As of right now, she was just standing there in front of the massive tree, looking up into its branches as if waiting for something, or someone. Her hands reached out and lightly grazed the thick trunk, then she leaned into the tree and stretched herself upward.

Soundlessly, Inuyasha landed in the cool grass behind Kagome. He was thinking of the best way to announce his presence when her voice hit him softly.

"Inuyasha..."She breathed smoothly.

"What?"

She jumped around and stared at him with bright, round eyes. She tried to cover herself better with her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Keh, making sure you don't get yourself into trouble."

Kagome eyed him wearily. _'He's been following me?' _She tried to become angry but something was stopping her._ 'I was just thinking of him and then he appears… I feel like he belongs here with me in my secret place…'_

She shrugged her shoulders then smiled, a new thought forming in her head. "Hey, can you climb trees?"

"What of it?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She fluttered her eyelashes and stepped toward him. "Do you think you could help me get up there?"

"Hell no, you were doing just fine without my help."

Kagome frowned and turned away from him. "I guess I could just go and find Lord Kouga. He would happily-"

It all happened so fast. She was standing in the grass one minute, the next she was airborne. Her feet were swept out from under her and she fell against his chest. In a mighty leap, they were among the leafy top. Kagome gasped and held on to the front of his haori. She had never known anyone or anything so powerful; his strength simply amazed her, left her breathless.

When Inuyasha stopped moving, Kagome peaked an eye open cautiously and sighed contently. She was on one of the top most branches of the tree of her obsession. And the view was breathtaking. From here she could see past the palace gates, to all the land she was never allowed to venture. She was washed over with serenity.

"Thank you, Master Inuyasha." She felt the ridiculous urge to giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I take you back now?"

"Nope." She slid from his arms and did her best to balance on the branch.

She was trying to walk out a little when she nearly fell. With a muttered curse, Inuyasha's quick reflexes and mighty demonic strength saved her from a fall that might have been deadly.

Speechless from the heady rush of adrenaline that spiked through her body, she leaned backward into Inuyasha's chest. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. Her shaky hands found his that were wrapped securely around her waist. She took a few more cleansing breaths, trying to calm her wildly thumping heart.

Nervously, she giggled while Inuyasha stiffened behind her. "That sure was close."

"I'm taking you back now." He growled angrily.

'_Shesh, what's his problem? I'm the one who almost fell.'_ As the adrenaline was slowly leaving her body, she began to feel fatigued and languid.

"Oh, no harm was done. You kept me from falling." She muttered, snuggling back into his embrace.

Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind was chiding her for her impropriety, but right now, all she could think about was sleep. _'Sleep sounds good… almost as good as his arms around me…'_

"This feels good." She murmured softly, just entering the first stages of sleep.

Inuyasha snorted at her whispered words but didn't voice his opinion, for once. Grudgingly to admit it, he felt the same way actually.

'_Why do I feel the need to protect her?'_

She blinked hard a few times in effort to rid herself of the sleepy sensation. Her body shortly won over and all she could do was recline her head back, into the junction of Inuyasha's shoulder and neck, for a more comfortable position.

Her new position gave Inuyasha a clear view of the accessible skin on her neck. He cringed at her innocent submission. "Don't you fall asleep on me, woman. I ain't dragging your tired ass back."

"Can't we sleep here? I'll wake up early and you can take me back before anyone even notices."

"If you give me any trouble in the morning gettin' up, I'm tossing ya in the hot springs."

Kagome smiled sleepily. "Mhm."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on the thick branch with his legs crossed, placing Kagome comfortably in his lap. He tucked his arms back around her waist snugly to share his body heat. He was amazed when she just settled right against him without even opening her eyes. It was slightly discomforting for him to realize how perfectly they fit together, how natural this position felt.

In no time at all, her breathing evened out and soon she was sleeping. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his lap and ducked his head down to breathe in her calming scent. It was so familiar yet he could never remember having ever smelt it before his arrival. The scary part was what her scent did to him. He had to mask the instincts it arose in him with anger whenever he saw her or spoke to her. There was something about her that was calling to him and his demonic side. Not that it was hard for him to pretend anger with her. Often his rage was genuine because she was probably the most infuriating female he had ever met.

Holding her like this, it surprised him how tiny she truly was. She was smaller than she looked, and to start off with, she looked small. She was just the type of human that needed protection from almost everything. Not only was her small stature up against big difficulties, she was too trusting and innocent. Everything Sango had said about her was true. Kagome was too naive for her own good.

Inuyasha yawned and resigned himself to a long night of making sure they didn't fall out of this tree. He sighed and closed his eyes, hugging Kagome closer.

_Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching a girl in a bright, yellow kimono and red obi laying in the middle of a clearing of fresh, lush, green grass._

_"Inuyasha, I know you're here. Come out and join me." The girl spoke, eyes never straying from the clouds above her._

_Wordlessly, he jumped from his hiding place in the tree, next to the lounging girl with long, raven colored curls._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You want to do me a favor, Inuyasha?" The girl stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt from her lovely kimono._

_"Keh." He snorted and crossed his arms into his haori sleeves._

_She smiled sweetly and clasped her hands together in excitement. "Alright, but you have to keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them, okay?"_

_He closed his eyes obediently. Inuyasha heard her giggle then felt something smooth and glossy brush against his cheek. His hair was moved and then there was a slight weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt panicky though he didn't know why._

_"Open your eyes." The precious woman from before said with a less cheerful tone than before._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the sweet smelling girl holding out her hands. In her palms were white and purple beads he had never seen before, yet he knew all about them._

_"Why did you remove the Beads of Subjugation?" He asked, confused._

_He saw her bottom lip tremble. "I-I took off your beads because I want to know you want to stay with me because you love me. Not because I have this over you." She dropped the beads at his feet and took off across the field._

_She was lucky she made it even two feet from him before he was holding her securely in his arms, letting her cry away all her insecurities. Finally, when her sniffling ended he lifted her chin with a clawed finger so he could look at her._

_Her oceanic blue eyes were shining with unshed tears and she had the cutest shade of pink dusting her cheeks. As she quieted herself down, she must have realized how stupid she must look for running away like that. She knew he would catch her. He always did._

_"You took them off because you love me?"_

_The melancholy girl nodded into his hands. He smirked._

_"Good, because fucking nobody but me is allowed to have your love."_

_The look in her eyes told him she would need more convincing. So Inuyasha slipped a hand away from her chin into her hair and lowered his lips to hers. A shock ignited a fire between their bodies._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with a frenzied passion. His other clawed hand snaked under her obi knot pressing her pelvis into his. She gasped at the sensation of the contact and slid her hands under the neck of his haori and undershirt. She reveled in the strong build of his upper body._

_The hand in her hair joined its partner at her obi to began to untie it. Surrendering completely to the pent up sexual tension of years, she trailed her soft lips down to his chin and throat. She smiled into Inuyasha's neck when she felt the obi come loose. She slowly slid her hands up and over his shoulders and down his arms, bringing his white under yukata and red haori to hang at his waist._

_Inuyasha found her lips again when she began to pull his haori out of his harmarka. He soon found himself shirtless and being pulled to the ground by this forceful yet puny woman._

_Using one elbow for support, the other hand untied the rest of the confining ties of her kimono. She smiled into his lips and trailed a hand down his bare back, and under the waist of his harmarka. Teasing him here and there until…_

_"Kagome..." He moaned huskily._

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He shakily brushed a hand through his bangs, still breathing erratically from his dream.

It felt so real.

He looked down at Kagome and he was hit with the most amazing scent. It tickled yet burned his nose, and it was coming from Kagome. She was aroused.

'_Is she having the same dream?… Fuck! If Sesshomaru ever found me here with a horny Kagome, I'd be dead.'_

Kagome snuggled closer to him in her sleep, a faint smile gracing her lips.

'_I better take her back before Sango notices. Or better yet, before I can't control myself.' _He added solemnly.

With a fear of Sango's reaction to a missing princess, Inuyasha sped off. Kagome never once stirred.

Cradling Kagome carefully in one hand, he opened the shoji with the other. He eased into the door quietly and closed it. Behind him, someone lit a candle and everything was bathed in orange.

In a harsh whisper, Sango began to scold Inuyasha. "Just where have you two been?"

"She went for a walk and I-"

"Wasn't thinking? You could have told me that earlier! I didn't know what to do! I almost went to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha!" She hissed viciously.

He lowered Kagome onto her futon carefully and pulled a sheet over her to replace the absence of his body heat. He watched her sleep for a quick second before walking to the door, ignoring the pissed off demon slayer.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned in her sleep.

"Oh." Sango flushed pink immediately understanding.

"She'll need a bath in the morning before Sesshomaru or Kouga catch wind of her." He said at the door.

"You could always tell Sesshomaru about tonight."

"Keh, its nothing."

Sango waited until after he left before sighing. _'Their relationship is heading in the right direction at least. If only Inuyasha wasn't so stubborn… And Kagome for that matter… I guess Sesshomaru was right, "A Chosen's emotions aren't effected by the passing of time."'_

* * *

The next morning, Kagome awoke to find Sango already dressed for the hot springs. The blue eyed girl smiled gratefully at her friend and together they hurried to the bath house.

"Sango, are you alright? You're very quiet this morning."

Her maid-in-waiting smiled softly. "Yeah, sure." There was a long pause. "Hey, have you maybe picked a lord yet?"

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No, not at all. Hopefully tonight will help me decide."

"Tonight?"

"Lord Kouga asked me to go on a walk with him."

"I see. And how do you like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to talk much but when I sit in his presence I feel safe, or maybe a little bit intimidated. He has a certain authority about him, doesn't he?"

Sango nodded. "So how does he compare to Lord Kouga?"

Kagome paused as if trying to find an exact name for the emotion to her feelings. "Well, Kouga is… charming. But I also feel intimidated around him. He obviously knows what he wants from me, but I still don't know what I want from him."

Again, Sango nodded. "That makes sense. And what about Master Inuyasha?" She asked nonchalantly.

Kagome blushed and tried to hide the surprise in her eyes. "How can you ask that? He isn't even one of my options!"

"I didn't say he was, I was just asking what you thought of him." She countered innocently.

"Oh, right." Kagome wanted to look anywhere but at Sango; but instead looked her straight in the eye. "He is a jerk." And she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sango frowned. _'Liar.'_

Kagome leaned back against the spring and closed her eyes.

'_What is it about that place that made me act like that? It was like I had known him for years and him carrying me into a tree was just as natural as blinking. And what is it about Inuyasha that feels so right?_

_Right before he got there, I called his name... And then he was there, and I wasn't upset to be discovered at my secret place, I was relieved to see him as if I have been waiting for him for ages…'_

The princess sunk underneath the water completely. _'And my dream last night! What was that all about? It was like an alternate universe where we were lovers… Well, I have to forget about it; it will just make things more confusing…'_

* * *

Kagome knelt beside Lord Sesshomaru and noticed a beat up leather bond book at his knees. Lord Sesshomaru caught her eying it.

"Pick it up if you wish to do so. It's yours."

Kagome felt embarrassed as she reached over to pick it up. The leather of the cover was smooth against her fingertips from all the wear and tear. She opened the cover and flipped through its contents. Something powerful seemed to issue forth form its blank pages.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

Kagome rested her head against the old flowerless tree and ran idle fingers over the mysterious book her lap.

'_Why did he give me this book? And why is it that I feel so familiar with it? I've never seen it before in my life!'_

Kagome's eyes scanned the branches of the tree looking for the boy with silver hair that followed her here. She had completely forgotten he was there, he was being so quiet. Even during lunch he refused to speak or look at her. She wondered what was bothering him.

'_I should be the one avoiding him; I was the one with the hentai dream last night.' _Kagome noticed he was sitting in the same branch as last night; she smiled at him. _'Inuyasha looks kinda handsome from this angle. Shame, he has such a foul temper.' _Kagome frowned at him unconsciously. _'Him and his brother are complete opposites, really. Though I guess he does have a few redeeming qualities…'_

"Why are you looking at me like that, wench?"

Kagome sighed. _'Or not.'_

"You can be pretty creepy for a human." Inuyasha said as he leapt down from his perch.

Kagome smiled at him and held out her arms, sending him the signal to pick her up.

"It was a one time thing, woman. Not gonna happen again." He looked away from her.

Kagome pouted, still holding her hands out to him. "Please Inuyasha, I can't do it without your help."

"You're pathetic. You actually think the puppy eyes will work on me? Well, you unobservant wench, I am part dog demon so it ain't gonna work!" He pointed to his ears and looked down at her.

'_Damn this girl is good.' _Inuyasha was thinking a minute later when he was holding the happy woman-child in the tree. _'Make a mental note that her puppy eyes actually do work on me…'_

Kagome opened her book again and felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her.

"I don't see why that bastard gave you that. Something with a demonic aura shouldn't be given to a puny human girl like you."

She turned slightly in his arms. "Demonic aura?" She watched him nod. "No wonder when I opened the cover I could feel something powerful." Kagome was completely intrigued now with the book.

"You mean you can feel the demonic aura?"

It was her turn to nod. "Weird, right? I wonder what it's purpose is."

"Purpose? It's a book..." Silently, he thought, _'The only purpose I want to know is yours… Why is everyone after you, Kagome?'_

"Why would any ordinary book have an aura? It isn't a demon, is it?"

"Baka, it's just a book. Sesshomaru isn't so heartless as to hand you a demon."

"Then why would he give me this?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute and his mood turned sour. "Likes you, I guess."

Kagome turned so her back was rested into Inuyasha again. _'That's what I wanted... Right?'_

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, right before Kagome went to see Kouga, that she saw her mother again. Her mother was walking at such a brisk pace, even with her junhitoe weighing her down, that Sango couldn't even keep up with her.

"Kagome dear! I am so glad I caught you!" Lady Higurashi said in one breath. "I heard about your walk with Kouga and I rushed over here to see you before you left."

"Oh, what's going on?" About this time, Sango finally caught up with the pair.

"Here, let's go in your room. I have some good news for you."

Once the three woman were seated comfortably in her chambers, Sango lit a candle and placed it in the middle of their triangle.

"For awhile, I was worried that you wouldn't find either lord acceptable. Marrying one of them would be almost just as bad as marrying you to Naraku. So, just last night Kaede confided in me that she once was a Shinto priestess, in the days before I was born. And she knows quite a few useful potions." Seeing that Kagome wasn't quite following, she added, "Honey, if you have yet to make a final decision by the sixth night, I want you and Sango to runaway."

Kagome tried to smile but her mother's plan made no sense. "It wouldn't matter if we ran away. The demon lords both have an excellent sense of smell; they could track us down."

Lady Higurashi smiled lightly. "I always knew you were a bright child, Kagome. At first that's what kept me up at night, you could run away but you would for sure be found. Then when Kaede mentioned to me her being a Shinto priestess, I asked if she could whip up anything that would be useful to your escape. And as it turns out, she can. She is brewing our answer right now!"

Kagome looked at Sango, who was pensively staring at Lady Higurashi, then back at her mother. "What type of potion is it?"

"It's a special kind of potion that can mask a person's scent. At first your scent will appear to have just disappeared but the next day it will be back, just slightly different. It changes everyone's scent a different way so the demon lords most likely won't recognize you unless they see you in person."

"So all I have to do is drink this potion?"

"Well, you don't drink it. If you drink it, they potion will become permanent. Kaede will seal some in a small vial that you will need to keep with you at all times in order for it to be effective."

Kagome turned to Sango. "And you would agree to do this for me?"

Sango smiled tightly. "Of course."

Sango stayed in Kagome's room for several minutes after Lady Higurashi and Kagome left before quietly slipping out of the shoji. She trotted lightly to the next door and knocked.

"Inuyasha, open up."

There was some deep mumbling, followed by light footsteps. The shoji slid open for Sango, and to her surprise she was not greeted by Inuyasha, but by Lord Sesshomaru. She was immediately on her knees, bowing respectfully to him.

"My Lord, I just came to inform Inuyasha of the Lady Higurashi's back-up plan." She rose from her bow.

"As it would be, I heard all of it for myself. That mother of hers has no sense of duty. I will just have to see to it that she still ends up in my domain. Inuyasha, you make sure that wolf doesn't make off with what is ours."

Sesshomaru moved pass Sango and out the door.

* * *

Kouga led Kagome around the peaceful, silver bathed grounds. He was being a prefect gentlemen, much to Kagome's relief. Kouga even seemed worried when she arrived late, but all the same, cordially offered his arm to her. They talked very little, both just enjoying the other's silent company on this beautiful night.

"Have you made up your mind yet, Princess?"

"I do not know what you mean." Kagome said softly, looking away, worried he knew about her mother's marriage scheme.

"So you aren't coming home with me tonight?"

The young woman gave him a puzzled look. "You are going home tonight? Why?"

Kouga smiled down at her and slowed his pace. "I told you already. Why stick around when I already plan to make you my woman?"

It all came back to Kagome, she remembered the first full day Kouga was here. He had indeed said that he was only planning to stay for three days.

"So what do you say we go to your chambers, pack up your kimono and hit the road?"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't just leave like that, Lord Kouga. You still need my okkasan's permission. Plus, I don't know you. We can't just runaway together. What about the festival?"

"But we are in love! I could take you home to the mountains, make you my woman and have you back here for the festival. Okay? Lets go." Kouga began tugging her along.

The young princess braced herself against his pulling. "No thank you, Lord Kouga. And I think its time for me to retire for the evening." She said averting her eyes when he scowled down at her.

"Kagome, are you rejecting me?"

Her sudden uneasiness made her speak more softly. "No, its just-"

"Good, because I would hate to result to kidnapping."

Surprised by his threatening tone, she finally searched his face. Half was shaded in the dim light but the other half completely and utterly intent. Her pulse rate increased and she felt the familiar rush of adrenaline in her blood. Her instincts were screaming for her to run.

"Thank you for the enjoyable walk, Lord Kouga. I'm going to retire now. Goodnight." Kagome bowed respectfully but when she tried to turn away, his hands stayed her. "Lord Kouga, I want to go back now." Her voice was weak from her rising panic and adrenaline.

"And leave without giving me a goodbye kiss?"

"What? But I cant, this isn't appropriate. My Lord, please..." She began to struggle in his arms.

"Appropriate? But I know you better than that, Kagome. Your scent gives you away. You find me attractive. Why hide your attraction?"

'_Attraction? Certainly, not now… But he is right. Before it was so confusing but I don't want this…'_

Kouga face was creeping closer to hers, she tried once again to brake away but his hold was too strong for her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and continued to struggle, she could feel his breath on her cheek. She peeked an eye open and she gulped when she realized how close he was.

"No!" She gasped trying to turn her head away.

One of Kouga's hands forced her chin in place. Then there was a gentle pressure on her lips. Her eyes closed tightly for fear if she kept them open she would cry.

"Get off her, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled leaping into view.

Kouga pulled his lips from Kagome's and released his hold on her, turning to face a pissed off half-demon.

"Back off, mutt. I am a little busy right now."

Kagome sunk down to her knees, tenderly touching her violated lips. Only vaguely was she aware of the confrontation happening before her.

"Keh. Sesshomaru was just on his way to your room. He wanted to talk to you about skipping out early." Inuyasha said clutching his fists hard.

Kouga growled and looked back at silent girl. "I'll be back, princess." He glared at Inuyasha. "Don't you touch her." With that he whisked off to his room.

Inuyasha cautiously approached Kagome. When he stooped down in front of her, he saw she was crying. "You alright?" His voice laced with genuine concern.

The princess shook her head, spilling tears from her eyes. She wiped them away with her kimono sleeve. Inuyasha slipped something into her lap, she curiously eyed the offering and smiled a little.

She launched herself at Inuyasha and locked her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

* * *

Kouga leaned casually against the door frame, staring moodily at the Great Lord.

"Mutt-face said you wanted me?"

Sesshomaru stood, his stance serious and intimidating. "I feel you have neglected to remember what I have told you many times before."

Kouga scoffed. "I didn't forget; I just chose not to pay heed. Listen Sesshomaru, I want Naraku dead as much as you do. These past 200 years have been hell but I don't see how my mating Kagome will change anything. Last time I gave up on her, Naraku wasn't defeated. Maybe we need to try another strategy."

"Don't think you are the only one to realize that. However, we both know why Kagome needs to end up in my domain."

Kouga sighed. "I don't understand why you care so much for Inuyasha's feelings. He has already failed her once."

"I am tired of repeating myself. In order to unleash Inuyasha's full potential, he needs someone to protect."

Kouga arrogantly shook his head. "Yeah, yeah because of some cryptic remark your father made before his death? I still refuse to give up so quickly. She still has time to choose me."

In a flash of silver, Sesshomaru had Kouga pinned to the wall, his lethal, poison claws just barely breaking the skin on Kouga's neck. "Ruin our chances of defeating Naraku a second time and you will not live to see the third." He roughly tossed him out the door.

"Keep in mind wolf, emotions are not affected by the passing of time. The way she feels for him has not changed. She is his true Chosen."

Kouga cursed as his throat constricted from the poison. He dashed off to clean himself up and recover.

'_I refuse to believe that. I can better protect her than mutt-face!'_

* * *

Sango sighed for the millionth time as she continued to walk aimlessly around the grounds. _'What if Kagome chooses Kouga? I know he can not make her happy like Inuyasha can. And if she chooses Sesshomaru? Then she must live out her days watching Inuyasha from a far. She will not be happy there either. Damn this plan. What was Sesshomaru thinking?' _She paused, she heard talking up ahead.

"My my, what lovely ladies you are. Tell me now, how is it that neither of you are married?" A smooth voice asked two giggling maidens.

"Oh monk, you flatter us. We are not anything special." One of them answered shyly.

Sango's anger flared violently; she stepped up to wooden railing. "Monk, you there. My Lady wishes a word with you."

Said monk turned around slowly, he cringed when he saw who was addressing him. "O-Oh, of course. Lead the way."

Sango did her best to smile politely at the two disappointed women. They had gone no farther then around the next corner when she wheeled around to face the monk.

"Just what the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing, my flower. I was just having an innocent conversation." He held up his hands defensively.

"I thought we were passed this!" She gestured around the corner. "I thought you stopped being a pervert a couple hundred years ago!" She slapped him hard, while doing her best to keep from crying.

"Sango, my love. Do not be cross. Old habits die hard. You must know that I would never dishonor you." He stepped forward slowly as if she were a cornered animal.

Her defenses broke, and she began to cry softly. "How can I? We have been apart for many years, how do I know that you have been faithful? Miroku, I can not keep doing this. I worry all time that when our mission is complete and I come home, you will no longer love me."

He circled her in his arms. "I regret my actions tonight; I wish I had known what I was doing. Trust me though, butterfly, I have had no one since you."

Sango hugged him back, though still distraught. "I know that. It's just this whole plan is starting to get to me. My emotions have been so up and down lately. I do not know how much more of this I can take."

He nodded and kissed her forehead tenderly. "It really is our Kagome, isn't it?" Sango nodded into his chest. "And that is why you can't see her married for duty and not love. You know how it is supposed to end. Sango, my love, you must have faith in Sesshomaru. He has done a lot of planning since the last time. We will not lose her again."

She bit her lip and looked into his violet eyes, finally surrendering. "I will try."

Planting another kiss to her brow, he added, "How about we make our way back to my chambers? I need you right now, my love."

She nodded and took his hand.

* * *

Kagome traced her fingers along the hem of the handkerchief.

"This is a lovely handkerchief." She muttered, tracing the intricate designs along the edges.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "It was my mother's."

She turned in his arms so she was sideways in his lap. "Thank you for saving me tonight."

The leaves of the old tree rustled, causing the moon's rays to sway a pretty pattern on the two of them. The fragrance of the surrounding cherry blossom tress gently enveloped them in a calming caress by the gentle breeze.

"Keh, why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked leaning back.

She stared at the ground below, which at the moment was pretty far down. "Because he kissed me."

"So?"

She sighed, wishing desperately to rid herself of this sad, heavy feeling. "He was my first kiss."

Inuyasha was silent so Kagome took it as he didn't understand. "For humans, especially girls, your first kiss is very important and something you always remember."

"Keh. It should only matter if you wanted it." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome smiled. _'If only it were that simple. I had dreamed of my first kisses for ages and it was hardly the tender, romantic embrace I imagined… It didn't feel half as good as this…' _She sighed. _'Don't go there, Kagome.' _

"You're right. Thanks." She placed a hand on his chest and leaned against him. "Otsu, Master Inuyasha."

"Oh no! Not again, wench!"

She wrinkled her nose playfully at him. "Wench, huh? Well, then I'm going to call you dog-boy."

He grimaced. "Dog-boy? You think you're a clever wench?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "That's what everyone keeps saying."

_Inuyasha paced outside the priestess's hut. _'Something's not right… Why can't I hear the baby?'

_The door flap parted and out walked an elderly woman. She frowned and shook her head._

_"Go to her." The elderly woman walked away._

_Inuyasha hesitated but pushed the flap aside all the same._

_"Kagome?"_

_He saw his mate sitting against the wall with a bundle in her arms. When she looked at him, his heart shattered into a million fragments. Her pretty face was moist with tears and she was biting her lip. She held out the bundle to him._

_Inuyasha stepped closer and took the tiny object. He moved the cloth away and there in his arms was a small baby. It's eyes were closed; its little heart wasn't beating. The baby was dead._

_"We tried to revive it. But we couldn't." Kagome put her hands to her face and wept loudly._

_"Kagome..."_

_"I am an awful mate! I can't even have children! I killed our child!"_

_"It wasn't your-"_

_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Kuyamu."_

_She continued to weep as Inuyasha held their third, lifeless baby._

There was a deep purring and a hand caressing her stomach. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, she was disorientated. She felt shaky and noticed she was crying. Hastily, she wiped her eyes on her kimono sleeve. That's when she noticed something was nuzzling her neck and she saw silver.

She could help it as she continued to cry, even though she realized now she had only been dreaming.

"It felt so real." She whispered, feeling a deep, soul-deep pain in her chest.

"I know."

"But why?" She sobbed into her hands. "Those babies…"

"It was only a dream." His voice was a loving caress; he handed her the handkerchief.

She dried her eyes and fisted both hands in his haori, closing her eyes. "I'm happy you woke me up; it was just awful!"

Inuyasha began to purr again and Kagome relaxed a little when she felt the vibrations feed into her shivering body. With one of her hands she grabbed the clawed hand on her stomach, lacing their fingers together. Her small fingers clutching his desperately, as if he was her lifeline. _'I don't know what it is about him... But I need him… And I have no idea what I am going to do about it.'_


	6. Surrendering

Chapter Five

_Surrendering_

* * *

Day four went by fairly smooth; Kouga kept his space. However, he seemed to be back and with more exuberance then ever, today: day five.

Kagome had just finished lunch with Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru. It was pretty uneventful except for when Inuyasha got his rice dumped on him by a clumsy servant. Sesshomaru even seemed to be amused by that. Kagome, however, was thinking how Inuyasha had looked adorable when he was mad. Maybe she would devise a plan...

She vigorously shook her head, scolding herself. _'Calm down, Kagome.' _For the last couple of days, all she could think about was Inuyasha. Ever since that first night they shared together in her tree, all her consuming thoughts were on the hanyou. She was even tempted, more then once, to let Kouga touch her again so Inuyasha would appear and carry her away.

It was like she had wasted the last seventeen years of her life without him. Yet, she was starting to wish she would stop thinking of him; for two reasons. One she couldn't concentrate on her marriage situation and two she feared she was starting to get a little too used to him. Inuyasha was like a plague to her. She sighed.

Kagome was sitting in the secret clearing with her back against their tree's base and for some odd reason without Inuyasha with her, she felt lonely.

Speaking of lonely, it had been days since she had seen her mom and Sango seemed to disappear right after she got Kagome ready in the mornings, and didn't reappear until bedtime.

She sighed again and reached into the sleeve of her kimono. She pulled out the white handkerchief Inuyasha had let her borrow the other day. It was very fragile and thin. She wondered briefly if Inuyasha always carried it with him as a memento of his mother. It made her feel kind of guilty to have it with her now.

Holding it in two hands she brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. She pulled it away and frowned. It just smelt like her perfume. _'It doesn't smell like Inuyasha anymore... I like his earthy smell, its comforting…'_

She closed her eyes, deciding it was time for her to get back to the matter at hand. She had to try to decide her feelings for the two visiting lords.

After never reaching a final conclusion because of certain persistent thoughts about a grumpy hanyou, all she decided was if Inuyasha wasn't going to show up to keep her company maybe she _would_ go find Kouga.

Again, she frowned. _'Good one, Kagome. That's not thinking of Inuyasha or anything...'_

When Kouga was nowhere to be found, Kagome headed for her chambers so she could changed for a bath. However, to make her foul mood even more vile, Sango had disappeared yet again and she had to have a random servant girl help her change. At a time like this, all the lonely girl really wanted was a little time with her best friend.

'_That's not too much to ask for, is it Sango!_' She fumed bitterly as she walked alone to the bathhouse.

Kagome entered the misty area of the hot springs quietly; still stewing in feistiness. She dropped her things on a wooden bench and was about to undress when she heard something. The sound was coming from the other side of the wooden screen. Cautiously, she held her bathing yukata closed at the neck and timidly peaked into the bathing area.

Through the misty haze, Kagome could make out a lone figure, and upon deeper speculation she discovered it was Inuyasha.

She couldn't breathe, all she could do was stare. Never before with her virgin eyes ever seen a naked man. She counted her blessings that his back was turned so her hungry gaze could go unnoticed. Kagome watched completely mesmerized as Inuyasha raised his arms above his head and stretched. The tension in his honey colored skin seemed unreal, every muscle perfectly defined, and she found this oddly arousing. She could picture herself running her hands down his back, mapping the deep ridges in his hard skin.

'_When have I become some sort of animal? I shouldn't think that way about him. I shouldn't feel this way about anyone.' _She stepped back and leaned heavily on the wooden screen. She shook herself, feeling a little fearful. Her body felt hot and uncomfortable; she realized her blush probably extended all the way to her toes. Feeling mortified at feeling this way and guilty for peaking, Kagome gathered her stuff and left as quietly as she had entered.

* * *

Sango knocked softly at the shoji to Lord Sesshomaru's room. A moment later, the panel door slid open by a young maid. Sango knelt at the door and gave a low bow before standing and entering.

Sesshomaru was sitting on his knees in the center of the candle lit room. When Sango was seated before him, he turned to the serving maid. "That will be all for tonight."

The girl mutely bowed and exited on her knees from the room.

After the girl was gone, Sango took a deep breath and tried to collect her scattered thoughts and emotions.

When she didn't begin right away, Sesshomaru spoke. "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me, Sango?"

She let out a long sigh and bravely met his dispassionate gaze. "I fear that the plan is not working."

"You doubt my plan?" A slashing eyebrow raised.

Sango would have swore he was amused but she certainly wasn't. "I don't doubt that you have spent the last 200 years perfecting your plan. It is just that the first time around, Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship took almost three years to fully develop, and because the well sealed for another three years, it took almost six years total for them to finally mate. Their relationship now is moving at that same agonizing pace. We have less than a year before Kagome is 18 years old and the jewel resurfaces."

"I understand all that. However, one way or another she will be in my domain by the end of the week."

"But how can you guarantee that?"

"I plan to offer my hand to Kagome tomorrow, as Kouga already has. If Inuyasha doesn't mate her before the end of the week, I will marry Kagome myself until he realizes she is his Chosen. They will be mated before her next birthday."

"And what of the escape plan Lady Higurashi is planning for Kagome?"

"Inuyasha will not let her leave." He answered readily.

Sango couldn't help her frown. She had hoped this conversation would reassure her. Her emotions had been on edge for the past week and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take this stress. Normally she was collected and strong spirited but now after 200 years of planning, she was bone tired. And she cared deeply for Kagome and Inuyasha.

She felt so helpless and she simply didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Changed into a fresh kimono, although still slightly annoyed at herself for earlier, Kagome decided a nice peaceful walk would clear her tainted thoughts. She immediately felt just that as soon as her delicate geta touched the stone path that would lead her through to the inner most garden. The night air was crisp, cool and welcome to her heated cheeks. Her mind cleared and she smiled at the pristine look of her castle. Every landscape was meticulous, and every stone placed with great care. She loved absolutely everything here in the Eastern Domain.

She knelt beside her mother's favorite koi pond. The giant fish of orange and white slowly swam around, occasionally disappearing from view as they floated beneath the various water plants.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" A sweet voice drifted to her on the mellow breeze.

Kagome looked up and smiled at her mother. "About my situation. I think above all I just worry if I'll be happy when I move away from here."

Lady Higurashi took a seat next to her daughter in the soft grass. "Of course you will. It'll just take some time." Her eyes drifted to the fish pond. "I remember when your father first brought me home. I cried for weeks, missing my family and comforts of home. Then one day your father asked me, 'What will make you happy again?' I said 'To go home. I do not want to be your wife.' Instead of being angry your father just laughed. He said 'Wife, I will not do that but I will give you anything to keep you from crying.' I replied, 'Then bring me something that will remind me of home.'"

This was the first time that Kagome had ever heard her mother speak willingly of her father. "What did he bring you?"

Her mother smiled. "This garden. When I first arrived here, this garden was a mess. I would come out here all the time and sit by myself. I loathed how ugly it was, and I often used it against your father. I told him everyday how it was an insult to give a Lady such a sad excuse of a garden." She saw Kagome's mouth drop open; Lady Higurashi laughed behind her hand. "I was a very rebellious youth, much unlike yourself."

Kagome blushed.

"So I waited for several days for your father to bring me my present. When he finally did, I was very disappointed. He appeared one day in my chambers with a heavy box. He placed it at my feet and instructed me to open it. When I did, I found gardening tools."

"I don't understand."

"Well, your father knew me better than I thought. He knew I secretly loved this garden. I loved the idea of it being all mine. So, with his tools I created this. Of course, I needed help with the pond and planting the trees but I planned the whole thing. When I was done I had what I needed. It really was something that reminded me of home, because I had modeled it after my mother's garden."

"I'm impressed Mama, I never knew you did all this."

Lady Higurashi lightly touched her daughter's knee. "What I'm trying to say is, if things aren't perfect when you leave here, just know you can always make them better. In time I came to love your father for everything he was."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled at her mother. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Anytime dear, I know this whole thing was very sudden but I just want to let you know how proud I am of you." Lady Higurashi kissed Kagome's cheek before standing up. "It is getting late for this old lady, so I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight, dear."

"Good night, Mama."

She watched her mother's graceful exit and then too stood up. She brushed off her mildly damp knees and headed in the direction of her chambers.

Kagome found herself thinking about her mother's story on her way back. _'Mama loved papa, even though she hated him when they first got married. I thought that love was something you always felt. If I was wrong about that, then maybe I was wrong about getting married. Mama is happy, surely I will be too.'_

"My woman needs to pay more attention to where she is going. I wouldn't want her to run into someone, well, someone other than me." Kouga smirked toothily down at a stunned Kagome.

She didn't even realize she had almost bumped into him. "Oh, good evening Lord Kouga. Kuyamu."

"Don't think nothing' of it; I particularly like the idea of having you run into me." He circled her waist with his arms, she squeaked at the sudden intrusion. "See how nicely you fit against me?"

"Lord Kouga, I do not think this is very appropriate. Please let go." Her mind quickly relived their moment two nights ago and she was suddenly panicky.

Her plea went unnoticed since he was busy nuzzling her soft, inviting neck with his nose. "How is it that a human girl such as yourself can smell so good?"

She pushed her hands against his chest, trying to ease him off her. "Lord Kouga, please-"

"Get off her, _now_." A growl emitted through the deserted hallway; the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck rose.

Kouga sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to face a menacing-looking Inuyasha. "What do you want now, dog-breath?"

Inuyasha stepped closer, blood red seeping into his eyes. "You are making her uncomfortable."

"Of course I'm not. She is my woman; I would know if I was making her uncomfortable." He pulled her in front so she was facing Inuyasha, he held her from behind.

Inuyasha took another step closer, looking positively lethal. Kagome swallowed hard at the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He looked ready to kill.

"Please, Lord Kouga, let me go." Kagome whispered, staring at Inuyasha.

"Good idea, Princess. That way I can beat his ass so we can continue what we started."

Kouga leapt at Inuyasha, who met him halfway. The two tumbled together over the wooden railing into the flower bed below. The hanyou rolled onto his back, bringing his feet to Kouga's stomach and giving him a powerful kick. The Great Lord went sailing through the air, however, he managed to land on his two feet. As he landed, he used the backward momentum to propel himself straight at Inuyasha.

While this was happening, Kagome had quickly dashed to the small set of stairs and ran down them, chasing after the fighting pair. _'Someone make them stop!'_

Inuyasha got to his feet in time to block the wolf-demon's right hook. Inuyasha made low kick aimed for Kouga's shins but Kouga jumped over his sweeping kick and landed a hard shot to the half-demon's chest.

Kouga was on Inuyasha in a second, pounding his fists into the half-demon's face. Kagome frantically grabbed Kouga's hand and pulled as hard as she could. Kouga ignored her and kept punching.

"Stop it! You have to stop it! You will kill him!" She tried to stop the fury of Kouga's fists, tears streaming down her face.

Hearing the agony in Kagome's voice, Kouga stopped unexpectedly. He eyed the distraught princess, then down at the bloody Inuyasha. He got up quickly and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her away from Inuyasha. She fought against him, desperate to return to Inuyasha.

"Let go of me! I have to see if he is okay!"

Kouga grabbed her with his other hand as well. "Why?" He shook her, trying to free her from her hysterics.

"Because! I need to!" Her body was trembling with fear for Inuyasha.

Kouga let go of her, and she took off. She threw herself at Inuyasha's side and began to wipe the blood off his face with the sleeve of her kimono, never thinking of the permanent damage it would cause to her kimono.

As she fretted over the unconscious boy, Kouga withdrew with a pained look on his face. _'Sesshomaru was right… her feelings really weren't affected by the passing of time.' _He gave one last long look back at the woman he had loved for over 200 years. _'As long as he makes you happy.'_

* * *

Inuyasha finally came to and immediately regretted it. His face hurt horribly and his nose was undoubtedly broken.

"Fuck, where am I?" He attempted to sit up.

"In your chambers. You are such an asshole, you know that?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Shut up, Sango. I was just making sure Kouga didn't try to leave with her again."

Sango, none-to-gently, continued to wipe the crusted blood on his cheek with a damp cloth. "He isn't stupid enough to try that twice. Not after his last talk with Sesshomaru." She paused. "Asshole." She added for good measure.

"Dammit woman, that really hurts! And stop calling me that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Keep it down, Kagome's sleeping on your futon right now. It's really late and she just fell asleep. You upset her pretty badly tonight with that stupid fight."

"I don't see how this is _my_ fault. I was just trying to protect her. She should be thanking me."

Sango slugged him in the arm. "You jerk! She is very sensitive and by almost killing yourself, you supremely freaked her out."

'_She loves you, you bastard.' _Sango wished she could say. _'He is messing everything up! He cares about her but he hasn't even admitted it to himself and we are running out of time!'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes against the harsh candle light. He scented the air, picking up on Kagome's flowery scent almost instantly. It was indeed thick with the scent of salt; she had been crying. He turned his head to the side to watch the small girl sleeping. _'I'm sorry, Kagome.'_

Sango slapped the damp cloth down and walked out of the room. "Asshole!"

* * *

"Kagome are you sure this is what you really want to do? Escaping marriage can be just as bad. Life as a peasant can be pretty harsh." Sango informed her in the candle light of her chambers.

"Dear, you don't find either of the Great Lords even likable?" Lady Higurashi asked smoothing Kagome's bangs.

"I am certain I want to do this. I really thought about what you said the other night, and I can't do what you did. I just can't." _'Inuyasha has made that decision for me... I like him too much…'_

The unpleasant events of last night flooded her. She could remember the powerful desperation and the overwhelming helplessness she felt watching the two demons fight over her. It became clear to her then that the intensity of those emotions were because she was inexplicably drawn to Inuyasha.

When she saw him laying there unconscious and blooded, she felt a part of her twist with agony. The ferocity of her need to protect him, heal him, was shocking. The complete desolation that was brought on by her fear of his injuries was too much for her to bear. To feel that impossibly attached to another was terrifying.

So, no. She did not want Lord Kouga. Despite his charming and physical appeal, she could never be with someone who didn't respect her. And, Lord Sesshomaru, while equally as handsome as Kouga, though in a different way, he was too serious. Kagome wanted a marriage like her parents'. She wanted affection and love and that seemed highly doubtful with Sesshomaru.

'_And Inuyasha…' _Well, she was better off forgetting about him. He hadn't shown the least bit of interest in her. His reaction to Kouga's possessiveness was sheer male jealousy. Inuyasha feared his brother was being cuckolded and stepped in to secure her for his domain.

Even those beautiful nights when he held her in the tree were nothing. Kagome, was the only on affected, she was sure. Or else, why was Inuyasha so distant and temperamental with her when they met each other anywhere else in the kingdom.

No, if she wanted to protect her kingdom, she would have to disappear. She wouldn't be marrying anyone.

Lady Higurashi nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. "It's okay; I believe you. It's just I don't want you to get hurt. Life out there is nothing like what you are used to."

Kaede cleared her throat. "Worry not for your daughter. She has Sango to protect her and Kagome does have strong spiritual blood running through her veins."

"That is indeed true, and if you can just live it out for a couple months, we can smuggle you back into the palace."

Kagome smiled at her mother, lightly patting her hand. "It's settled then. So what is next?"

"There is nothing more we can do then prepare you some food. Gather a few items you wish to take with you, I suppose. I can not send you off with too much or suspicions will arise. Tomorrow night, I'll come in to say goodnight and hand you the vial. You should make your escape soon after."

Fear welled up inside Kagome, this step made her fate final. "I'll still be able to write to you, right?"

Sango interrupted. "Yes, but not often."

"She is right honey, who knows when we will see each again."

Kagome looked away. _'It will be worth it. I realize now that I can not go through with marriage. I just pray this works.'_

* * *

Kagome awoke on the sixth day with an uneasy feeling. Sango fetched a bucket of cold water and a wash cloth. Her forehead was on fire and she had a terrible headache. Somehow, she couldn't find sleep the night before.

Later that morning when her fever went down Kagome dressed and had breakfast with her mother. They were quiet, afraid if they spoke too often the moment they had would slip away.

Sango, once again, was nowhere insight and so the conflicted princess bathed by herself. Slowly, she washed her body with her finest soaps and scrubs. _'Bathing might be a luxury in a peasant's world.'_

She patted her body dry and slipped back into her bathing yukata. She walked slowly back to her chambers where a random servant helped her dress.

The morning melted into midday and she had caught no sight of either Lord. In fact, she was informed later that Lord Kouga left earlier that same morning. Kagome wasn't surprised and nor did she really care.

She shooed away the servant girl and grabbed the book Lord Sesshomaru had given her; she headed for the peaceful solace of her clearing.

A light restless breeze picked up in the clearing when she arrived. It gently tossed her hair around and rustled the bottom of her orange kimono.

Her geta seemed to disappear completely in the soft Japanese grass, only the bright white of her tabi showed. In a spontaneous decision, she kicked her geta off and sprinted toward her tree, leaving her wooden sandals where they lay.

She plopped down on her bottom, facing the tree, with her legs extended in front of her. Her one hand supporting her weight, the other resting on the leather bond book.

She moved her other hand on top of it too and laid down flat on her back. She could feel the demonic power of the book pressing up against her fingers and she felt another warm breeze brush over her body. Her eyelids grew heavy and with the assistance of a deep purring she fell into a much needed sleep.

Kagome woke several hours later to find a pink and purple sky before her eyes. She blinked a few times and sat up, looking around. She stifled a yawn.

There sitting in a neat pile next to her was her leather book and wooden geta. Instinctively, she looked back at the entrance of the clearing with a confused look.

'_I could have sworn I left those over there.' _She shook her head of long ebony curls and gazed into the branches of the tree before her.

* * *

She stood in the moonlit hall with one hand lightly touching the shoji and the other holding a white handkerchief to her chest. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes again and letting out a breath; she slid the shoji open.

Kagome stepped inside and closed it quietly behind her. It took her eyes several minutes to adjust to the dark room but when they did she quickly found the silver outline of a sleeping hanyou. The girl noiselessly crept to his side and knelt beside him.

He was so curious to her; he was sleeping sitting up against the wall that connected their rooms. His bed was on the opposite wall than where it was supposed to be.

She had only meant to deliver his handkerchief, nothing more but by its own account, her free hand reached out to gently trace a slender finger along his jaw and up to the spot where human ears would normally be. Her fingers continued up until she had one of his furry appendages between her thumb and fore finger; she began caressing its silkiness while he breathed onto her outstretched arm.

Since that first moment she saw him, Kagome had craved to touch him like this. She was crazed with wonder by the texture of his ears, the feel of his hair... She sighed blissfully. His skin was warm and smooth; his hair and ears enviously soft and silky.

The fact her eyes were misting up went unnoticed to her as she let go of his handkerchief and used that hand to rub his other velvety ear. Subconsciously, she rubbed faster and slightly harder as hot liquid escaped her closed eyes and slipped down her cool cheek.

'_How can I bare to never see him again?' _The thought painfully brewed up.

Before the tear slipped off her chin a warm pressure wiped it away. She opened her eyes and was faced with molten, glowing, amber orbs. She let out a whimper and stopped rubbing his ears.

She retracted her arms and put her hands to her face. "I'm sorry, Master Inuyasha. I just came in to give you back your handkerchief. I didn't mean to wake you… or touch you for that matter." She wiped her eyes with her kimono and then held out the item for him.

Inuyasha looked at the material but made no move to take it. "Why are you crying?" His voice was softer than normal.

She smiled meekly. "Just frustrated, I guess. Tomorrow is the festival and both Lords requested for my hand in marriage. I will have to marry one." She lied; he knew.

"Keh. Like I believe that! You're a sneaky wench, you won't even be around tomorrow." He crossed his arms.

Kagome smiled sadly, not surprised that he knew that. "Does Lord Sesshomaru know?" Her voice small and defeated.

Inuyasha frowned. "No." He lied too.

Kagome looked at him with round, watery eyes. "Will you tell him I ran away?" When he didn't answer, Kagome nodded solemnly. "Right, you will tell him. After all, him marrying me will only benefit you. When I become Lord Sesshomaru's wife-"

Roughly, Kagome was cut off by two hands clutching her upper arms. She was pulled forward urgently into Inuyasha's lap and found herself being held tightly. His face and nose were rubbing her neck. The hand on her back pulsed and the other one on her hip was pressing her further into his chest.

"Don't say that." She heard him mumble.

"Inuyasha?"

"He doesn't deserve you."

Kagome pushed back so she could look at him straight in the eye. "You don't want me to marry your brother?"

He was silent for a long time before he let go of her. He crossed his arms over his chest again, a blushing Kagome still in his lap.

"Nope. You are too much trouble for him to handle." He answered stubbornly.

"Do you think you could handle me?" Kagome asked slowly; her heart beat wildly. _'Maybe if he could return my feelings…'_

Inuyasha snorted; her heart sank. "Keh. I'd just put you up some tree. You seem to like that plenty."

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into him; she smiled into his chest. He accepted her embrace and rocked her gently. She struggled to keep her tears at bay.

'_I love you, Inuyasha.'_

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep or how she managed to slip away without him waking. Before she left, she tucked one of her hair ornaments into the front of his haori. A silk flower that read 'Loyalty' on one of its petals.

The look on Sango's face when she returned, told Kagome she was missing in action for more then just a couple minutes.

"Where have you been?" Kagome was surprised to hear her mother's voice.

Kagome blushed. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's a good thing you woke up at least. You must leave soon, if you still want time to escape." Lady Higurashi spoke in a shaky whisper.

Kagome took a step closer to her mother. Her mother's serious face cracked and she enveloped Kagome in her arms, crying softly.

"Please be careful. Let Sango protect you. Trust no one. This will all work out in the end, I'm sure of it."

Kagome closed her eyes in attempt to stop from breaking down; she let out a weak, "Yeah."

Lady Higurashi squeezed her once more. Pulling away, she wiped her eyes. Kaede stepped beside her lady and held out the vials. Lady Higurashi picked one up and briefly examined it before passing it on to Kagome.

"Don't use it just yet. Wait until we leave. Sango has your stuff already packed."

Kagome nodded, pocketing the vial in the front of her kimono. Her mother glided past her for the door.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?" Her mother smiled through tear streaked cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome. Take care."

"You too." Was all Kagome could manage.

Lady Higurashi left before Kaede and went down the hall with light footsteps.

"Kagome, we'll... I'll promise you will be able to come back soon." Sango hugged her shoulders from behind.

Kagome wiped her tears away and turned to face Sango. "I think I'm ready."

Kagome felt on edge as she and Sango pulled long, dark grey tunics over themselves. The gold, glowing talismans around their necks shed a warmth to which Kagome found oddly comforting.

Sango dosed the candles in Kagome's room and shouldered a large, green knapsack. She looked at Kagome's hooded figure.

"We are going to use a secret escape door here in your chambers."

"I have an escape door?" Kagome asked with disbelief.

Sango nodded though she doubted Kagome could see. "Yeah, only me and your mother know of it."

Kagome was silent as Sango walked to Kagome's flower vase and picked it up. Under it was a small, dark rounded circle, mistaken by anyone as a mere blemish in the wood.

Sango pressed hard on the spot and somewhere by the shoji something clicked. Sango placed the flower vase back and passed by Kagome. She knelt in front of the door and Kagome curiously peered over her shoulder.

Sango was trying to pry a board open. With a soft pop the board opened and Sango smiled over at Kagome.

"I'll go down first then you follow."

Sango slipped down the mysterious dark hole. Kagome heard a small thud and edged toward the trap door. She lightly fingered the talisman around her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and jumped.

Her feet never touched the bottom.


	7. Making a Choice

Chapter Six

_Making a Choice_

* * *

When she found herself suspended in mid air, she winced. Her body was twisted and turned around. Two powerful hands held her by her upper arms roughly. A loud snarl emitted through the dead silence and Kagome remotely registered Sango's curses.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked in a horrified whisper.

Inuyasha snorted and pulled her into him completely. His grip was strong and she couldn't escape. She tried to move her shoulders back but her arms were still locked to her sides. Kagome, in one final effort, harshly pulled her shoulders backwards.

That earned her another menacing growl and a sharp nip at her neck. Kagome grasped; wide eyed, she struggled more and in turn she received another nip.

"Stop biting me! Let me go!" Kagome whispered as loud as she could. "Sango! Help get him off me!"

"Submit to him!" Sango hissed from the pit in the floor.

Kagome stopped struggling. _'Submit? How?'_

Inuyasha was still growling into her neck when she whispered, "Why is he acting like this?"

"Us leaving must have evoked his inner demon. Inuyasha must have recognized you as a member of his pack. His demonic side must have taken this act as defiance against him. You are showing too much dominance! Hurry and submit to him!"

'_Dominance? Inner demon-?' _Her thoughts caught; a clawed hand slipped into her kimono. Inuyasha nuzzled her collarbone and with his teeth tugged at the vial around her neck.

"Can't... smell..." His voice was strained and quiet.

"How!" Kagome asked with new urgency.

There was a sharp snap and her neck was jerked forward. The feeling of being dosed in cold water spread throughout her body. He had snapped her charmed necklace and broken the spell's barrier.

Kagome's scent came flooding back to Inuyasha's senses with a vengeance. He shivered at its calming affect.

"Let him know you acknowledge his dominance!" Sango whispered, still hidden.

"Mine... mine..." Inuyasha's voice was rough and husky- his touch was just as rough as his words.

'_How can I show him I am submitting?' _Kagome licked her lips nervously and tried to relax her body; her head was angled slightly backwards.

A purr-like noise vibrated from Inuyasha and fed into Kagome.

"Keep doing what you are doing! That's a good noise!" Sango exclaimed.

This time when Sango had spoke however, Inuyasha stiffened, pushed the princess behind him and then proceeded to growl at the black abyss in Kagome's floor.

Kagome feared that in this frame of mind, Inuyasha might hurt Sango. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He wheeled around and scooped her back into his arms.

"_Submit!" _Sango's words replayed in her head.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to remain relaxed in his powerful embrace. He took a quick dip to her neck and inhaled deeply. A sigh escaped his lips; the warmth of his breath making Kagome's knees tremble. Inuyasha steadied her in his arms and in a whisk of cool air exited the room.

Sango climbed out after she heard them leave. "Dammit! Inuyasha going full-demon wasn't apart of the plan! I've got to tell Sesshomaru before he accidentally hurts Kagome!"

* * *

Chilly night air met Kagome's flushed face and she finally opened her eyes. The sound of Inuyasha's bare feet against the evening grass, gave Kagome an unknown sense of ease despite the hopelessness of her current situation. With a small grunt Inuyasha jumped high into the air. Almost effortlessly, he sailed over the treetops. To Kagome, it looked like they were standing still and everything else was flying by. She wondered why this fast pace wasn't making her nauseous. _'Why do I get the feeling this is completely normal? I must be dreaming; there is no way I'm not pitching a fit right now. He is kidnapping me… Why don't I care?'_

"The clearing..." Before Kagome's breathy words even traveled among the breeze, Inuyasha had them seated at the base of their tree.

A surprised noise came from her as she found herself kneeling in front of Inuyasha. Crouched on one knee, his hands by his sides, he silently watched Kagome. The moonlight fell freely into the open clearing and illuminated him better for Kagome's inferior human sight. Staring in otter fascination, Kagome saw his once perfectly amber eyes, were now a blazing, crimson-red. And there on his cheekbones, were purple strips that boldly clashed with his white-washed, moonlit face. His new facial markings reminded her of Sesshomaru's.

By all means Kagome should have been fearful, but she just couldn't find it in her. And her lack of fear was confusing to Inuyasha. His demonic side had been feeding off her fear up until now. _'Why isn't this bitch scared? She needs to be punished…'_

Unable to resist her curiosity, Kagome reached out a hand and with a tender touch, lightly trailed a finger over his cheek, outlining the purple addition. Inuyasha froze under her simple gesture; it was like she was calling out the real Inuyasha. His demonic side however, remained stubborn to her gentle urging.

Something in her body began to sing, to pulse. She felt a surge of energy travel through her body. It was a heady feeling for a girl who had always felt powerless but boy, was this a powerful feeling. It felt like her body was calling to Inuyasha, like the energy exuding from her was reaching out and brushing against his aura, his soul. Kagome shivered; she could almost see their energies mingling. As mystifying as this feeling was, Kagome somehow understood it.

Inuyasha's hand reached out under her already raised arm and secured it in her loose curls. Kagome didn't protest as that hand forced her head back. She just slid her hand down to his bicep. She closed her eyes when she felt him lean into her body. Her back was being forced into an arch, straining her chest against her kimono.

His deep growl sent shivers through her, immediately stirring to life a new feeling inside her. A feeling that Kouga had never been close to finding.

His elongated fangs grazed at her ear. His hot breath was cooling sensually on her skin as he made a path down her neck. Inuyasha's warm, moist tongue poked out and tasted her neck. She smiled and grabbed between them, clutching his haori with trembling hands. Everything about him -about this moment- was overwhelming, exciting and invigorating.

Inuyasha continued his pleasurable torture down her neck, nipping here, tasting there, until Kagome felt almost dizzy and could no longer suppress a moan of approval.

"Inuyasha..."

He growled lightly from his spot at the base of her throat but never faltered in his ministrations. Kagome felt him at her jaw now, slowly making his way closer to her mouth. Her hands went from his haori to his cheeks. She tried to bring him closer, higher, nearer to her awaiting mouth. It was like she couldn't help herself. Everything about self-control she had learned by being a princess was unimportant and blissfully forgotten in this moment.

Kagome's heart accelerated and another ruthless shiver passed through her spine when Inuyasha's perfectly soft lips molded to hers. In a few strokes, the kiss had turned rough, full of desperation that both of them were feeling. Inuyasha wanted closer, he wanted more. He pushed her back all the way until he was lying on top of her in the cool grass. The weight of his body atop of hers only added to the passionate tension that raged in her blood.

Slowly, each time they broke for air the kiss became gentler and more romantic. The kiss eventually slowed to sweet, linger strokes. When Kagome finally opened her shining eyes, she was smiling. Her whole being was simply glowing. She was wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace; her aura was welcoming his.

She was so… content, blissfully happy. If she could lay like this with him forever, she would never want for anything ever again. The love she felt for this bewildering half-demon was surreal, too perfect to be possible.

But it was possible. And that meant that she had to figure a way to marry this man. That would be the only way she could happy. She could never live without him again after tasting the headiness of their connection body and soul. His aura accepted and melded with hers. It was such an instinctive connection. He spoke right to her soul.

However, when Inuyasha opened his eyes, he wasn't looking quite as serene. His brow was pulled tightly together in the middle.

Slowly, almost cautiously, he reared back and moved his weight off Kagome. With hesitation he backed away. His eyes were no longer crimson and his cheeks were no longer painted with the purple markings of his demon heritage.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't- I'm so sorry." His voice was thick with horror.

Kagome sat up, supporting herself on her elbows. She was still reeling from the thick emotions that lingered in her system and from the surrounding presence of Inuyasha. Kagome was silent for a minute trying to understand his tone.

"You're sorry?"

Inuyasha nodded, running distressed hands through his hair. "I couldn't control my demonic side. I-I attacked you! I had no power to stop myself! I didn't want to-"

She silenced him by holding up her hand. _'Oh no… This isn't happening. He didn't feel what I was feeling. He didn't want to kiss me…' _Devastation hit her full force. She tried her best to hold herself together as she surveyed the man before her, her first love.

"That's enough, Master Inuyasha." Kagome answered dispassionately, yet hot tears threatened in her eyes. "I understand. If you were half-demon Inuyasha, you would have just let me go." Her voice broke; her tears fell against her cheeks.

Anger seeped into her scent, making Inuyasha wince. However, he believed he deserved her anger. He had just attacked her. A million horrible things could have happened to her since he transformed to full-demon. She was lucky that his demon side recognized her submission or things could have- Inuyasha shivered at the possibilities. The lack of control he had over his body while being possessed by his demon blood was infinitely frustrating. It was truly terrifying. It was fortunate her aura calmed his demonic side and brought out his humanity.

When Inuyasha didn't say anything to defend himself, Kagome made the decision to flee. "And to think, that was my real first kiss." She turned and ran blindly from the clearing.

'_Wait... she said that I took her real first kiss?... Fuck!'_

* * *

As Sango sprinted through the palace, she cursed the confining kimono under her traveling cloak. Her hair had come undone in her frenzy to reach Sesshomaru. She began to feel sweat drip down her back and in the space between her breasts. Her worry and nerves stood on end, making her not only look but feel emotionally drained.

She dashed across an open spot of damp grass. She jumped up over a wooden railing, landing her back on the passage to Lord Sesshomaru's room. When she rounded the next corner, Sango almost ran face first into the world's most feared demon. She faltered trying to back-peddle; she paled at his demeanor.

Lord Sesshomaru was standing outside his room, taking long, deep sniffs. He was smiling too; a look that hardly ever passed over his features. It was a face usually saved for the occasional event of someone dying. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Sesshomaru," She paused to inhale some deep breathes and bow low to him; a custom, years of servitude had gifted her. "Inuyasha... he has... taken... Kagome. His demon surfaced and he ran with her... Somewhere." She managed to supply through her broken breathing.

The Great Lord didn't appear to be upset about this news, his gaze far off in the distance. "That pleases me greatly. This disturbance will work just nicely into the plan."

Sango's jaw slackened. "What about Kagome? What if Inuyasha... We both know only too well how unstable his demonic side is. After the last time... it-it was horrific." The right words didn't seem to come to her but it wasn't important at the moment; tears began to form in her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked sideways at Sango- such a strong human but so weak with emotion. "Inuyasha has yet to learn to fully control his inner demon but even a fool such as that half-breed knows not to hurt Kagome; not when she is his Chosen and has always been."

She tried to be comforted by his words. "What is the plan now?" Sango decided to resign, after 200 years, Sesshomaru was not about to let anything ruin his plan. Silently, she wiped the evidence of her fears from her cheeks.

"Nothing has changed; the plan will go as it was supposed to. If after tonight he fails to take her as his mate, I will bring her to the Western Domain as my mistress until he does mate her. Goodnight, Sango." The stoic lord exited back into his bedroom.

Sango leaned heavily upon the wooden railing. _'Oh Kagome... please be alright. I'll never forgive myself if I lose you again.'_

* * *

Kagome ran blindly around trees and shrubs. Her shoes had long since fallen off and now her feet felt raw through her tabi. She had to stop soon, but there was yet to be enough distance between her and Inuyasha. Regretfully, she was forced to walk when she began to hyperventilate.

It almost surprised her to find herself at the small koi pond where she had first talked to Kouga and Sesshomaru. She hadn't even noticed she had left the forest, let alone notice she had come here instead of her bedroom.

She sat herself by the water's edge and laid her aching feet on the cool, damp grass. After a moment, Kagome heard the soft sound of approaching feet. Her face turned violently toward the source.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha. You are not someone I want to talk to right now."

"Do you want to talk to me, then?" A feminine voice asked.

Kagome's eyes widened; she quickly dashed away her tears. "Oh Sango! I'm sorry, I thought..."

Sango sat next to Kagome. "I'm happy I found you. I wasn't sure where Inuyasha had planned to take you."

Her charge nodded mutely not offering any explanation; Sango pressed on. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sango saw Kagome's bottom lip tremble. "Oh, Inuyasha." The princess' whisper was anguished.

"What happened after he took you outside?" Sango asked gently, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Breathing deeply helped and finally Kagome spoke. "He kissed me, Sango. He… gave me my real first kiss."

"Real first kiss?"

"Kouga kissed me on the third night but Inu-" She paused to take another deep breath. "But Inuyasha told me it only counts as my first kiss if I want it to. So, although Inuyasha was my second, he was really my first."

"So you wanted him to kiss you?"

"Yes." Kagome wiped at her eyes again.

"Then why are you so upset?" Sango asked gently, smoothing Kagome's hair from her face.

"Because he was so gentle and it was so perfect and… He said he didn't want to kiss me. He only did because he was a full demon." Her shoulders lurched as another sob broke through her.

"Kagome, I am sure he didn't mean it that way. Don't take it personally."

"How can I not? I enjoyed it. So much," She paused to regain her composure, "that I didn't want to runaway anymore. I wanted to be with him forever."

Sango felt her own tears building up and moved so she could cradle Kagome in her embrace. "Do you still want to stay with him, Kagome?"

Kagome whimpered, completely lost in her devastation. "More then anything."

"Do you love him?"

Pained, round, blue eyes looked wistfully at Sango. "Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"No, but trust me; he made it clear that he doesn't want me."

There was a long pause while Sango fought hard with the truth. She knew what she had to say, but she didn't want to. It was heartbreaking for her to watch her best friend in so much pain. And it was a pain she could so easily remedy if only she could tell Kagome that Inuyasha loved her in return. But she wasn't supposed to know that. In the end she hated her response.

Sango hardened herself to keep from giving away her distasteful response. "Then tomorrow you have only one choice. You must marry Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"In life it is only human for us to want to surround ourselves with the people we love -even if they don't love us back, Kagome. We humans can be so selfish that way. If you marry Sesshomaru then you will always be with the one you truly love."

It was Kagome's first instinctive response to turn the idea out. How could you marry someone you didn't love? However, it was only a few days ago she was preparing to do just that. But now that she has learned of love? Of soul-deep connection? It certainly made the idea of a cold, convenient marriage highly disagreeable.

Then again, she couldn't have the soul-deep connection she found. It was an unrequited love. Her love would never love her back. What other options did she truly have? Escape was impossible now. She missed her opportunity. And if she had to marry, shouldn't see choose the option that would at least allow her to see and be near the one she loved?

Or was that sadistic to pine for someone from afar?

'_No.' _The ability to see and be near Inuyasha the rest of her life held too much appeal to Kagome. She wasn't strong enough to say no.

* * *

Inuyasha's mind had a hard time comprehending what Kagome had said. She was angry with him, understandably, but then claims he took her real first kiss. In order for him to be her real first kiss that would have to mean, she wanted him to kiss her -that it mattered to her. So, if she wasn't angry that he attacked her… then she was angry that he didn't want to kiss her. _'That idiot! That wasn't what I meant! I did want to kiss her!'_

Now that he was able to see the situation from her perspective, he had a new urgency to make amends. Maybe her reaction meant she cared for him… He almost didn't dare to hope since Sesshomaru had already offered for Kagome's hand. But Sesshomaru wouldn't hold his suit if he knew that Inuyasha's demonic side accepted Kagome. Because that would mean that... Inuyasha shook his head. _'I need to find her, now!' _

His feet pushed off the ground with all his might. With speed only a demon could possess, Inuyasha took off in search of her.

Her bedroom was empty and from the smell of things she hadn't been there in awhile. He could faintly smell the bitterness that was his demonic scent. Cursing, he left her chambers and headed back outside.

Finally, he was close. He caught a trance of her scent and it lead him to her voice. It was soft but it was hers. She was talking to someone, another female. What were they saying?

He approached the outside of the tiny haven and jumped into a concealing tree branch in the inner garden.

"What have you decided?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome took a long, slow breath. "I've decided that I can't live without him. It was foolish for me to try to run away. I love him so that is why I will marry Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's claws pierced the wood of the branch he was on. _'This can't be! She told me she didn't want him! She has betrayed me!'_ He was struggling to control himself. After losing his humanity once already tonight, he could easily do it again. _'She gave me her real first kiss! How can she love that bastard?_'

* * *

"I think that's a great choice." Sango answered with a heavy heart. _'Inuyasha will come around… He has to.'_

Kagome's answering smile was rueful. "Is it obvious that I love him?"

Sango squeezed the princess' shoulders. "Just a little, but don't worry; I won't tell anyone."

Kagome laughed, this time with a small measure of mirth. "Thank you."

"Anytime. But now we really need to get you inside. I have a lot of explaining to do to your mother."

Kagome nodded and together the somber pair headed off for Kagome's wing.

'_Oh Inuyasha, if only you knew…'_

* * *

She moved her fallen hair behind her ear. Travel by carriage bearers was brutal on the appearance. Her pink kimono was wrinkled and her delicate hair bun was in sad disarray. Kagome sighed.

Just a few days ago, her and her mother had made the important announcement of her acceptance to marry Lord Sesshomaru. And today, she was on day two of her journey to the Western Domain. _'Such is the fate of a princess' _She thought with a dry humor she wasn't truly feeling.

Immediately after the small wedding ceremony, Lady Higurashi had sent word to Lord Naraku that her daughter was unavailable. However, no word had been returned. It didn't matter though, for everywhere in her domain people were celebrating her beneficial alliance.

Kagome could only pretend to be happy. She had begun a game of deceit and lies that she would have to pay for, for the rest of her life. _'The price of giving someone your heart and soul…'_

'_Come on, Kagome! Stop being so down! I am now the wife of the most powerful Lord in Japan! And for the rest of my life I will live in complete comfort and bare many sons!' _Her eyes stung. _'And soon I will become numb to this feeling of love and be able to be a good wife without loving another… No, I'm not sure I will ever stop feeling this pain.'_ She covered her face in her hands and cried herself into submission.

Finally, after two more days of the travel, her carriage was set down and her curtain opened. Sango stood before her and gave her friend a brilliant smile.

"Welcome home, First Mistress of the Western Domain!" Sango inclined her head before moving aside.

'_Mistress?' _The word only caught Kagome's attention for a moment before the sight of her new home did.

"It's perfect." Kagome said breathlessly, allowing herself just this one private moment to let slip one last tear.

Just over the palace, the setting sun set the Western Domain ablaze in surreal beauty.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Lord Sesshomaru coming towards her. Behind him, she saw a subdued Inuyasha. Her heart leapt wildly at seeing her half-demon again. She knew she had made the right choice.

'_I will do as mama said and make the best of this marriage.'_

Kagome took one of Sango's hands and stepped out of her carriage and into the glorious sun of the Western Domain.


	8. Adjustments

Chapter Seven

_Adjustments_

* * *

The crimson waves of servants of the Western Domain all bowed in unison to their new mistress when she arrived. Kagome, however, was oblivious to their honoring -she was stunned by the palace itself. It was simply _enormous_. Far grander than any she had ever seen. It was also overwhelming _beautiful_. The landscape was so _heavenly_ it literally brought tears to her eyes.

"Sango, this can't really be my palace. It- it's..."

The older girl smiled brightly at Kagome, happy she liked the grand palace. "Simply a dream? I know."

Lord Sesshomaru came to stand next to Kagome; he held out his hand. She placed hers gingerly on his- this was one of a very few times she had touched her lord husband. Slowly, he raised their hands above her head. The servants rose from their bows only to bow again three more times.

"What a glorious union!" They chanted harmoniously.

Lord Sesshomaru lowered her hand and began walking. "Come."

The ex-princess followed obediently behind him with her eyes appropriately cast downward. The servants, all wearing silk crimson kimono, parted and returned to their jobs in a calm and organized fashion. She briefly mused that her new lord husband would expect anything less from his staff. Lord Sesshomaru lead Kagome up the main steps and stopped at a set of double red doors, the Western Domain's crest embossed in gold on the painted wood.

Two demons stood at the doors, they took an intimidating step forward but opened the thick and heavy doors for the new couple. They bowed and Lord Sesshomaru continued on.

Inside the palace walls everything felt cooler. The courtyard was far from anti-climatic even after the wondrous view of the outside of the palace. Tall, hanging willows engulfed the cobblestone entry in glorious shade from the crippling heat of the setting sun. Kagome easily picked out the sound of trickling water. There was nothing she enjoyed more than a koi pond.

Still keeping pace with her new husband, she allowed herself a long, slow inhale of the fragrant air. The palace was surely going to overload her senses.

Lord Sesshomaru led her up another couple of stairs. Two beautiful, young servant girls skipped toward them and shyly tossed small pink flowers at Kagome's feet. They giggled and cheerfully ran off. She smiled, noticing how the girls had carefully stayed out of Sesshomaru's field of vision during their assault.

The walk to the inner palace chambers was exhausting, even though Kagome wore only a simple traveling kimono. She idly wondered when she would be expected to wear a formal junihotoe, fitting of a noble lady.

They steered off the main walkway, continuing deeper into the expansive palace. Kagome began to feel slightly panicky. _How will I ever find my way? This palace is so much larger-_

Abruptly, Sesshomaru stopped. A tiny, fragile looking child with light brown hair sat outside a room in a perfect kneel. She bowed gracefully then fluidly opened the shoji. A pang of jealously touched Kagome. _She is so graceful and so young, so pretty..._ The enchanting girl stepped aside for her superiors.

"This is your Lady of the Western Domain. For reasons unknown she wanted to have you stay with her in her chambers."

Kagome hid her bewilderment by turning her head away; she wondered why he told that to the beautiful child. She hadn't made a request to have a roommate...

Shaking her head in resignation, she peered into her new bedroom. Kagome gasped. There upon the futon in the far corner of the vast room sat one of the most beautiful women Kagome had ever seen. Self-consciousness sprang into her mind -how she must compare to the other girl!

The woman-child had to be no older than Kagome; she had large, round, brown eyes and long eyelashes. Her hair was loose and fell so low it scraped the bed sheets. She still donned her sleeping yukata.

The human girl stood and flicked a loose strand of wavy hair off her shoulder before skipping to Lord Sesshomaru.

"My Lord! It is good to see you home again! I've missed you terribly!" The girl cocked her head at Kagome; quickly giving her a once over. "It is good to see you." She murmured meaningfully, lightly grazing Kagome's pale cheek with a gentle hand.

Kagome blushed at the intimate touch and the lady's words. There was something very familiar about her…

Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat. The beauty giggled melodiously. "Oh, yes! I almost forgot!" She reared up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Kagome's cheek stained darker; she felt like an intruder. '_Who is this girl? How can she be so familiar with Lord Sesshomaru? I would never dream of kissing his cheek… Unless… Oh my, I am rooming with his mistress!'_

"I have urgent matters to attend to. I will call upon you tonight, Lady Rin, then my new mistress." He left without waiting for a response from either woman.

The servant outside bowed and shut the doors. Kagome kept her head down_. 'Mistress? Rin is the Lady of the Domain? That means I am a second wife? A shameful mistress! There is no way I am a no good second wife!'_ She couldn't contain her humiliation; Kagome's eyes widened and she hid her face in her hands, feeling the weight of her dreadful fate. '_I thought I could handle this... but now? How can I live the shameful life as a second wife?'_

Rin rushed to her side. "Kagome, why are you crying? Are you unhappy?" Rin gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome scrunched up her face, unsure if she wanted to cry or die of humiliation. "I apologize Lady Rin; I just didn't know I was married to be a mistress! You must hate me for having to share your honorable husband! I understand if you are mad at me!"

Rin coaxed Kagome's hands away from her face; Kagome kept her eyes closed. "I am not mad, Kagome. I know your story and I wanted to help. This was the best course to save you." She lead Kagome to their futon.

"You know of my story?" She breathed each word carefully, not quite believing that her mother's brilliant plan had leaked out somehow.

A sly smile crossed Rin's flawless face. "There is not much that our husband does not know." For a moment there was silence; Kagome wallowed in fear. "Don't worry Kagome, Sesshomaru does not mind. He really was not tricked so he is not mad. He just wanted to give you a good home. Also, join another alliance against the Great Lord of the South."

"Oh, I see. I am indebted to him for his kindness." Kagome bowed her head.

Her Lady giggled. "Don't think of it!" She grabbed Kagome's hands in her lap. "Lets celebrate! To a good, long life of love and _timeless_ friendships!"

Kagome smiled bitterly. "You are too kind to this lowly second wife; I deserve far from your friendship."

"I can not think of a single reason why we can not be friends." Rin's returning smile was patient.

"I do." She sighed. "I accepted Lord Sesshomaru's proposal because I was in love with someone who did not love me in return. I do not love our honorable husband and now you must share him with someone unworthy."

A few emotions played on Rin's face; shock was one of them. "How could he not love you back? He does love you, I know it!"

Confusion was Kagome's response. Rin's assurance was so positive, it was almost as if Rin knew who they were talking about. Kagome shook her head, letting her shoulders droop.

"No, he told me as much. It was pretty clear. Anyway, my lady-in-waiting told me that humans are selfish and I completely agree. I came to live here because this was the only way I could see him everyday, even if he doesn't want to see me."

"Who wouldn't want to see you? You're amazingly beautiful and I can feel a strong, kind soul in you, Kagome."

This was the time; Kagome knew she should confess to Rin, to start their new relationship clean. She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"He is younger brother to our honorable husband." She held her breath.

Rin leaned in and kissed Kagome's cheek. "You are truly a saint to love him. Inuyasha has quite the temper."

The lightness Rin possessed instilled Kagome's heart with instant admiration. "You are not angry?"

"You worry too much, Kagome!" Rin giggled, an obvious trait she gifted people with often.

Before Kagome could argue further or even attempt to understand Rin, Rin silenced her once again; this time with more seriousness. "Kagome, I'm sorry this is your fate. But trust me, you will get your fairytale." Rin touched Kagome's cheek; Kagome felt overwhelming gratitude for Rin. "But right now, come with me! You need to change, we are going to watch the sunset!"

The two girls stepped out onto their large wooden balcony that was graciously adorned with hundreds of sweet smelling flowers. A warm breeze rustled their yukata. Rin held Kagome's hand and with her other pointed out the different places and buildings on the palace grounds.

They enjoyed the warm summer evening and laughed frequently. Sharing stories until the stars softly peaked out. Rin led them back inside and onto their monstrous bed. They stretched across its cool, inviting sheets.

"Thank you for the lovely afternoon, Lady Rin. Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, only if you promise to just call me Rin. We are friends; there is no reason for all this 'lady' business."

"Yes, alright, Rin." Kagome sat up, her brows bunched together in the middle. "What is it like to be loved?"

Rin followed her lead, changing to a sitting position. "You mean to be emotionally loved?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, yes. I-I sensed that Lord Sesshomaru must love you. He allowed you a lot of intimacy…"

Rin smiled impishly and then laughed. "Yes, he does put up with my affectionate nature. And yes, we do love each other very, very deeply. He is my mate, my Chosen one."

"What do you mean by mate and chosen one?"

"In the demon realm, there are not husbands and wives. There is a bond that is much, much stronger than that. The bond between demons varies from mates to chosen ones.

Mates, are lifelong partners. Once the two have mated and swapped blood, they can not revoke their union. To be a mate, you do not need to be in love.

A Chosen is your soul's mate and match. Not every demon finds their chosen. But if they do, that Chosen can call to their inner soul. Chosen's have love in their bond. You can not help it. If you find your Chosen, you are powerless to resist them. Without them, you will never feel whole."

Goosebumps had risen on Kagome's arms. "And you have all that with, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin nodded. "Oh my…"

"Yes, it is a wonderful feeling to be so completely emotionally and physically bond to someone. Without Sesshomaru, I was only half alive but with him, I am whole. It is very empowering to know the passion that burns inside me for him, also burns inside him for me."

Kagome felt envious tears well up. "That is so beautiful. I am so sorry that you have to share him with me."

Rin wiped at the tears that fell from Kagome's eyes. "I am not sorry. You do not have to worry, Kagome. Sesshomaru will not mate you as he has me. Like I said, our bond cannot be broken. All Sesshomaru will do tonight is mark you will our domain's crest. By doing so, he is claiming you under his protection, nothing more. You will be free to love Inuyasha however you wish too."

That last bit drew Kagome up short momentarily. '_What does she mean by 'however I wish too?… She can't mean an affair? Even if Inuyasha could come to love me, I am married!'_

Harnessing the many questions she had, Kagome started with the first thing Rin had said. "How does this mark work? You mentioned something about blood earlier…"

At the suddenly pale look that overcame Kagome's features, Rin laughed. "There is very little blood and I doubt you will feel a thing. He will have to bite you, though."

The mistress' mouth dropped up. "Bite me?" She squeaked.

Rin couldn't contain her amusement. "Yes, Great Lords are allow to protection mark as many people/demons alike as they choose. But to do so, both parties must have great trust and respect for each other. A protection mark is not to be taken lightly that is why to be made there must be a challenge to that trust. Your protection mark will be directly over your heart -a very vulnerable place."

"And what about swapping blood? I won't have to um..uh.. Bite him too, will I?" Kagome flushed.

"No, no, no." Rin smiled. "The only time you swap blood -and yes, it is usually done by biting- is when you are bonding with your mate. Tonight, he will only take your blood.

Nervously, Kagome laughed. "Right, of course."

"What? Blood isn't your thing?" Rin teased with a playful grin. Again, Kagome was amazed at the genuine and easy nature that her Lady possessed -Rin wasn't what she would expect to find in the Lady of the Western Domain. "I hope you don't have anymore question because we have to get you ready! You must be prepped and cleaned for tonight!"

"Rin, don't put yourself through any trouble. I can see to my preparation myself."

"Oh, nonsense! It would be my honor to prepare your body for tonight." Rin said sincerely.

Kagome sighed, allowing Rin to prepare her. The Lady of the Western Domain scrubbed Kagome's body thoroughly with a soft piece of wet cotton. After Rin was satisfied with her freshly washed body, she ushered Kagome to one of two large dark wooden wardrobes.

Inside it, Kagome spotted her own kimono already hung up alongside vastly more intricately patterned ones. Rin grabbed an unfamiliar silk yukata, and Kagome's basic green robe, which was adorn with her family's crest, a peacock, sewn in golden thread.

Kagome slipped it on while Rin fussed with all the ties. Rin then pulled out matching silk slippers of gold. Kagome looked at the tips of the shoes that showed beneath her floor-length robe. Rin then took great pleasure in combing Kagome's hair out. When it was sedately laying in waves down her back, Rin drew the robe's hood over her head, demurely hiding her lovely hair.

"I must say, I do a good job! You are now ready for Lord Sesshomaru to summon." Rin stood back to admire her new roommate. "You will make a lovely mistress to this house." She breathed lightly.

A knock at the shoji jarred the girls from the intimate moment.

"Come in!" Rin called, running to fetch her own robe, a deep, blood-red color embossed with the Western Domain's crest.

The same young servant girl from before came in on her knees. "The mighty Lord Sesshomaru summons Lady Rin." She kept her head bowed.

"Yes, of course!" Rin finished tugging on her own gold slippers.

She smiled at Kagome on her way out. "I'll be back much later. Feel free to wander about the room."

"Bye, Rin."

Another affectionate smile touched Rin's cheeks before she left gracefully.

'_Now what?'_ Kagome sighed falling back onto the futon.

She was worried with all this free time she would be forced to think about her own experience tonight. An anxious sweat broke across her brow. She rolled onto her stomach.

This was bound to be an interesting experience. A large part of her was elated that she wouldn't be giving her body to Sesshomaru in the traditional way. Her virginal state was safe for the time being. '_Forever is more like it…'_ Kagome thought a little bitterly because there was a minuscule part of her that wanted to know what it would be like to lay with a man.

She shrugged. At least all her anxiety of the imposing Lord Sesshomaru bedding her could be laid to rest. Now all she had to endure was him biting her… over her heart… '_Rin said it had to be a vulnerable spot because of mutual trust and respect? Can Lord Sesshomaru truly trust and respect me?'_ The thought brought a hesitant smile to her lips. To have the trust and respect of so great a man and demon was immensely humbling. What had she done to deserve it? She frowned. Did she even have those feelings for the Great Lord? Certainly she respected him. That was derived mostly out of fear or his staggering power and stoic demeanor… but trust?

She rolled onto her back. If she truly, deep down didn't trust him, then would the protection mark not work? Would Sesshomaru then realize she didn't respect/trust him? Would that anger him and make him throw her out? '_No, Rin said he was saving me. Surely he wouldn't turn me out…'_

Kagome stared at the beams holding her ceiling up. _'Trust…'_ Yes, she could trust Lord Sesshomaru. Anyone who trusted her deserved her trust as well. Besides, he knew her circumstances and still saved her despite her mother's underhanded schemes. He was a great man and demon that earned both her trust and her respect.

Still, she felt very nervous about tonight. In order to give her the protection mark he would have to bite her and Kagome was not one for neither pain nor blood. In fact her stomach was rolling at the unpleasant thought.

She had tried to find a relaxing thought but everything seemed to evade her. Finally, she decided some fresh air would do her good.

She pushed the shoji doors open wide, feeling the warm breeze push against her, caressing her, consuming her very being. She stepped against it, further onto the dark balcony. The summer's breeze carried the flowers' perfume to her nose; effectively calming her edginess.

A serene smile slowly graced the very edges of her lips. She leaned forward closing her eyes, bracing herself on the balcony railing. Several moments passed where she enjoyed nothing but the musky air and cricket music of the palace.

Kagome's head bobbed forward; suddenly she felt incredibly sleepy and years beyond her age. Fearing she would miss Lord Sesshomaru's summons, she opened her eyes and cast them across the empty grass field. Only the moonlight illuminated the stunning landscape, giving it, in her mind, even more loveliness than before.

Her gaze lazily traced the flower beds and giant goldfish ponds with sagging eyes. She tried to blink them into focus. There among the closest pond was an unrecognizable shape. It moved.

"Inuyasha..." Her original sleepiness evaporated instantly, replaced with adrenaline.

Her heart fluttered viciously against her chest and she silently watched him, watch the fish. Time escaped her noticed and she shivered when she realized the ache in her feet; how long she had been staring? She moved away from the railing, still keeping him in her line of sight.

Inuyasha's face angled harshly to where Kagome stood. The dim light of the moon flashed across his fiery eyes.

He stood fluidly and took a step closer to the balcony. He looked close to primal, like he was stalking her, instead of her stalking him. He paused.

Feeling awkward and out of place, Kagome smiled shyly, unsure what else to do. Suddenly, he was flying. In less time than it took for Kagome's mind to register, Inuyasha was crouched before her on her railing.

Words came at a loss, when she took in his hard features. She instinctively took half a step back, fearing his changed appearance. She waited for her voice.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You look sickly," Recovering, she stepping closer to him again. She reached out to lightly touched his sunken cheek. It was enough to make Kagome cry; he looked like a wounded animal. '_What did this to him?'_

Inuyasha was clean, his clothes showing no signs of uncleanliness, however, they looked too big for him. It was obvious he was losing weight. His eyes and hair were depleted of their normal shiny luster. Even his canine ears were drooping ever so slightly.

The warm tips of her fingers touched his cool cheek; he roughly pulled his head away.

"Keh. I'm fine." He snapped.

"You are sick, Inuyasha! You look like the walking dead!" Her mind whirled, trying to comprehend the disastrous torment he was going through.

"And that concerns you, _why_, wench?" His voice was as icy as his skin.

He had never used such harsh tones with her before; distress assailed her. She stepped back, catching herself from falling.

A few drops of liquid freed themselves from her eyes. "What has done this to you? Why are you so bitter? Tell me what happened!"

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Like you don't know. I bet you are pretty pleased with yourself, you filthy whore. You are married to the powerful Lord Sesshomaru."

The ruthlessness of his words cut Kagome deep; she fought hard to breathe. "You think I'm a whore?" The words hardly formed any definition.

He turned away; leaving her unanswered. She searched his face, desperate to understand. What did her being a lowly mistress have to do with this?

She clenched the material at her chest. "Didn't you know? It was the plan all along... Rin knows. I thought everyone knew."

The anger in his eyes was apparent. "You planned this from the beginning? Where did I fit in then? Was I just a tool to-"

"No! I didn't know! I had no idea! I didn't plan to!" She stepped forward, the light surrounding her like a spotlight.

Inuyasha could see a change in her as well. Kagome looked more fragile and childlike than before. She stumbled on her own feet, falling forward. He landed on the balcony and caught Kagome effortlessly.

Even under these strained circumstances, his ability of strength and speed captivated her. She cried softly; he held her to his chest, feeling the selfish need to have her there in his arms. Inuyasha buried in nose in her hair, wishing this embrace was under different circumstances.

Several minutes later, and the draining, sleepy feeling was taking over Kagome again. She shifted in his arms, careful to keep as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly.

Inuyasha wanted to say the same thing. He wanted to apologize to her for making her cry. He wanted to apologize for loving her so intensely. For not being strong enough to handle her belonging to another.

However, the less he said, the more she would hate him, and the more she hated him the easier it would be to live without her. He had to protect himself. He had already let her in too far.

Kagome sighed, and shook her head. "I know I'm nothing but a lowly mistress to your brother, but please understand I didn't marry him knowing that." She took another deep breath; Inuyasha's eyes were watching her closely. "I would not have chosen this fate for myself if it could have been helped." She paused, waiting for a reaction; willing him with her desperation to understand.

"I-" Kagome gently closed her eyes; it was futile to explain herself since he wouldn't believe her if he already thought so low of her now.

When she finally opened her eyes, she became overwhelmed by the nearness of him, by her sheer unhinged attraction to this half-demon. She could see the light stubble on his strong chin. The smell of his sweet breath caused her stomach to flop in anticipation. Her heart accelerated painfully, but she couldn't bring herself to go any further. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to be the one to initiate this, then she could be sure this was real and that he might love her a fraction too. She waited.

Inuyasha's hand gripped her upper arms tightly. He pinned her closely to his chest; he waited for her to finish what she started. Maybe she would say something that could change everything. Maybe she would say something that could give him hope. But change what? Hope for what? He was confused and irritated; why could things be easy for him and Kagome? He waited.

_They waited._

'_Enough waiting…' _He growled low in his throat and then hungrily devoured her lips. The temptation was too strong and Kagome's scent too invigorating. She sighed and fisted her hands in the hair at the base of his neck. She pressed herself fully, inappropriately, into his chest. Inuyasha responded full-heartily, gripping her small, firm backside in a large consuming hand. She sighed against him, leaning her body weight heavily into him.

Inuyasha snaked his other hand up, pulling down the hood to her robe. His hand found her loosely hanging hair and tugged her neck backwards, like he had the first time, so many nights ago. She bit her lip, feeling consumed by her desires. He nipped and kissed her willowy throat until her knees buckled.

She found his lips again, this time he ebbed them slowly, lightly, against hers. Their lips barely touching, just grazing softly. His tongue slipped through and caressed her bottom lip in a slow stroke. Only once, did it slide against hers. Her being, down to her core, shook. She felt the familiar embrace of his aura clashing, melding with hers.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads together. After a moment he kissed her forehead.

"Kagome..."

She looked up, ready to tell him she needed him more then anything. To_ beg_ if she had to for him to take her away. How could she ignore this pull on her soul? It hurt to be without him. She couldn't be whole without him.

A knock on the inner shoji shocked them both. Quickly, Kagome broke away and ran to close the balcony shoji. She slid it shut quietly, hoping this would buy her the time she needed.

Kagome turned expectantly back to the balcony.

Inuyasha was already gone.

"Inuyasha..."

Fear, rage, and hopelessness engulfed her. She closed her eyes, feeling the burn of desire sear her heart and soul.

Ruthlessly, she ripped a hair ornament from her bangs._ Friendship_ it read on one of its silky petals.

She ran to the edge of the balcony and tossed the gold silk flower into the night. Kagome watched its lazy drop to the dewy grass below.

Orange light spilled on the dark balcony; Kagome hastily turned around. Rin gasped at Kagome's wild appearance.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Rin voice was a dramatic contrast to Inuyasha's deep rumbles.

Her head nodded curtly once. She wordlessly slipped past Rin.

Rin looked beyond the deathly quiet balcony. '_Inuyasha, why do you do this to you both?'_

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome's momentarily distracted state, to jump backwards off the balcony. Landing soundlessly, he sprang forward to hide in the awaiting shadows beneath the wooden balcony. He heard his name slip breathlessly from her lips. Those lips still red and swollen from his abuse.

Kagome's emotions clouded the area heavily. Inuyasha was very aware of her falling arousal and rekindled anger.

Her footsteps thudded above as she ran to the balcony's railing. With a huff, a soft dark something fell to the ground. She was quiet; he was quiet.

Inuyasha heard Rin open the shoji. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

A moment later he was alone.

He dashed out and snatched the fallen offering. His lethal claws traced its silkiness; his powerful vision picked up the writing.

'_Friendship…?'_ He turned and his melancholy features were illuminated in the moonlight.


	9. The Mistress

Chapter Eight

_The Mistress_

* * *

Rin shut the sliding door tightly behind her. She spotted Kagome sitting patiently on the edge of the futon. Rin shuffled over to her with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I have one more finishing touch for you." Rin sang sweetly, hoping to lift Kagome's depressed spirits.

Kagome's eyes laden with sadness lifted to her lady. "A present?"

Rin smiled brightly. "Yes! Close your eyes please!"

She obeyed.

"Open!"

There in Rin's childishly-small hands was a tiny, white box. Kagome looked up at Rin who nodded eagerly. Kagome opened the box's lid and giggled, feeling lightened.

"Lady Rin, how sweet of you to give me such a thoughtful gift."

"I wanted you to feel truly welcomed. So, this is a gift personally from me to you." Rin smiled.

Kagome lifted the white handkerchief out of the box. It was a smooth silk, lined with a fine gold hem. In the corner was a cute looking puppy with red eyes and the Western Domain family crest on its forehead. Kagome had no doubts Rin embroidered this gift herself.

"Thank you." Kagome bowed her head. "If I had known there was already a Lady to the house, I would have brought you a gift too." She apologized feeling a little awkward and embarrassed.

"Nonsense! Rin is more than happy just to have your company! I have waited for you for a long time." There was a sincerity in Rin's words, and it touched Kagome; she smiled.

A soft knock on the door startled the girls. In came the same beautiful child from before.

"Lord Sesshomaru is ready for his Mistress." She announced.

Rin took the box and handkerchief from Kagome. "Get going, Kagome! Don't just sit there, you silly fool!" Rin playfully dragged Kagome to her feet and pushed her forward.

The girl felt dizzy and extremely nervous now that she was reminded of why she was here.

Rin noticed. "I know how you are feeling Kagome, but we all have to make sacrifices in our lives. Being of noble blood doesn't make it any easier."

Kagome was led farther than before into the palace. The same child, hardly looking to be any older then twelve, maneuvered them expertly among the confusing corridors. Her name was Kohana, and she didn't talk much but she was very sweet according to Rin. Kagome was still awestruck at her beauty.

Kohana stopped before a set of doors with a boy her age sitting in front. The boy looked to be sleeping.

The beauty nudged the boy. "Tomo!" She whispered sharply.

The boy stirred from his sleep, looking tiredly around at his surroundings. His head snapped to the floor upon seeing Kagome.

"Forgive me, my generous Mistress!" His boyish voice was trembling and pitchy.

Kagome bent to touch the boy's shoulder. "It's alright, please get up."

"Thank you, Honored Mistress." However, the boy only lifted his body slightly to allow himself to open the shoji.

Kohana bowed beside Tomo and Kagome entered the hauntingly dark bedroom. With only a whisper of a sound, the shoji clicked shut behind her. The darkness engulfed her, dosing her in mystery. As she waited for her eyes to adjust to the minimal lighting, she straightened her posture and mentally composed herself.

Lord Sesshomaru entered from his balcony; the room was cast in a silvery light. His beauty was unlike anything Kagome had ever seen; his pale stature glowed luminously. A sudden gust of evening air awakened Kagome from her awe. She met the eyes of her demon-husband; her body instinctively tensed.

"Come." Lord Sesshomaru ordered; a shiver ran down her spine.

Fear seemed to have deserted her, instead she felt only hopeless. Hopelessness was easier to comply with she decided; she stepped in front of him.

A clawed nail from his lethal hand lightly drew across Kagome's cheek. Her fate weighed her down too much for him to elicit any response from her. She attempted to played off her indifference as an act of shyness. She averted her eyes demurely.

Lord Sesshomaru might have been appeased had he not been a demon; he smelt her reluctance and distress. His hand pushed aside her robe's hood.

"Open your robe."

Kagome's hands trembled as she quickly tried to obey his abrupt order. The knot of her outer robe's sash finally fell away and she carefully shrugged the rest of her robe off her shoulders. As it fell to the ground she moved to pick it up. Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Leave it."

Kagome straightened tensely. She moved her hands to the neck of her sleeping yukata. She undid the ties and the article parted slightly, showing not everything but more skin than she was comfortable showing. She squared her shoulders, trying to ignore the voice telling her to cover her nakedness. Her face was bright red, from his silent staring. Rin told her to only do what she was told. She took a deep breath to relax herself.

'_Couldn't this just be over now? Please…'_

"Step forward and touch me."

She tried to suppress her surprise, but her head shot up to look at him with wide, innocent eyes. His face held no blush or light of laughter in his eyes. Kagome concluded he was serious. She took a few, wobbly steps forward and allowed her small fingers to gently touch his shoulders. She wondered if he was testing her trust in him.

The low temperature of the room caused her flawlessly smooth skin to become marred with goose bumps and her blossoming chest to harden and pucker. She shivered. Was she supposed to do more?

"Go kneel on the bed."

Anxiety welled up inside her. She was hesitate to go somewhere so intimate as his bed even though she knew it was not so he could deflower her. Her hands dropped from his shoulders and she looked distracted at the massive futon to her right. On shaky feet she made her way over to his bed and carefully, so her yukata wouldn't fall open all the way, knelt in the center.

Sesshomaru gracefully, fluidly followed her and knelt in front of her. His golden eyes were intense and sated. His gaze regarded her dispassionately; his body was formerly rigid.

"Rin explained the protection mark to you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. Kagome wasn't sure how to answer so she bowed her head and inclined her neck slightly.

"You understand that I trust and respect you."

Again, she inclined her neck in acknowledgment.

"And you reciprocate."

"Yes, my lord." She felt necessary to voice.

"Good. Now, part your robe. This will not hurt."

Her trembling fingers moved her robe aside to bare her heart for him. She was careful to keep it closed enough for modesty's sake and not expose her entire chest. Sesshomaru shifted forward a little and Kagome closed her eyes.

'_Think of something, Kagome... Distract yourself...'_

Warm breath brushed against her cool skin and her heart rate accelerated. Kagome immediately understood how her heart was a very vulnerable location. But she willed herself to be unafraid. Moist heat from his lordship's mouth dusted her chest. She took in a deep breath right as there was a gentle stinging on her skin.

'_Inuyasha…'_

It was uncomfortable but Sesshomaru and Rin had been correct -there was no pain. Quickly, her discomfort was laved away by the surprising feel of Sesshomaru's tongue licking at the puncture wound. His tongue was a rough texture but not unlike Inuyasha's when he had kissed her intimately earlier tonight. And with each stroke of his tongue, there was a warmth that spread throughout her body. That feeling was almost pleasant.

Lord Sesshomaru's presence faded away and she finally opened her eyes. He was standing beside the bed offering her his hand. Dazed at the gesture, she took it and allowed him to help her rise from the bed.

The cool night air reminded her of her state of undress and she deftly tied her yukata shut when he turned away from her to strode to he front of the room.

Sesshomaru bent to pick something up and returned to her with the item. In his large hands was her outer robe. He opened it for her to step into. This time he dressed her. She asked no questions when after her outer robe was tied around her, he tied a red robe over it. Lastly, he lifted first her green robe's hood over her head and then the red robe's hood.

"You are now under my protection."

Without any words and only a low bow from the waist, Kagome left the room. Kohana and Tomo had the doors already open for her. They both bowed to her.

"Congratulations."

Kagome acknowledged their felicitations with a slight bow of her head. Kohana led the way as silently as before. Along the way, Kagome kept her head down, hands folded together in front neatly.

When the two reach the entry to Kagome and Rin's room, Kohana turned around expectantly. Kohana cupped her empty hands; a sort of bright light was trying to seep through the girl's fingers. Kagome was bewildered but interested all the same in what this girl was trying to do. The light in Kaohana's hands slowly dissipated and in a fluid movement she uncupped her hands.

"I noticed one was missing. Forgive this humble slave girl if it does not please you." She knelt, raising her cupped hands up over her head.

Very slowly, Kagome digested the information in the girls words and the item in her hand. The item was magnificent. It was such a tender gift that Kagome embraced Kohana.

"How did you make this, my little Kohana? What type of demon are you that you can make such wonderful things?"

Kohana's large green eyes, looked bravely up into Kagome's. "My Mistress likes it?"

Kagome smiled. "Very much." She reached out and carefully picked up the small offering.

It was a real, living flower with the same golden hue as the one in her hair. A sweet aroma radiated from the shiny, gold petals.

"I am a flower demon; a rare species of demon and even rarer in these parts."

"Did you make all those flowers on my balcony?" Kohana nodded shyly; Kagome touched Kohana's magical hands. "Does Rin know of your gift?"

"Yes, she encourages me to make flowers; I can change the ones on the balcony whenever I like. In fact, Lady Rin is very pleased that I do so. My Honorable Lady is so kind to me."

"I am happy you shared your gift with me. Like Lady Rin, I am very pleased with your talent. It has really cheered me up."

Kohana nodded and smiled. "You should always be happy, my Mistress! You have the best husband and Lady in all of Japan!" Kagome felt a stab at the mention of her husband; Kohana continued, "Lord Sesshomaru is a good demon. Although, he is powerful and feared, he always does the right thing. I owe him my life and much more. You are lucky to have such a man as your husband."

The pang in Kagome's heart seared stronger. She _was_ lucky, yet it wasn't good enough for her. She only wanted one thing and it was enough to make her ungrateful. A few tears kindled in her eyes. Kohana frowned, and dashed a small pale hand out to wipe them away.

"Thank you. Now come along, Kohana. I am very tired."

Kohana helped Kagome get ready for bed; Rin had already fallen asleep. Kagome slid in between the sheets and curled herself around Rin, whose presence calmed her like nothing else. Rin turned into her, and wrapped her arms around her. Kagome sobbed quietly while Rin lightly smoothed her hair.

"Kagome?"

She shook her head. "Goodnight, Rin."

Hesitantly, a melodic voice answered, "Goodnight, Kagome."

* * *

Something was tugging on Kagome's yukata; she tried to move away but found herself held securely in position. Being still newly woken up, she tried to ignore it and fall back asleep. A strong, chilly draft hit her bare chest and she yelped.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Rin sitting on her hips, examining her womanly flesh. Kagome flushed. Rin reached out to touch Kagome.

"Rin? What are you doing?" Kagome asked slightly panicky.

Without looking up, Rin answered easily. "Just analyzing your protection mark."

Kagome sat up on her elbows. "What?"

This time Rin did look up with an impish grin. "Sorry, I was just curious." Kagome's blank expression spoke volumes. "Here, I'll make it even. This is mine." Rin opened the top half of her sleeping yukata to reveal two mounds of flesh.

Feeling embarrassed, Kagome looked away. Rin grabbed her chin and pointed it towards her.

"No, look; you can see the difference."

Kagome felt shy and out of place but followed Rin's urging. There above Rin's left breast was the Western Domain's crest. The ink was shimmery and red, unlike any tattoo Kagome had ever seen.

"You have this same tattoo." Rin poked Kagome's chest, and the young girl looked down at herself to find the same tattoo blazing on her white skin. "Now, if you had become Sesshomaru's mate, you would have had this in addition." Rin moved her hair aside and bared her neck for Kagome to see.

On Rin's delicate neck was a small kanji of Sesshomaru's name in the same glowing red ink. Absently, Kagome reached out and touched it. The tattoo glowed brighter for an instant and Rin smiled.

"You are still free to decided your fate, Kagome. You do not belong to Sesshomaru." Rin said earnestly.

Again, Kagome wondered if she was implying for Kagome to take a mate. She desperately wanted to ask what she meant, but she couldn't. Kagome wasn't one for flaunting social disgraces. She was traditional and idealistic. Having an affair while married to a Great Lord was surely disrespectful and would go against everything her new tattoo stood for.

Kagome smiled shyly, still aware of a half naked Rin sitting on top of her. Rin seemed to recall herself too and laughed, slipping her sleeping yukata back on her shoulders.

"I should probably learn some propriety since I'm supposed to be a lady." Rin joked and moved off Kagome.

* * *

Old Kaede shot up to a sitting position on her futon. Her sleep had been disturbed by a massive dark aura suddenly hitting her old, now hardly tapped into, spiritual miko powers. Her heartbeat quickened and she anxiously looked over to where her Lady was still napping.

She quietly kicked off her sheets and quickly left the room. Her old legs wobbled as she hurried to the source. It was close; it was somewhere in the center of the palace. She finally realized it's origin.

'_What evil lurks in Kagome's room?' _Her hand shot out and opened it in a practiced, fluid movement.

There crouched in the corner was a dark, cloaked figure; it quickly stood up and turned to face the intruder. Kaede frowned.

"Ukaran, what brings ye to Kagome's bedroom? No one is even aware of ye arrival."

Ukaran's dark features flashed something malevolent, then this thin lips curved into a smile. "Ah, Old Kaede, I missed you too." He took a step closer. "I returned just now. Upon my arrival, I heard a rumor that Kagome had married. I had to see for myself." He looked down at her empty futon. "It is sad to think her lightheartedness will no longer enlighten our palace."

Old Kaede did all in her power to not shiver at the malice laced in his voice and his overwhelmingly powerful demonic aura.

'_I can no longer trust this scoundrel. He is up to something very sinister. Was he possessed by a demon?'_

She turned around in time to see Lady Higurashi standing at the doorway.

"Oh Ukaran! How lovely for you to come back to us! Everything has been so crazy without your presence!"

Ukaran bowed low. "Please excuse my long absence. My family lives some distance away."

"Yes, yes. All is well. Now come, I have much to fill you in on! I see Kaede has already told you of Kagome's marriage!" Lady Higurashi smiled.

Ukaran looked at Kaede. "Yes, she has." And he walked past Kaede to his Lady.

He slipped his hand into his pocket where he hid a small vial filled with a gold liquid. He smirked. _'This will come in handy.'_

* * *

Rin smiled. "Ah, Sango! Yes, we must go and visit her! I cannot tell you the last time I have seen her!" Rin chatted excitedly as they combed their hair.

"How do you know Sango?"

Rin smiled kindly. "We used to live in the same village. She was kind of the village princess. I was just a common kid her age."

"You lived in the Demon Slayer's Village?"

Rin giggled. "Yeah, hard to imagine right? Well, I was born useless so it didn't take long for my family to give me away as a slave." Her eyes softened. "I was given to Sango's family, the village leaders. Me and Sango became fast friends. I was treated kindly and her dad often treated me as his own daughter." Rin bit her lip, all her normal merriment gone. "I don't suppose Sango told you this, but her father died saving me. I owe Sango so much."

Together, Kagome and Rin walked through the beautiful landscapes on the grounds. It was a nice day out, though the junihitoes they had to wear were making them hot. They decided to take a small break underneath the shady coverage of a few trees.

A cooling breeze brushed through their loose hair and patted their flushed cheeks. From their spot, Rin pointed out something happening at the main gate.

"Kagome, look something is going on at the gate."

Kagome followed her friend's hand and squinted her eyes. She was some distance away but she could make out three or four demon guards surrounding something. Kagome got to her feet; Rin did the same.

"What do you think is going on?" Rin asked Kagome quizzically.

"Come on, let's find out."

They lifted their heavy kimono and briskly walked toward the commotion. A guard spotted them as they drew near.

"My Lady and Mistress, please do not bother with this. We are simply taking care of an intruder."

Rin gasped. Kagome looked over the demon's shoulder and gasped too. There in the middle of the circle was a small demon-child getting beaten by the guards.

"Call them off! They are hurting him!" Kagome cried.

One of the guards shouted. "This will teach you to try and steal from the Great Western Domain!"

The demon child cried out in pain.

"Yes, call them off! He is only a child!" Rin yelled, utterly disturbed.

"My Lady, he has violated this Domain; he needs to be punished."

"No!" Kagome couldn't take it anymore and she pushed passed the guard, her hand out stretched. "Leave him alone!" She yelled.

What happened next was something next to a phenomena. Out of the palm of her outstretched hand came a strange burst of pink light. It engulfed the demon guards and threw them backwards with a great force.

Rin rushed to Kagome and hugged her shoulders as she sank to her knees. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her foggy thoughts. "What happened? I didn't do that, did I?"

The demon guards were lying all about. Tears filled her eyes, she didn't know if the were alive or dead. The small demon child looked unharmed but frightened of Kagome.

'_I only wanted to help... What have I done...? What was that...?'_

Soon to arrive at the scene was Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Rin filled them in on what happened as Kagome burst into tears again.

"What have I done? I could have killed one of them!" She stumbled to her feet and ran off.

"Kagome!" Rin called; she turned to her husband. "Please Sesshomaru, this is dangerous. We need to take better care of her. We need to have someone train her immediately."

Lord Sesshomaru turned to leave. "She will be trained."

Rin snorted angrily but turned to Inuyasha. In his hand he held the small demon by its tail. It was crying for help. Inuyasha just "keh'd". Rin sighed.

"It would mean a lot to Kagome if you didn't hurt him. She wanted to save him."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a second and then took off in the direction Kagome went -still holding the little runt. Another sad sigh escaped Rin.

'_Fate has been too cruel to those two.' _She headed after Sesshomaru to help make the necessary preparations.

* * *

Kagome, out of breath and mentally exhausted, collapsed in the cool grass.

"How did this happen? I will be exiled for sure; I was supposed to be a good wife. I just don't understand."

"Keh, if you are exiled you better take this brat with you."

Kagome gasped and turned around from her spot on the ground. Inuyasha stood leaned against a tree with the small demon-child in one hand.

"Inuyasha..."

He let go his hold on the demon and it landed in a undignified heap.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, her disbelief and confusion quickly being replaced with anger.

"Ow! What'cha do that for?" The demon whined in a squeaky little boy's voice.

Inuyasha nudged it with his foot. The child got up and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha in turn growled and the small demon scurried over to Kagome for protection.

Kagome picked it up and frowned at Inuyasha. "That is no way to treat a child, Inuyasha."

She looked down at the cute little demon. Said child stared back with round, sea foam blue eyes.

"Thank you for saving me today, Great Lady."

Kagome smiled but didn't correct him. "What's your name?"

The demon child smiled brightly. "My name is Shippo, the Great Fox Demon!"

She giggled. "Did they hurt you, Shippo?"

The young fox demon shook his head, putting on a brave front. "I am a full demon. They cant hurt me!" He answered with his chin held high.

Kagome inwardly cooed at his cuteness. "How come they were trying to hurt you, Shippo?"

Shippo blushed and looked ashamed. "I tricked them with my Fox Magic. I was trying to find food here."

"I will forgive you Shippo if you promise to apologize to Lord Sesshomaru and promise to be my friend."

Shippo looked up with wide eyes. "I will! And I promise! I haven't had any friends since my parents died!" He added on a sadder note.

"Where are you staying then, Shippo?"

"I live in a hole under a tree."

Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes. He knew what she was going to ask.

"No way, wench. Lord Sesshomaru would never allow it." He straightened his back and folded his arms stubbornly in his haori sleeves.

"Inuyasha! Please? Talk to him! He is your brother!"

"Yeah and he barely keeps me around. I said no, woman! And my word is law."

"Please Inuyasha! I will give you anything!"

A thousand different thoughts ran through Inuyasha's head. His annoyance at her request sobered into longing. The one thing he wanted from her was something she could never give him. He still wanted her happiness he had to admit grudgingly.

Didn't mean he had to make it easy; he hid his mischievous grin by turning his back to her. "What could you possibly give me?"

Kagome stood up with Shippo tucked in her arms and went up to Inuyasha. She walked around to face him. Her blue eyes large and pleading.

"I can't let him live all alone. He is just a small boy. Please?"

Inuyasha swallowed; her puppy eyes were making him feel weak. Kagome noticed and smiled, quickly planting a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek before dashing out of the clearing.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" She called over her shoulder.

His calloused hand touched his cheek. He closed his eyes. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it would do for now.

"You owe me, wench!" He yelled after her. He thought he could hear her light laugh.

Inuyasha pushed off the tree and went to go appeal to Sesshomaru.


	10. Family

Chapter Nine

_Family_

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and smiled contently at the scene that greeted her: Shippo still asleep, nestled snugly into her warm chest and Rin with one hand resting on his little side as she too slept. The embarrassing events of yesterday didn't seem as foreboding at the moment; Kagome instead felt fulfilled. She could finally see herself happy here. With these two, they made a sort of family. She could picture herself and Rin raising Shippo as if he were their own son. A smile touched her lips.

Kagome stroked his baby-fine, red ponytail and decided she really would like it very much if Shippo would be her son. Inside, she was always felt a longing for a child. Some motherly instinct seemed to strongly reside within her. The thought was calming, to think this was her family now. As her eyes drooped a little, in preparation to fall back asleep, a loud knock startled the threesome. Kagome sat up in bed, Shippo squeaked and Rin rolled over lazily and yawned loudly.

"Come in." Rin called over her shoulder.

Kohana stepped in and bowed. "My lady and Mistress are wanted for an audience."

Rin sat up and took Shippo in her lap; cuddling him fondly. "Very well, send in the ladies in waiting, please."

"What audience? It is still so early." Kagome asked Rin after Kohana left.

"Lord Sesshomaru had the immediate arrival of a priestess in response to yesterday's... incident." Rin worded carefully.

"Oh." Kagome sat up in bed as well, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Hey, what's with the long face? He isn't sending you away." Rin spoke Kagome's fears.

"How do you know that? I don't know why he would keep me."

Shippo crawled into Kagome's lap and smiled up at her. "I am happy you used your powers."

Kagome and Rin smiled at the charmingly cute kit.

"For one thing, Lord Sesshomaru knows I wouldn't forgive him if he ever sent you away." When Kagome didn't say anything Rin continued, "He brought in a priestess; that's a good sign."

Kagome looked at Rin. "Why do you think that?"

"I just do." Her lady put a hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

Something didn't feel right to Kagome. Maybe it was the eerie silence on the walk to the conference, or the solemn faces of the passing servants, she wasn't sure. The feeling was sinister though and she tried to shake it off. She hugged Shippo closer to her chest, he didn't seem to sense her unease.

Kohana reached the double doors and quite suddenly whirled around.

"Kohana?" Rin asked surprised.

The little flower demon flung herself on the floor. "Please forgive this horrid slave! But please listen! This priestess isn't right! Do not trust her! Mistress please don't see her!" She bowed, knocking her head to the floor.

Kagome watched to see what Rin did; her lady seemed a little tense in her reaction.

"We must make our appearance now, Kohana. We do not want Lord Sesshomaru to become cross." Rin said gently.

Kohana bowed once more and opened the shoji. Rin walked in front of Kagome, who followed hesitatingly. Rin made her way across the empty room and gracefully took a seat on the cushion slightly behind and to the right of Sesshomaru's. Kagome sat on the one next to Rin's. Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru. In front of them was a single cushion for the visitor. Shippo squirmed in Kagome's lap; she silently hugged him.

Everyone was sitting in prefect silence. Almost as quietly, a figure glided noiselessly into the room and to the awaiting cushion.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's body tense; she peered over his shoulder. Her eyes grew round and Shippo gasped. Kagome turned to Rin, who much like Inuyasha was tense. Rin's face however, looked hard and angry instead of confused.

The visitor bowed. "I am priestess Kikyou." Her voice was cool, lifeless even.

The conference was uneventful and short. Sesshomaru went over details for a training program and discussed Kikyou's room and board arrangement. Not once during the entire meeting did Kikyou look at Kagome. Nor were they ever formally introduced. There was something about the stoic woman that chilled Kagome's blood.

"She looks a lot like you." Shippo commented after they left the room. "She doesn't smell as nice though."

Kagome didn't answer immediately but chewed her lower lip. "She seems very composed and professional."

"Yeah, she does." Rin agreed, her tone only thinly concealing her anger.

Kagome set Shippo down in the grass. He ran ahead to chase some butterflies in the inner palace garden.

Rin turned to Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't ever put us in danger."

Kagome nodded in silent agreement. It seemed to her that Rin said those words more for herself than for Kagome's benefit. They were quiet for a long time.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Rin faced her again, a sly smile replacing her earlier grimace. "I know where to find Sango!"

Kagome smiled, happy for a distraction. "Where?"

Rin giggled sweetly. "She works in the defense department here. She is posted at the Southern Gate. Come on, let's go see her!"

* * *

The newly arrived priestess walked deep into the wooden forest just inside the Western Domain's gates. She was quiet, but completely aware of the red-clad body that was stealthily stalking her overhead in the coverage of the shadows.

Kikyou stopped suddenly and fell to her knees dropping her bow so she could cup her head in a futile attempt to block out a searing, hot pain. A smooth voice in her head was demanding her obedience. She tried to fight against it. The harder she tried the worse the pain got.

'_Obey, Kikyou. Obey and all the pain will cease.'_

She groaned. _'I will not!'_

'_You will…'_

Just as suddenly as the pain appeared it was gone. She released her head and reached for her fallen bow. Kikyou's hand trembled as she took a firm grip of it. As she started to stand she felt overwhelmingly dizzy. She steadied herself by leaning on her bow.

'_I am safe from him here. I should be able to block him out better. I have to. I will not do his bidding. No one controls me…'_

She took a tentative step forward. Lightheaded, she began falling forward. Kikyou felt even too weak to prepare for the impact. She just closed her eyes. However, impact never came, instead she was eased to a kneeling position by a pair of secure hands supporting her by her upper arms.

Kikyou looked up into the face of her stalker. His cheeks were sprinkled with a modest blush; his eyes betrayed him, they held concern.

"Thank you." Her cold, emotionless voice said to the young master.

"Keh." He held out his hand and offered to help her up.

She looked at it for a brief moment. _'I can't allow my old feelings to resurface. It would get in the way of my mission. I should keep my distance from him.'_

In the end, Kikyou couldn't help herself from accepting his aid though. Suddenly, she became aware of how late it was becoming; the sun was already ascending behind the palace. Inuyasha seemed to realize the same thing.

"Come on, I'll show you to your quarters. It's not much or even a shrine really, but Sesshomaru is having it worked on."

She nodded and bowed. "I appreciate it; thank you."

They walked in silence the rest of the way; Inuyasha occasionally sending her sideways glances.

'_She looks so much like Kagome…'_

* * *

"Here we are! The Southern Gates! Somewhere around here we will find Sango..." Rin looked about her as Kagome did the same.

Shippo jumped to Rin's shoulder and sniffed the air. He made a disgusted face.

"Ew, I smell something musty." He waved his hand in front of his nose.

Rin put him back on the ground in front of her. "Shippo! What a thing to say!" She mildly scolded.

Kagome gasped and pointed, gaining Rin's attention. There, a few yards from them, was Sango. However, she was not alone. In fact, she was pinned to a tree by a man in purple monk robes. Rin immediately covered Shippo's eyes.

* * *

As Sango was on patrol at the Southern Gates, she moved her giant battle weapon to a more comfortable spot on her back. It had been another long morning and her mind was occupied with a lot of different things. She hadn't made it over to see Kagome yet and she was still mad at Miroku for his womanizing back at the Eastern Domain.

She sighed as her patrol route hit the edge of a bunch of trees. It was already getting dark but that damn sun was still very brutal. Her skin-tight body armor wasn't helping her agitation either. Sango was thinking how nice a bath would be when she head someone calling her name.

Sango turned around to see the man she had constantly thought of since her return back to the Western Domain. He smiled and waved his golden monk's staff. He approached her like a lion to his prey. Her heart raced and immediately she put up a strong front.

"Houshi." She greeted him formally when he was within hearing distance.

The young man sighed and with his free hand, ran it through his brown bangs. "Sango, my butterfly, I know 'Houshi' can only mean one thing." He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Sango turned her gaze away. Miroku had hoped after their last passionate encounter that she would have forgiven him. By the way she was playing this game now, he knew he was long from forgiven. She hadn't called him Houshi for many, _many_ years.

"It's been pretty boring here without you, Sango. I've missed you terribly." He said trying to angle his face in front of hers.

Sango felt his hot breath on her cheek and felt his hand slid up to rest just behind her neck, urging her to look at him.

'_What's wrong with me? Why all of a sudden have I lost my confidence in myself? Why is it that when I'm so mad at him, he can lower my defenses so easily?'_

She allowed her face to turn his way. "Thank you; it is very kind of you to think of me."

'_Why have I lost all resolve to push him away? Instead of feeding him my fist, I am only feeding into his desires. I want to know that he really has been faithful these long years apart. Right?' _Her thoughts helped harden her flimsy resolve.

"Did you even think of me? I was gone almost 6 years. I only saw you a handful of times... we only... a couple of times..." She ventured bravely.

She held the straps of her boomerang tightly to her heaving chest. She couldn't breathe; he was too close. Just the intimacy in his voice and eyes was enough to make her mind foggy. Curse being in love. Her knees felt weak. If he didn't answer soon she was going to clubber him and then run away.

"I-I... I missed you so much. I am still so scared." Sango began as Miroku took her strap out of her hands and lifted it over her head, letting her weapon fall to the grass with his staff. His hands traveled to her hips. She kept her hands close to her chest. "Houshi." She added in an attempt to remind him of her hesitance.

Sango physically felt Miroku flinch this time when she called him that.

"How can you ask me these things? Sango, we are husband and wife. I have loved you unconditionally for centuries. Nothing will change that. I'm hurt deeply that you would ever suspect me of being unfaithful to you. Come back to me, my love. You haven't come home once in the week since your arrival. You are convincing yourself the worst. It has to stop, Sango. I love you and always will."

She sighed, there was genuine truth in his words; she closed her eyes, her hands went to his shoulders for extra support for what was sure to ensue. "I love you so much, Miroku. I'm so sorry to have doubted you."

He smiled sweetly as he backed her up against a tree. "Just never doubt me again, my love. That is all I ask." His body pressed against hers, keeping her in place.

It still amazed her how tone his body was under all those robes. His lazy and airy demeanor was all a lie. Miroku was actually quite deadly.

Miroku trailed lingering kisses up her neck and along her chin, making his way to an ear. "I missed you more than just a little, Slayer." He pointedly called her by her position.

Sango pushed herself against him. "No, its Sango." Her hands tugged at his neck.

He continued his torture; his moist tongue escaped his lips to traced her ear. Miroku's hips began to move into hers on his own. Sango's head fell back, a smile on her face and an encouraging moan slipped from her.

One hand went between her and the tree, resting on her tone rear. Centuries ago, that action would have caused a violent outburst from her but as she already discovered, all her resolve was gone.

"Tell me, Slayer. Will you ever doubt me again?" He was kissing her neck again, all this torturing her was beginning to torture him.

"No, never. Call me. Sango." She breathed brokenly into his kisses. "Please, Miroku."

Finally his lips left her neck and sought the attention of her mouth. His kiss made her lips tingle and instinctively she parted for him. In a smooth pattern, his mouth would come and go, his tongue just barely teasing hers in each sweet descend.

* * *

"Things are looking pretty.. uh intimate... shouldn't we leave Rin?" Kagome looked over at Rin.

"If you think we should. We did walk all the way over here to see her..." Rin smiled, still watching Sango unabashedly.

"Rin! See her yes! Not watch her with a man!" Kagome blushed.

Shippo broke away and what he saw made his innocent eyes go wide. "What is that man doing to that girl? He is going to chew her neck off if he doesn't stop!"

The girls flushed and decided to leave immediately before Shippo was exposed to anything else. However, before they could successfully retreat they head a loud cry.

They had been found.

The man looked back at what had intruded on them and he sighed. Sango grabbed her weapon and dashed toward them bright red in the face.

"Uh, hi Sango." Kagome said feeling her own mortification at being caught spying.

Sango bowed clumsily to the two ladies. "How are you?" Her voice was breathless and low when she spoke to Kagome.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good, thanks." Sango murmured a little quietly. After an awkward pause, she added, "You like the palace?"

"Yeah-"

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "He didn't hurt you, did he? You have red marks on your neck where he bit-" Kagome clamped his mouth shut with her hand.

"Sango, how about we bathe together tonight? We can catch up then. It is late and we must be going now." Rin interjected.

Sango bowed thankfully. "Yes, a bath would be nice."

The demon-slayer watched as her lady and mistress headed back to the palace. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Miroku was still there, leaning against the trunk of the tree where we assaulted her.

She scrunched her eyebrows and sighed. There really was no point in denying herself of Miroku any longer. They were married and he had vowed fidelity for the rest of eternity. She supposed old habits died hard and that was why her insecurities still lingered and why he couldn't stop smooth-talking other women.

When she remained eyeing him lost in thought, he sauntered over to her.

"You look defeated, love." His violet eyes traced her face with concern and hesitance but he made no move to touch her.

"I feel defeated. I feel so powerless, with you, with Kagome." She met his beautiful eyes.

"I can not say I am not happy to hear you are powerless against me…" He smirked roguishly and Sango rolled her eyes. "But I am sad to hear you feel powerless with Kagome." He held out his hand covered in purple cloth and prayer beads; Sango accepted it and they started heading into the palace as well.

"Kikyou arrived today." She answered after a moment.

"I know. I am in charge of settling her in. She hasn't changed at all these 200 years."

"I hope Sesshomaru knows what he is doing-"

Miroku stopped walking abruptly, cutting her off. "Sango, he knows what he is doing. Do you not remember last time? Kikyou is on our side." He reminded her gently.

She turned away and searched the faraway landscapes around the palace. "I wouldn't say she was completely loyal to us last time."

"She was, Sango. It was Naraku who suffered her disloyalty."

Her anger was rising and she wasn't sure she could contain it. "She was loyal only to herself! She wanted to see Kagome suffer. All those times she came between Inuyasha and Kagome!"

Miroku's hands gently turned her face toward him. "Maybe you are right, my love. Maybe she wasn't loyal to us…" Sango's eyes snapped up. "But she was loyal to Inuyasha. Therefore, she was loyal to our cause. Nothing has changed."

"Except that she has been held prisoner by Naraku for the better part of 200 years." Sango reminded him. "Who knows what kind of brain washing he has done to her."

"But you are forgetting one very important thing. Affections are not changed by the passing of time. She loved Inuyasha once, she will love him always."

Bitterness crept into Sango's eyes. "Then she was only sabotage Inuyasha and Kagome again. I won't see Kagome hurt and pine over him again. She doesn't have a home to escape to this time if he hurts her by being with Kikyou."

Miroku pressed a kiss very softly against Sango's forehead. "I will not allow her to hurt Kagome either. This time however, Kikyou knows she is not to interfere if she truly wants to be rid of Naraku once and for all."

The demon-slayer closed her watery brown eyes in an attempt to collect herself. After a moment, Miroku released her face and found her hand once more leading her to their chamber.

"Think of only the good Kikyou will do for Kagome, not the bad. She will train her so she will not be as inexperienced this time. Her powers will be more refined and that will help protect her. Besides, Kikyou will serve as a catalyze for Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. The sooner they come together the sooner Inuyasha's full potential will be realized."

Defeated once more, Sango nodded and remained silent the rest of the way to her rooms.

* * *

Naraku woke with a scowl. _'Such impudence. I now know what I must do.' _He threw back the covers and roughly pushed off the whore he had hired last night. She hissed in pain as her frail and beaten body was shoved off the futon.

"Naraku-sama, come back to bed." The whore tried to entice, regardless of the abuse she had already taken.

He snickered in disgust. "I am finished with you." His body shrugged into a black robe.

As he left the room, a horde of demons entered from the side room. Naraku smiled as the whore screamed in cold blood.

'_I should have taken care of this long ago.' _His mind going back to that wench of a princess. _'If not for this damn human heart, I would have had the jewel long ago.' _His thick footsteps could be heard descending down the hall. _'One more year…'_

* * *

The three ladies plus one fox demon, all lowered their bodies into the heavenly waters of the hot springs. Each, in unison, sighed in contentment. Kagome cupped her hand in the water and poured its warmth over Shippo's head. He shrieked and swam into the safety of Rin's chest. They all laughed.

"Sango, you never told me how you got your job here." Kagome smiled sinking lower. "And you never told me you knew Rin!" She accused teasingly.

Sango shot a look at Rin; Kagome wasn't sure its meaning. Rin smiled slyly at Sango and then laughed.

"I spilled the beans, sorry Sango. I told her about our childhood together and how much I'm indebted to you." Rin filled Sango in.

Sango nodded slowly and then smiled. "I see. Yeah, I owe this job to Rin actually. She thought it was more fitting for me. She knows me pretty well. I miss being a slayer."

Kagome bit her lip. "I'm sorry I kept you from that for so long."

"Don't be. I'm sorry for being gone from you for so long."

Kagome smiled. "Its quite alright. Rin has been a real comfort to me. And it looks like you have found a new companionship too."

Sango blush and began stammering. "I-I-"

Rin laughed with Kagome. "Yeah, tell us all about this boy! When did you meet him?"

Sango smiled coyly. "A long time ago, actually."


	11. Promise

Chapter 10

_Promise  
_

* * *

The months flew by and Kagome had been Mistress of the Western Domain for almost a full year. The day of her eighteenth birthday was tomorrow.

During the past year, Kagome had put a lot of energy into her priestess training. Three times a week Kagome would train vigorously from sunrise to sunset with Kikyou. It was stimulating for her to concentrate on something so mentally exhausting. Her training had brought enormous improvements that were satisfying and truly remarkable.

During the days the two priestesses trained, it had become a kind of goal of Kagome's to get Kikyou to open up a fraction. The woman was still surprisingly icy and serious. The only time Kikyou would even hint at genuine happiness was when she was with Inuyasha, which was the only time Kagome _didn't_ want to see a change in the other priestess's demeanor.

It almost broke Kagome's resolve to attempt to be happy the first time she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou talking privately. For weeks Kagome cried herself to sleep and took out her pent up frustration in her spiritual training. She completely obliterated a whole field the day after coming across Kikyou smiling at Inuyasha. Kagome wouldn't admit it but being strongly emotional, like how she was when she was angry, actually made her concentration and focus that much better.

'_Inuyasha…' _She was still hopelessly and completely in love with him. Her feelings hadn't changed at all during the past year. If anything, her longing had become deeper and more tragically full.

She had witnessed a change in Inuyasha. He had become softer in attitude, he seemed to be a more thoughtful man. There had been times when she caught him completely absorbed in some other world, his face pained; it broke her heart to only have him at a distance.

He had also become infinitely more tolerant of Shippo. It was a subtle change of attitude but it didn't miss Kagome's obsessive eye. In the beginning, Kagome would grow tired of the constant battling but over time the relationship between the demons had changed. Inuyasha would sometimes voluntarily play with Shippo. That was something Kagome really loved about Inuyasha. Shippo was like her son, and seeing Inuyasha be so mature melted her insides. She knew Shippo considered Inuyasha as a father-figure.

The relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha was strange. Both still wanted the other but neither knew. They talked everyday through 'sporadic-accidental meetings,' mostly set up by the meddling Lady Rin. There was never any talk between them of their past or their future. Instead, they stuck to safe topics like weather and events. They were dull topics but the unspoken need to just be near each other made them that much more interesting. Inuyasha always dined with Kagome and Rin at lunch without fail. And since her priestess training, most nights, Kagome's attuned spiritual abilities could sense Inuyasha's aura outside her chambers.

Through several visits, Kagome's mother was also able to see the longing Kagome had. 'A mother just knows' is what Lady Higurashi would always say when seeing Kagome drift off into her mind. Her mother approved of course, she was far from the typical, conventional, strict ruler. Another thing Lady Higurashi noticed was the bond between Kagome and her new family. Lady Higurashi absolutely adored Shippo and Kohana.

As Mistress of the Western Domain, there was very little to trouble Kagome. Her only real responsibility was to entertain Lord Sesshomaru and his guests. The parties were always mindless and boring to Kagome and Rin. But she continued to be an obedient Mistress to Sesshomaru. She preformed with the utmost sincerity of feeling when she was with him. She really did only want to make him happy. After all, Sesshomaru hadn't punished her for her mother's scheming.

Most days, the two woman spent outdoors when the days were clear and sunny. Shippo and Kohana frolicked in the meadows while Kagome and Rin sat and wrote poetry or drew. Something Kagome really became good at was drawing. She really had a strong passion for it and after finding herself drawing the same strong jaw and intense eyes over and over again, she finally summoned up the courage to ask Inuyasha to model for her once. The painting was actually of great likeness to the reclusive young master.

Kagome lived mostly for Rin, Shippo, Kohana and her encounters with Inuyasha. They were the perfect substitute for all the negative aspects of her life. Shippo was growing rapidly and now came up to her knees. Everyday she could count on his crazy antics to make her laugh and smile. Rin, who tried to be the motherly figure for this misfit family, could always be counted on for support and comfort and of course optimism. Rin had a way of brightening even the worst of Kagome's days. And Kohana was always there to set the perfect mood for each individual day. Kohana was also known to have amazing insight and brilliant wisdom, despite her lack of years.

It was a particularly beautiful spring morning when Kohana opened the balcony shoji on the sleeping family. A pleasant breeze drifted in the glorious smell of Kohana's flowers. Kagome yawned and stretched leisurely in her bed. Shippo rolled over into Rin's arms to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Kagome smiled at Kohana and patted the blankets next to her; she moved over to make room for the beautiful child. "Good morning. What's got you up so early?"

The flower demon sat next to Kagome and held out a sealed envelope. "This arrived for my Mistress last night after she fell asleep."

Kagome opened the letter before pausing to look at the flower demon. "How about you read it to me, Kohana? Your reading is improving nicely."

Kohana blushed and began in a soft voice; mindful of the others still sleeping.

"My dearest daughter,

I wish all is well in the Western Domain. Everything here seems very peaceful. Too peaceful if you know what I mean. Call it my motherly instincts to worry too much but all this perfect harmony has me on edge. Even my people are no longer a distraction. I haven't been called to a single conference among them in a week.

But enough about me and my ramblings, tell me about how your training is coming along. I just want to repeat how proud of you I am. I find it very impressive that you are a priestess and work so hard at it! I guess the gift skipped my generation. Have they replanted that field you blew away?

Oh, how was that last party you hosted? Did any of the minor Lords get drunk and talk to you again? How is my dear friend Inuyasha? You haven't talked much of him lately. I hope he is well. You must be nicer to that boy, you know.

Well, be sure to send your mother a reply when you have a chance. It warms my heart to hear of all your happiness! Give Kohana and Shippo my love! I love you, dear!"

Kohana finished reading and began to close the letter when she saw a little bit of unread script she must have overlooked.

"P.S. Our loyal Retainer Ukaran has been quite the charmer lately. The things he says always bring a healthy glow to my cheeks. I could be wrong but I believe he is flirting with me. Do you think this old woman still has it left in her?"

Kagome gasped; next to her Rin chuckled softly.

"Your mother always says the cutest things, Kagome." Rin said wiping her eyes of sleep.

Shippo rolled over and looked at Kagome with round, curious eyes. "What did she mean by having it left in her?"

* * *

"Lower your elbow; it is much too high. And stop holding your bow so hard. Do you want to break it?"

Kagome's muscles screamed to relax. She did her best to comply to Kikyou's orders. It would have been easier if Kikyou would offer another, less aggressive tone.

"Focus. Completely clear your mind. Now, when you shoot this arrow, fire it on a heart beat. By doing so you will fire the 'Sealing Arrow.' An arrow that can seal an enemy in a void of eternal sleep, never to wake again, never to die."

Kagome noted the way Kikyou's voice turned more mournful. Kagome bit her lip to bring herself back to the task at hand. She was already confused on how it is possible to fire it on a heart beat. She breathed in through her nose deeply and cleaned her mind. Then counted her heartbeats.

_Th-thump..._

_Th-thump..._

'_Now!' _She released her arrow. She watched it sail; her arrow was engulfed in a heavenly white aura.

"Yes!" Kagome squealed happily, turning expectantly towards Kikyou, who was just as stoic as usual.

"Very well. That is all for toady. Go now and gather me some medicinal herbs. A maid in the kitchen badly burnt her hand today."

There it was again. The tone in Kikyou's voice that made Kagome think Kikyou was seriously mad at her. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

'_There's just no pleasing this woman. I must have really offended her in a previous life…' _Kagome sighed, dropping her bow and trudging onto the path to the medicine garden.

Kikyou winced and fell to her knees as soon as her student was out of sight. An all-too-familiar pain was searing through her head.

* * *

'_It is time, Kikyou. Do what we have planned.'_

The pain was severe but with the voice, it disappeared mysteriously. She pulled herself together and used her bow to help herself stand.

'_I will do what I must, my Lord.'_

* * *

Inuyasha waited until after Kagome trotted off before he came out of the shadows. He went to Kikyou, staying back as she recovered herself. She seemed to try to hide the fact that this happened to her-more frequency these days than before. Her back was to him as she stood.

She turned around and smiled, pretending to not have sensed his presence. "Good evening, Master Inuyasha." Her tone was cool and collected, noticeably more relaxed than it was with Kagome.

Inuyasha bowed his head slightly. "Kagome's a quick learner. She mastered that new aura in one try."

A frown set in the corners of her mouth. "Yes, she is a very quick learner, a good student." Her tone was professional, impersonal.

"Why don't you ever tell her that?" His voice was laced with annoyance.

Kikyou was undisturbed. "If I show her a soft side, she will slack off. This is a serious line of work; it's not to be taken lightly."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

The priestess's shoulders loosened. "How about you come join me for some tea? It is cold outside."

Inuyasha frowned. "What about Kagome? You sent her for herbs."

Kikyou kept her annoyance to herself. "You are right; we should wait here." She shouldered her bow. "In the mean time, I have something to tell you, Inuyasha."

He didn't speak. His thoughts were elsewhere on a different woman; he could hear Kagome a few hundred yards away humming a tune. _'Kagome is so full of life... So perfect…'_

"I have urgent business in another village. I am leaving tomorrow." Kikyou continued.

'_I hate that I am doing this. I wasn't going to tell him. I thought my resolve was stronger than this. What did I think was going to happen? I can't go down this road again with him…'_

"Where ya headed?" He asked after a minute.

"The village I grew up in. It's in the heart of the Southern Domain."

"Naraku." Inuyasha snarled.

Kikyou stepped closer. _'I can't forget the past, even if he has. I can't help how I feel. I still feel so stubborn to lose him to her again... Why can't he remember...?'_

"I have to go. Naraku's demon army destroyed it awhile ago. They summoned me to help rebuild it. I want you to come with me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked seriously down at Kikyou as he thought about it. There was something oddly familiar about Kikyou; it had been bugging him lately and maybe if he spent some more time with her...

'_What about Kagome...? Kagome will be here... But she will be protected... Kikyou on the other hand could get into trouble alone... She will need me.'_

"Alright, I'll go with you."

* * *

Kagome absently fingered the herbs in her hand as she walked back to Kikyou. She couldn't help but dwell on the concept of different auras and the way they interact with other auras. Every time Kikyou taught her a new one, Kagome was reminded of the night almost a year ago when Inuyasha had become a full-demon.

When he had been kissing her, she had felt his energy. At the time, it was all very confusing and yet, thrilling at the same time. Her excitement from his embraced had distracted her momentarily but now she knew that what she had really been feeling was his aura.

In fact, she could know sense and feel anyone's aura. The more demonic or spiritual a person was, the bigger their aura. The confusing part was though, was the way her aura responded to Inuyasha's.

That night when they had been kissing in her domain, their aura's had been mingling, not clashing. Her aura, though spiritual, was joining with his demonic one instead of clashing or purifying it. It was truly confusing.

And whenever she is in the presence of other demons, her aura never mingles with theirs. Only with Inuyasha's…

She was almost at the clearing when Kagome heard talking. Curious, she tip-toed to the edge of the clearing, keeping herself hidden among the dense foliage.

There was the familiar pang in her chest, and deep sadness inside her when she saw Kikyou standing with Inuyasha. There were standing very closely.

"I have to go. Naraku's demon army destroyed it awhile ago. They summoned me to help rebuild it. I want you to come with me, Inuyasha."

'_She is leaving?' _Kagome almost smiled-that is until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Kagome's heart started to beat thick in her chest. _'What if while they are gone they... No. Please! He can't leave!'_ Panic welled up inside her. She had to do something to stop him from leaving her.

To her further horror Kikyou smiled up at Inuyasha. Kikyou's eyes were shiny with tears of happiness.

"Thank you. It will be a long journey. We could be gone a very long time."

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to answer. "I stand by my answer. I will protect you, Kikyou. For no matter how long."

Kagome bit her lip as her eyes filled and let spill her burning tears. _'He wants to protect her? He is so sure of his answer… he seems so sincere… He can't love her, can he?'_

Kikyou fluidly, gracefully, wrapped herself around Inuyasha's waist. "Thank you." She repeated; Inuyasha blushed.

"Keh."

Kikyou did something Kagome had never witnessed before, she giggled. Kikyou's face was angling up towards Inuyasha's. Her lips were centimeters away from his. This moment was it; Kagome knew how much she could handle and if this kiss happened that would be the end of her. Inuyasha looked down at Kikyou, his eyebrows drawn together in the middle. His eyes slowly began to close.

"Stop!" Kagome ran into the clearing, halting just short of them.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyou, his blood running cold. "Kagome."

Kagome dropped her arms to her side, the herbs fell to the ground. Her entire body visibly trembled and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Kagome, I see you brought the herbs." Kikyou's voice was harsh again; it's previously softer tones completely absent.

Kagome swallowed and nodded, not sure what else to say. A few tears escaped silently from her wide, shocked eyes. Kikyou stooped down to pick up the fallen herbs. Kagome watched Inuyasha, who was staring at her. His expression was unreadable.

"I'll go prepare them." Kikyou stood up and turned to Inuyasha. "I will be ready at sunrise." Without further word she left.

For a minute, the two stood looking at each other. Inuyasha took a step back to leave. Kagome shook her head and reached out a shaky hand.

"Wait, Inuyasha. Please."

He faced her with a grim look. His ears were hidden flat against his head. "Kagome..." His voice was barely audible at first. "Kagome, it's late. You should go back to your room now." He added more firmly.

"Please, don't leave me." She found herself begging. _'I know this isn't right of me to ask. But I can't let him leave… I need him.'_

"I have to protect her, Kagome." His solemn gold eyes turned in the direction that Kikyou had just left.

"Why? Inuyasha, please don't leave."

"I don't have a choice, Kagome." He raised his voice fractionally. "I already promised to protect her."

Kagome wiped at the tears still silently falling. "What about me?"

He sighed and looked at her with eyes full of regret. "You have a husband to protect you."

The situation was turning desperate; Kagome and Inuyasha both felt it. The tension was stretching too thin.

"Inuyasha…" Blood pounded in her ears and cheeks.

"You will be fine here. This place is safe with or without me." Inuyasha turned to leave.

Kagome grabbed his elbow. "Inuyasha. You can't leave me."

He stopped and glance at her over his shoulder. _'Why does she do this to me? She loves Sesshomaru-why does it matter so much to her? She can't have us both…'_

"I'm going tomorrow."

Her face was full of hurt that was for sure. Inuyasha sometimes found Kagome's faces hard to read, after all that's why he has held on to her for so long. He thought a few times she might actually have feelings for him. This face however, was plain to read. The pain he found on her clear, innocent face was strangely empowering. This was his opportunity to hurt her. To make her forget him completely.

He had to get her to not care for him. And now was the perfect time. He needed to take this a step farther and finally they both would be at peace. There would be no more mixed signals and tensions. He could move on without Kagome always reminding him of what he wanted; he had suffered enough thinking there was a small hope that she had loved him too at one point.

Kagome was teetering mentally. No amount of trying to block this out would save her. She tried futilely to prepare herself for the rejection; the words that would finally destroy her.

"Look, Kagome. You have Sesshomaru and I have," Kagome wasn't looking at him any longer; Inuyasha set his face carefully, "I have Kikyou. We can't be friends. It doesn't work that way."

Kagome nodded once and took a step back. She looked around her and took deep breathes through her mouth. Inuyasha cringed at her distraught. He really hurt her. _'No, I destroyed her... Congratulations, Asshole. Mission accomplished.'_

"Okay. Okay. Yeah." Kagome began; Inuyasha turned and took two powerful strides away from Kagome. "I really do care for you, Inuyasha. Just, just please keep safe." Inuyasha stopped walking; he was happy his back was turned to Kagome because he felt something he never felt before.

He felt tears. He felt unbearable sadness. This was it. He had broke things off with her and she was doing the same. They both realized friendship wasn't an option for either of them. Living with each other in such a close proximity wouldn't be possible either.

When he left tomorrow he couldn't come home for a long while. It would take an eternity before Kagome could forgive him, he was sure of that.

He heard a muffled sob from Kagome. She was waiting for him to say something to finalize this.

"Yeah. You too." He sprung into the air quickly, leaving her behind in an empty and dark clearing.

She could hardly breath as she numbly walked to her room. The soreness in her limbs from today's training, went without notice as Kagome slowed her pace to listen with desperation to hear him coming after her. He wasn't coming though, she knew it but she couldn't help but hope still. Right now, at this point, she was beyond tears. Because to cry would take effort and she had no more effort in her.

'_It hurts so bad…'_

Kagome loved him. She realized that a very long ago; an eternity. But this rejection, the rejection that she knew would eventually come, it had her breath coming in shaky spurts and her eyes wide. And tomorrow he would be gone.

Traveling the countryside with another woman.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't escape the image of Kagome's broken face. He wasn't sure what to do. He had done the one thing he never thought he'd be able to do: distance himself from the one woman that he ever loved full-heartily; the only woman that called to his human and demonic sides.

Her sad eyes.

The ones he thought about constantly. Their rich blue color, their strange yet beautiful shape; so large and round.

Her trembling lips.

The ones he dreamed of kissing since their first time. He physically craved them like nothing he had ever experienced. Their sweet plumpness. The smooth feel of them caressing his.

Why did he let that go? How could he have been crazy enough to make her hate him?

'_Because she brought me to this madness... She made me this way... She made me bitter and miserable when she wasn't around... Kagome broke me first…'_

He shook his head. He was outside her room. _'How did I get here?'_

Inuyasha heard Kagome's sob and Rin's cooing.

The tragedy happening inside was only too easy to imagine. Kagome being cradled in Rin's arms. The little runt awkwardly patting her hand and Kohana using all her energy to produce something that would cheer Kagome up.

'_What about Kikyou? I have grown a certain fondness for her…' _He frowned. _'Have I? Do I really want Kikyou like I want Kagome?'_

Regardless that he might have feelings for Kikyou, he knew he needed Kagome. This past year was hell. He even let himself hope that it had been hell on Kagome too. She was holding something back. He could tell by the little guarded movements she made around him. The way she didn't smile as freely as she had once a longtime ago.

Kohana opened the balcony shoji and Inuyasha shrunk back into the foliage. Kohana looked straight in his direction. She saw him. She betrayed no emotion. She bowed her head to him and went back inside; leaving the shoji open.

Inuyasha knew what he had to do. Only there was one important person standing in the way of his happiness. A very important person.

* * *

Tomo knocked and opened the shoji for Inuyasha. Which to be honest surprised the young servant, usually his master just rushed past him and burst into the room.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and entered the bedroom. It looked much like his, just larger. He spotted the balcony shoji open and went to it. Outside, Sesshomaru stood staring at his vast domain. Inuyasha leaned against the shoji causally.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, little brother?"

"Keh. Do I need a reason to visit my loving brother?" Inuyasha said thickly.

"Enough. Do not ruin my evening with your imprudence. What is the matter of your visit?"

Inuyasha's face hardened. "The priestess Kikyou is going on a journey to the Southern Domain..."

"I knew this, naturally. I was the first to know."

Inuyasha nodded. "I told her I would go too. I can't let her go straight into Naraku's hands."

"Again, this I knew. She refused my offer of any other escort. Tell me Inuyasha, what is your relationship with her?"

"I promised to protect her." His voice was somber. Sesshomaru's question brought up the internal battle he was fighting earlier.

Sesshomaru didn't pursue any further. "If that is all you came for, leave now. You have wasted my time."

Inuyasha almost turned to leave. "I want just one more thing."

His half-brother turned around to face Inuyasha.

"I want your permission for something."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I knew it."

* * *

Later that night, Inuyasha was right back to where he began; outside Kagome's bedroom. He was calmed by the sound of her sleeping and steady heartbeat. He picked it out from Rin's or even the kitsune's. If he wasn't feeling so unsure right now, he would have jumped down and been brave enough to breath in her scent from the balcony. Her scent was oddly empowering to him. And he would need all the strength he could get.

Tomorrow was sure going to be a one hell of a journey.


	12. A Complicated Acceptance

Chapter Eleven

_A Complicated Acceptance_

* * *

True to her family's characters, Rin had fallen asleep in as many tears as Kagome and Shippo hadn't let go of her since she told them of her encounter with Inuyasha. Their sympathy and reassurance was comforting to her but she still couldn't find a way to fall asleep.

Carefully, she scooted Shippo to Rin's arms. Shippo stirred to some coherency, noticing the retreating Kagome.

"Where ya going, 'Gome?"

"Just to the bathroom. Go back to sleep Shippo."

He nodded already slipping back into dreamland while Kagome quietly went outside onto the balcony. She shut the shoji behind her. At the first gust of cold night air, she wished she'd have thought to have grabbed her robe. However, on second thought, the late night air was as cold and refreshing as it was torturous; tonight was one of those nights where pain was welcome. She was numb emotionally so why not physically as well?

She continued forward and leaned on the balcony, teetering her upper body over the edge. A light breeze picked up and tossed her loose curls around her. She felt her feet leave the surface of the floor. She remained balanced right there on her hands for quite some time. The breeze occasionally forcing her precariously balanced self to sway slightly. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lolled into a trance of scattering leaves, rustling grass and soft howling wind.

She was fine for awhile like this, however, her wrists started to hurt and her elbows had begun to shake. But she liked the feel of the wind all around her. The way she was balanced made her feel weightless like she was suspended in time. It was combination of feeling dangerous and reckless. She could do better though.

Carefully, she raised a knee to the railing and hoisted herself up. Kagome smiled as the breeze around her picked up again and this time blew her sleeves wide open. She spread her arms out and tilted her head back. She took a cleansing breath; determined to clear her mind of _everything _that wasn't from the natural Earth.

It was scary standing on a railing that was probably twenty feet above the ground. But it was also thrilling and that outweighed her fear; it was a delicious distraction. Why hadn't she tried this before?

Kagome was in such a relaxed state of mind, it took her a couple of minutes to realize the tight grip at her hips. She looked down and saw two clawed hands. She was empty at the moment, which was good-no tears.

_Inuyasha..._

He slowly lifted her up and Kagome grabbed his wrists. He was careful and slow, making sure her landing was smooth. He let her go. Besides for his hands, it felt like they had never really touched. She stared up at him with blank, numb eyes.

"What do you think you were doing, wench?" He protested immediately.

His tone took her by surprise, but didn't anger her. She rolled her eyes; she _was_ in a good mood. "I was going to jump." She responded dryly.

Inuyasha was quick to retort. "You would do something so half-brained."

"I seem to remember you called me a _clever_ wench once." She answered more smugly than she felt.

"Keh." He crossed his arms over his chest.

There was a moment of silence. With that silence, the will to bicker escaped. Kagome shivered and held her upper arms. She turned away from him to look back at the moonlit landscape. Strangely, she didn't feel in danger of crying-not yet at least.

_Why is he here? What am I supposed to say to him? Has he come to say goodbye?  
_

Inuyasha took off his red haori and draped it over Kagome's shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at him and offered a semi-smile. His kindness wasn't going to be taken to heart she decided. She wasn't going to set herself up with false hope anymore. This was the beginning of a different kind of friendship. A distant friendship where neither one was allowed to care too much for the other.

She wanted to say something though. His presence didn't feel strained or forced, that was something neither of them could ignore.

"Thanks." Kagome took a breath and continued, "Look Inuyasha, I'm really sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have tried to get you to stay. But its ridiculous for you to say we can't see each other." She shrugged and leaned on the railing again. "We are too naturally comfortable with each other. I think we could still at least be friends."

Inuyasha stepped closer to her. "I was wrong earlier. Kagome, I just want you-"

_He apologized to me... I have never heard him do that before. Maybe he does-_

Kagome shook her head and turned around holding up a hand. "No more tonight. I don't think I could handle it." Tears of relief were already dangerously close to falling. "Let's just start over. I want things to be good between us when you come back."

The hopefully desperate look on her face silenced him. He did owe it to her tonight, to _not_ mess this up. Besides in his mind, there was always plenty of time tomorrow to say what he had planned.

"Keh."

Kagome smiled softly and then yawned involuntarily.

Inuyasha folded his arms on his chest and gave her a look.

"What?" She asked innocently; he rolled his eyes.

He jumped up on the railing, preparing to exit. As his muscles tightened about to snap, sending him away, a small hand touched his shoulder. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"I think you are forgetting someone."

"Do you think it's-."

"Yes, I do. Besides, it has been forever since I've been in a tree." Her eyes were pleading; they still looked so sad.

He still seemed unsure; he didn't want to ruin his chances with her. "We can do this as friends?"

Her jaw set. "Yes." She allowed him to whisk her away.

The familiar sight of the blurred scenery flying past her, cheered her up immensely. It had been far too long. She missed everything about this. His strong arms holding her, the rush of cold air, and the light patter of his feet on wet grass. This was a moment she wished she could relive a million times. She hugged his neck and buried her face in his shirt; she inhaled his scent. This was _bliss_. She was beginning to actually believe in her optimism. They _could_ keep their friendship.

It seemed only too quickly her ride ended. In an instant his hands were steadying her on her hips. There was the easy sound of the branches pushing against each other, and the warmth of Inuyasha behind her.

He sat down first before helping her position herself between his legs. She moved his haori from her shoulders to lie over both of them. She snuggled back into him and relaxed. If this was the only way he would ever let her close, she would take it. The feelings of moments like these were so strong and vivid to her that she could live off them even if they were few and far-between.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She murmured happily before falling blissfully, effortlessly asleep.

_Kagome pushed her way through thick, dark foliage. It was nighttime and she was merrily searching for something. The words she uttered next, made her heart jump into her throat._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome called cheerily._

_There was something heavy on her back. She pushed it off and looked at the strange yellow knapsack. It's odd design didn't faze her dream-self as she began to go through it's contents._

_Her dream-self smiled happily when she found a clear container that contained water. She wiped mild perspiration from her brow and took a sip from the bottle. As she drank in solitude Kagome heard a voice behind her._

_Cautiously she peeked from around her tree. There in a small clearing she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou facing each other. Her heart immediately dropped and tears instinctively prick at her eyes._

_"No..." She said quietly to herself._

_The words they spoke to each other were a mystery to her. All she could see was Kikyou inch closer to Inuyasha as she spoke._

_His face was unreadable. Kikyou expectantly embraced Inuyasha. He was slow to react but eventually returned the hug softly. Then, as Kagome thought she could take no more, Kikyou leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the mouth._

_Shocked, Kagome gasped loudly and dropped the bottled water she held to the forest floor. The two people in the clearing looked in her direction._

_'He loves Kikyou. I mean nothing to him.' Kagome shook her head and ran, completly forgetting her bag and bottle. Her feet felt heavy and she looked down. Huge brown shoes enclosed her feet and to her horror her legs were totally bare to the mid thigh._

_However, none of that mattered to the dream Kagome. All that mattered was putting space between her and Inuyasha. Her legs pumped harder and finally she burst through a bush into another clearing. This time, it was a clearing her dream-self recognized._

_'I have to leave. I don't belong here. I know that now.'_

_She almost made it to an old, wooden well when her path was obstructed with a seemingly troubled half demon. Mid skid to a stop, she fell to her knees. Her hands covered her face._

_"What more do you want from me?" She asked before she fell into complete darkness._

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes, a little disoriented from her very realistic dream. The soothing sound of Inuyasha's even breathing comforted her. She went over the dream in her mind while she gnawed at her bottom lip.

_That was another weird dream about him. They always feel so real. This one was so strange. I don't know if I understand it all... And these dreams only happen when we are together like this._ She looked up at his peacefully sleeping face._ I haven't dreamed of him at all in so long..._

She reached out and touched his strong jaw; it was warm and smooth. She wondered what he dreamed about and wondered bitterly if it was Kikyou. That thought was like a splash of cold water and she forced her thoughts to stop the path they were on.

They were working to be 'just friends.' And 'friends' didn't get jealous.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning in great peace. She smiled to herself before opening her eyes. She could feel Inuyasha's arms wrapped securely around her waist and the heat of his body against her. It was pleasant and painful all at once.

_The way this makes me feel could never possibly feel the same way for him..._ She slid her smaller fingers over his rougher ones. He shifted slightly behind her.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly.

"Keh."

Again Kagome smiled, but this time she gave his hands a little squeeze, they flexed against her stomach; sending a shock of excitement through her.

_I have to control myself..._ She bit her lip.

"Happy Birthday." Inuyasha whispered deeply.

"What?" Kagome turned around slightly to stare at him.

"It's your birthday today, right?"

Kagome continued to stare in amazement. "Yeah it is. How did you know?" She shook her head, and tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. It wasn't fair to her that he could mess with her emotions like this.

Inuyasha's face turned from confusion to panic when he saw her tears. "I-I... are you alright?"

Kagome nodded tearfully. "Yes. Yes, thank you so much." In an awkward twisting movement she launched herself at him.

He caught her quickly to keep them from falling out of the tree; he blushed. "Don't mention it."

Suddenly, Kagome was laughing and wiping at her eyes with one hand while the other arm stayed securely around his neck. He patted her back unsure what else to do. After a moment or two Kagome regained her composure and heaved a happy sigh.

She pulled back so she was facing him on her knees. His hands stayed at her hips for security. Her eyes shined from her recent fit of joyous tears, and her cheeks had a healthy glow from her spontaneously laughter. Kagome never looked more innocent and childish to him, sitting here, in a plain white yukata, draped in his too big haori, no makeup and tousled hair.

_I have to tell her now. I can't take this anymore. I need her._

Kagome opened her mouth, right before him. Then she closed it with a mysterious sort of smile. It was like that smile was a transition.

No longer did she look innocent but now completely seductive. The look in her eye changed, into something more smoldering, the blush was still there but that too seemed different in a provocative way. The breeze of the early morning was now blowing her clothes open in places too distracting and making her long curls drift the scent that is utterly and soulfully Kagome. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt disorientated from her presence.

Her sweet eyes dragged over his mouth, so close to hers, up to his eyes. His heart was beating rapidly. He could hear hers beating a similarly erratic beat. Her hand cupped his cheek and she smiled as she felt the texture of it. Her face descended on his. She was only a breath away.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou called from below the tree. She wasn't in view but she could be heard coming their way.

Kagome automatically went rigid in his hands. She pulled back and corrected her yukata and tried to make her hair lay flat. Inuyasha tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't make eye contact.

"I would like it if you take me back to my room before you meet with her." Kagome's voice was soft but not particularly full of emotion.

"We don't have time; she'll see us leave."

Kagome took a deep breath and looked in the direction of Kikyou's voice. "Alright, I'll make due with your haori."

He picked her up and jumped to the ground just as Kikyou was coming into view.

Kikyou saw them land from the tree. Her expression was unreadable and Kagome wondered if she would mention anything about her appearance or the two of them together.

Kikyou bowed low at the waist to Kagome. "Good morning, Lady Kagome. Good morning, Master Inuyasha."

The two greeted her the same.

"We are leaving now. Goodbye, Lady Kagome. It has been a pleasure training you." Kikyou's voice was cold and impersonal like it normally was with Kagome.

Kagome tensed but tried to remain cool, the panic of losing Inuyasha was slowly creeping up her body. "Thank you, Priestess Kikyou. I have learned a lot. I hope your journey is safe."

"Thank you. And I was hoping to get a word with my traveling companion alone, if you don't mind."

Kagome smiled tartly. "Of course not." She turned and bowed to Inuyasha. "My Lord." Her voice echoed her sadness; she didn't bother bowing to Kikyou.

The tears didn't fall until after she was out of sight.

She was so frustrated. That was the only way to put it. Kagome was about to make possibly the biggest mistake of her life by kissing Inuyasha again but it would have been worth it. It would have been worth it for her to know that she had tried everything that she possibly could have; that she had given him her all. The rejection would have made his leaving all the more easier. But she would never know now thanks to Kikyou. It was horrible. She was so close to discovering what _really _was happening with her and Inuyasha. She couldn't be lying to herself by thinking there was possibility some kind of mutual attraction.

Could she?

But what_ if_ he did have feelings for her? Would he have stayed? Or would he still have left? What would come of anything they found? He would be unaccompanied with a strangely icy priestess traveling the countryside; he was her acting protector. Her heart ached as she remembered his hurtful words of last night.

_You have Sesshmaru and I have Kikyou..._

It was horrible to simmer in that realization.

_He did say happy birthday though..._

Was that something? He remembered. He made her birthday special for her. He took her out all last night. He held her and protected her. That was obvious and undeniable. That warranted some claim that he had some level of affection for her, right?

She heard approaching footsteps ahead. She ducked around the corner to a more deserted corridor. She didn't want any servants to catch her like this, it would start rumors. She looked down at Inuyasha's haori and grimaced. It brought on a whole new set of tears. She still had his haori which would mean he would come looking for it before he left.

Kagome felt at this point, the way their moment was interrupted, it wasn't meant to be, so having to confront him again would be too unbearable. She picked up her step, anxious to get back to her room and have it delivered to him immediately. She started to run lightly, her unprotected feet slapping dully on the wooden floors. Miraculously, she encountered no one on her way to her room. It was still early and she was hopeful Rin would still be in there to help her sort things out. It always felt better to talk things out with Rin. She would need Sango too.

Kohana was not sitting out on floor outside her door. Kagome hoped that meant she was inside with Rin. She slid her shoji open quickly and shut it behind her. She turned around; a figure was standing in the doorway to the balcony. The light of the rising sun eclipsing them.

"Rin? I really need to talk to you." Kagome choked out, already falling to pieces.

"I sent them away for awhile. I thought we needed to talk."

_Th-thump._

Pause.

_Th-thump._

Pause.

"Inuyasha?"


	13. Bittersweet

Chapter Twelve

_Bittersweet_

* * *

_Th-thump..._

_Th-thump..._

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon stepped further inside the bedroom. "Keh."

Kagome couldn't catch her breath. "What are you doing here?"

He took yet another step closer, his step confident, predatory. She wavered in her spot; feeling weak and light-headed. Her body was having trouble keeping up with the constant flux of emotions she had been facing these past few days.

"I had something to tell you but Kikyou interrupted." His voice was velvety smooth - lethal to her vulnerable heart.

The girl's mind was slow to follow his answer; Inuyasha's presence was overwhelming her. Flustered, she made her confused reply, "I-I was just going to have it sent to you before you left... You didn't have to come all the way over here..." Her hands nervously found the knot securing his haori to her body.

On a second though, hastily, she wiped the drying tears off her cheeks and waited for him to say something. He was coolly staring down at her, making her very self-conscious. She thought he looked amused but maybe he was angry and that smirk was really a scowl. Maybe he was just trying to read _her_ expression. The young woman closed her eyes suddenly feeling very tired - of him, of the chaotic range of emotions coursing through her... She just wanted everything to be done so she could finally move on... if that was possible. Opening her eyes, she retreated a step and finished removing his haori.

"Thank you for taking me out last night. I know you don't like when I ask you to do that."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest; he shrugged. More silence.

Kagome uncertainly looked about the room. '_What can he possibly want? Kikyou must be waiting for him...' _She folded his red robe quickly and held it out to him.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow this. I'm sure Kikyou's waiting."

Inuyasha sauntered closer still as he took the offered article of clothing but he didn't put it on. He was so close and Kagome was very aware he could hear her unsteady heart beat. _'What is he waiting for? Just go already... I don't know how more of this silence I can take...' _She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, casting her eyes down at her folded hands in front of her.

"In the tree, this morning-" Kagome said, finally cracking under the intense silence.

"What about it?"

Kagome was hurt by the abrupt harshness of his tone. Reflexively, she looked up with wide eyes. She was surprised at first by how close his face was to hers and then by the look in his rich, golden eyes.

_'I recognize that look. It's been so long... I can't possibly be right. He couldn't still... care for me?'_

"I-I don't know. I guess I was just trying to figure out why you were being so nice to me." Kagome said a little breathless.

Inuyasha's jaw tightened drawing her eyes to his chin - his strong, masculine chin.

"Why?" He smirked, clearly enjoying making her squirm.

The girl swallowed, battling with herself. _'Does he want me to admit- I don't have anything to lose... besides him.'  
_

"Because I still had hope that you still-"

"Cared for you?" Inuyasha finished, his voice equally eager and breathless.

Kagome exhaled, "Yes."

Inuyasha dropped his haori at his feet. His hands reached out instead for Kagome's face, forcing her to look at him.

Instinctively, she closed her eyes. She was too confused and too hurt; she wanted to protect herself. Why did she think it was a good idea to admit that? Yet, he was holding her so tenderly, so unlike the Inuyasha that everyone else knew. She might have been flattering herself in thinking he was only like this with her but how many times had he held Kikyou's face like this? She would never know and she sure couldn't ask if Kikyou ever saw this side of him.

_'You have Sesshomaru and I have Kikyou...'_ His words echoed through her mind; each word stabbing through her.

The pain was sharp but almost numbing. Her closed eyelids fluttered against her cheeks, shaking loose a few tears. Inuyasha's thumbs rubbed them off.

"Well?" He asked and Kagome felt the light touch of his nose gliding against hers. "What did you decide?"

Kagome swallowed, trying to suppress the pain of his inevitable betrayal. "That you don't want me. You only pity me."

Inuyasha's hands fell away from her face. She opened her eyes and stared bravely into his, daring him to contradict her - _praying_ he would...

"Why would I pity you?"

Smiling sadly, she lifted a shoulder. "Because I've always loved you and still do."

Inuyasha smirked crookedly. She was caught between hope and devastation once again. She had to walk away; things were becoming too much. When she went to turn away, Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed Kagome's hips with both hands.

"You're wrong." He said tipping her chin up with his nose so she would look at him.

Her body trembled in... anticipation? Fear? "What was I wrong about?"

"About both things, actually. One: I don't pity you; I was pitying myself. And two: I was being nice because I love you too."

Kagome experienced a surreal moment. Everything had momentarily stopped, her heart, the ringing in her ears, the tears slipping down her cheeks, and the pain in her chest. And yet, the pause was heavenly. She tried to wrap her mind around it all.

She was in Inuyasha's arms and he'd just said he loves her. She would have never believed him if she wasn't mad with desperation to actually have him say those three words. Suddenly, the past year of her life didn't matter. The pain and suffering she'd endured had paid off; Inuyasha loves her.

Inuyasha _loves_ her.

She smiled as time began to flow again. '_I was right all along...'_

Inuyasha tilted his head down to hers to join with her in basking in the glory of their realized love. It was only a mere touching of lips, yet both had never felt so elated. When they pulled away, naturally Kagome was crying again. Inuyasha wiped at her tears as she giggled.

"I never thought this would happen, Inuyasha. I have been suffering for so long. I have only wanted you. I have been so miserable." She hugged his chest.

He tensed slightly but stroked a clawed hand down the back of her head. "Not always." He couldn't completely suppress the hurt behind his simple reply.

Kagome pulled back to stare at him perplexedly. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't always only wanted me. What about Sesshomaru?" His look was guarded and hurt; his ears were flat against his scalp.

"I have _never_ wanted Sesshomaru." She answered incredulously.

"I heard you talking to Sango. The night before you agreed to marry him. After we had..."

Realization hit Kagome, she was immediately wrecked with anxiety to ease his confusion. "Inuyasha, I don't know what you heard but I was telling Sango how much I was in love with _you_. I was upset because I didn't think you loved me back. I decided to marry Sesshomaru so I could always stay close to _you_."

He became very still as he absorbed her explanation. "I thought you were talking about Sesshomaru... All this time..."

Kagome shook her head; she didn't want to think about the lost time caused by his misunderstanding. "When you said you didn't mean to kiss me, that it was a mistake, I was utterly broken. I was so in love with you, even back then."

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. Tucking her under his chin, he kissed her hair. "I didn't mean it like that. I was scared that I had attacked you. I was too aggressive; I thought I had scared you."

She smiled into his broad embrace, kissing his chest tenderly. Inuyasha's heart skipped like it tended to do when Kagome was this close. "Scared, no. Aroused, _yes_." She flushed at her own brazenness.

One of his eyebrows raised. "Well, we could always pick up from where we started that night..." For emphasis he purposefully slid a hand down her back, his claws lightly grazing her through her light sleeping yukata.

On the brink of melting into his tempting hands, Kagome made a sad realization, "What about Kikyou and Sesshomaru? I'm still married..."

Inuyasha's wandering hand stilled and then eased Kagome back so he could look her in the face. "Kikyou is already long gone. I never intended to follow her."

Kagome gasped. "You said last night..."

He grimaced guiltily. "I tried to explain but you cut me off several times."

She blushed. "Oh."

He nuzzled the side of her throat with his nose. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," She answered closing her eyes at the pleasurable feel of his teeth grazing her heated, sensitive skin. Still, she had to take care of her nagging realization, "Wait... Sesshomaru issue..."

Never faltering in his sensual assault on her neck, Inuyasha answered, "It's already taken care of."

"What does that mean?" Her eyes snapped opened. _'He can't mean that he challenged Sesshomaru...'_

"We had a little heart to heart if you will." He answered finally dragging himself away from her neck when he felt her stiffen.

Kagome continued to stare uncomprehendingly.

"I told him that I loved you..."

Her eyes grew wide, her body still stock-still with tension.

"I got his permission..."

Her lips shaped a perfect 'O.' He laughed and kissed her swiftly on the lips. Kagome was flushed from head to toe when he pulled away.

"So we can...?"

Inuyasha nodded flashing a rather toothy and wolfish grin. "You're place or mine?"

Kagome felt outrageously shy all of a sudden. "Are you sure? What about this?" She pointed to the spot above her breast where his family crest was.

Inuyasha traced a claw over the area making her shiver. He moved his mouth to her ear. "As long as there isn't one here," his claw dragged across the skin of her neck, "you are free game for mating."

Kagome's breathing became heavy; she was nearly panting. Vaguely, her conversation with Rin about mating came to her mind_. _Fangs nibbled down her neck.

"Oh."

He stopped and looked at her seriously. His breath fanning her face. Her eyes half-closed expectantly.

"Will you be my mate, Kagome? You are my Chosen."

Her blue eyes shimmered as she answered without hesitation or fear, "Yes!"

* * *

It was almost magic to Kagome how she could'nt remember getting from her bedroom to Inuyasha's. All she knew was at the moment she was standing only a foot away from him and his smoldering stare, breathing erratically; feeling nervous and unsure. How could he make her feel so vulnerable?

Nervously, she reached for her obi. Inuyasha's hand stopped her.

"Let me."

It was unceremonious for him to undress _her_ and that positively made her melt. He made her feel so special and precious. Slowly, keeping his eyes focused on hers, he untied the knot. He slid both hands in at her hips. He dragged his hands up her sides, barely grazing her breasts, and over her shoulders. She closed her eyes half way. Her sleeping yukata hit the floor and she sighed.

There was a pause and she opened her eyes again, Inuyasha moved his eyes from hers down her neck and down her body. Goosebumps rose, despite the warm early afternoon air. When they traveled back up to her face, he was smirking, something that Kagome always thought was damn sexy. He grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her flush against his clothed body.

The rough, coarseness of his fabric excited her skin. He was kissing her deeply. Her hands boldly moved to his hair; she pulled at it slightly, testing her new freedom.

This love-making was real and raw. It was unscripted and passionate. It was soley based off of free will and freely giving yourself. This is why, Kagome realized, she felt so nervous_ - _he truly was her Chosen and no one could ever make her feel this way besides him. She was naked heart and soul, completely and fully Inuyasha's; no one else's. As if to solidify this point, she felt her aura reach out and twine with Inuyasha's. At its contact she felt a warm and pleasurable sensation caress through her; she sighed contently.

O.o.o.O

Finally, sweet bliss fell upon them together. He held himself above her for a quick second before rolling over, keeping her on top.

Keeping intimate contact, she laid on top of his strong chest. She kissed it lethargically before lifting her eyes to stare at him in overwhelming adoration.

_This_ is what she had waited for, the absolute and undeniable love of two souls, and it was well worth the wait

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her palm. She cupped his cheek.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

She wrinkled her nose at him playfully. "It's only because you love me. You have to say that. You are stuck with me forever now."

Saying those words aloud for the first time affected them both deeply.

They had eternity together now.

"You are so much more than my love; you're my Mate, my Chosen, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and blushed; embarrassing tears filled her eyes. She touched the side of her neck.

"That's all I've ever wanted."

* * *

Lady Higurashi sat by her beloved koi pond, dropping a few crumbs into the clear water. She smiled as the colorful fish swam to the edge to eat her offerings. She covered a delighted giggle with the corner of a silk sleeve.

She allowed one more lasting glance at the feeding frenzy before she looked down at the letter in her lap. It was delivered just this morning.

Carefully, she unrolled the rice paper and began to re-read it aloud, in an affected voice.

"Mama, I miss you so much. I cannot wait until I see you again in the fall. Shippo, Kohana and Rin miss you as much as I do. I think when you come, you will be happy with some of the changes that have just recently happened. Mama, I am in love. I am in love with Inuyasha and he is in love with me. The torture and tension between us has finally ended. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha his blessing, and now I am Inuyasha's wife or "Chosen" as he calls it. I have never been happier. I owe it all to you, Mama. I love you and if I don't tell you nearly enough, thank you for getting me where I am today. I can't wait to see you again and tell you all the details face to face. I hope all is well with you and your romance. Please write again soon. Lovingly your daughter, Kagome."

She was overwhelmed with a feeling of contentment. After everything she had put Kagome through, Kagome was _thanking_ her. This warmed and relaxed Lady Higurashi's heart. As a mother she was fulfilled; her job was complete. She had successfully raised a happy child.

Someone cleared their throat loudly beside her. Lady Higurashi jumped slightly, but relaxed when she realization it was just Ukaran.

"My Lady, I am sorry to intrude."

She arranged Kagome's letter to its original state. "No, you were not. I would love some companionship right now. Do you have anything new to report?"

Ukaran took a seat on his knees a respectable distance away. "Yes, I do as a matter-of-fact, my Lady."

She scrunched her thin eyebrows together; something in his presence and tone was amiss. "Please, continue, I am interested to know more."

Ukaran smirked, his smile darkening his features. "Your daughter is in grave danger. I have put another priestess in the Western Domain to lure her away from the safety of Sesshomaru's Palace, in the name of the Great Lord Naraku. The Western, Eastern and Northern Domains will all fall before him!" His voice grew full and loud with malice. "And after I conquer the Western Domain, Kagome will be mine and will become my bride. Her lover and family will all die by my hands. She will live to suffer. Her pain will only fuel my pleasure."

Lady Higurashi felt faint. "What has gotten into you, Ukaran? What are you talking about? Have you gone mad? Please, leave me! I no longer enjoy your company." Her voice shook and her pretty brown eyes overflowed with tears.

Ukaran made no move to leave. Lady Higurashi covered her face to cry. '_Why did he say such horrible things? Kagome is happy; no one should take that away!'_

"Leave at once!" She yelled, still hiding behind her sleeves.

He laughed. "Certainly, but first I must deal with you. I told you far too much. For I am the Great Lord Naraku himself and refuse to have my plans faulted by a weak, pathetic woman like yourself." He spat at her.

Lady Higurashi looked at him with burning hatred. "_You_ are Naraku? You mean, all this time I trusted you as Ukaran? How could you? Why?"

He stood, looming over her. "That is a long story and you are out of _time_."

Lord Naraku's arm shot forward, morphing into a sharp projectile. It ripped through Kagome's letter and through Lady Higurashi's chest. As her body flew backwards toward the pond, her eyes sprinkled a few more tears.

_'I'm so sorry, Kagome.'_

With an echoing splash, the Lady of the Eastern Domain was engulfed with by contents of her koi pond. Lord Naraku smirked wickedly at the surprised expression on her lifeless face.

"Die, ye foul puppet!" Cried a wavering voice.

From the far side of the inner garden, came a brightly lit sacred arrow. Naraku didn't move as it pierced him in the throat, shattering his puppet into a cloud of dust.

His menacing laugh drifted away.

Kaede wobbled forward and fell to her knees at the pond's grassy edge. She allowed herself to weep openly as she discarded her bow beside her.

_'My Lady...'_ Kaede bowed deeply.


	14. A New Life

Chapter Thirteen

_A New Life_

* * *

Kagome's down turned face felt flushed from the heat of the morning sun. She sat in a perfect kneel with her hands folded neatly in her lap. The breeze rushed into the room swirling her long hair about her shoulders. A flower petal drifted in and fell before her. She picked it up and closed it in her hand, crashing the beautiful flower mercilessly.

She wanted to fall away from this life into another that didn't have tragedy. The feelings in her were more than just being sad and it was even worse than feeling depressed. She was beyond tears and praying for a mistake. The reality had finally settled in. This whole ordeal was very real - too real for her grasp.

Only a week after her joyous union with Inuyasha, Kagome received the news of her mother's death. Now, three months later, she was fulfilling the role as the new Lady of the Eastern Domain.

If it weren't for Inuyasha, she truly wouldn't have made it through the agony of losing her mother and ruling a Domain. Everything had happened so sudden. And who would have guessed the faithful retainer, Ukaran was really the malicious Lord Naraku of the Southern Domain?

The news of Naraku's deceit spread fast and now half the Eastern Domain was on the brink of rebellion. Apparently her domains villagers felt that if Lady Higurashi wasn't capable of picking a truly loyal retainer, she wasn't capable of ruling at all. Why should they pay taxes to a pitiful leader? So they didn't; the villagers stopped paying their taxes completely.

Of all the time for revenues to be low, now was the absolute worst. Kagome was running low on money to pay her samurai and retainers, and that was most unfortunate with the peasant rebellions and the looming war with Naraku that was unavoidable.

All the while, Inuyasha was more than patient with Kagome. He treated her with a soothing gentleness that helped her relax even if it was only just a bit. He was especially careful to keep his voice down and his demands to a minimum.

"Ugh. Fine, fine. That sounds appropriate." Kagome groaned while gently massaging her temples.

"Very well. Thank you, my Lady." A clean-cut retainer rolled up his scrolls, bowed and exited.

She groaned once more after he left and Sango rushed to her side.

"Would you like some tea, Kagome?"

"No, I would like a nice nap and wake up to find that I am no longer the Lady of these lands."

Sango put a reassuring hand to her shoulder. "I think you are handling this very well, Kagome. Lady Higurashi would have been very proud of you."

"Thank you." Kagome leaned her cheek on Sango's hand. "You have helped a lot. And so has Inuyasha. I guess, what I really want is just some time to mourn. All I've been able to do is handle all the crises. I want a break already." She sighed heavily and dropped the destroyed flower from her hands.

"Sure, you can have one after we kick Naraku's ass." Inuyasha deep voice resonated off the thin paper walls, announcing his arrival.

Kagome tried to smile as her husband walked in unexpectedly; a servant came crawling in on their knees.

"I am terribly sorry, Lady Kagome. I told him you had important meetings all day but he insisted on seeing you. I deserve to be punished." The servant smacked their forehead down on the wooden floor.

Kagome frowned. "Please, it is no trouble. You are excused."

The servant trembled as they bowed taking their exit on shaking knees. Kagome turned to the smug half-demon.

"You shouldn't upset the servants like that Inuyasha." She scorned lightly, too emotionally drained to truly discipline him.

"Keh. They are too uptight. I am their lord now - who are they to tell me what I can and can't do." He stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome turned to Sango for help but her best friend was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha closed in on her and gently helped her to her feet.

She let out another pent up sigh. "Everything is so complicated. How can we organize an attack on Naraku without an army?" Kagome asked as she leaned against Inuyasha.

"We have an army and we always have Sesshomaru."

"Would Sesshomaru really help us?"

Inuyasha nodded, smoothing down Kagome's hair.

Kagome sighed more subdued this time. "In that case, prepare for war."

* * *

Inuyasha somehow managed to convince a burned out Kagome to take a walk. As they strolled through the meticulous gardens, the two lovers leaned into one another, finding contentment to just be with each other on this spring afternoon. All around them, brilliant silk flowers showered down bathing Kagome and Inuyasha in a soft fragrant aroma.

One landed on top of Inuyasha's silvery mane, next to a twitching dog ear; for some reason this made Kagome giggle uncontrollably. She brushed it away and gave her confused husband a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He slipped his arm around her waist. "What did I do?"

"Everything. You've been so understanding through all this. I appreciate it."

They stopped walking and faced one another.

"Keh. I know what'cha going through is all."

Kagome smiled at his modesty and the pink blush he was sporting. She reached up and kindly began assaulting his dog ears. He immediately responded to her touch, with a happy purr. In turn Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle.

In this comfortable embrace the two stayed for a long time, soaking up the last rays of sunshine that blanketed them in warmth. Finally, Kagome pulled back and smiled slyly.

"You know, since I've already taken the rest of the day off, we should make the most of it."

"I ain't dragging you up some tree if that's what you have in mind." He said through narrowed eyes.

Kagome shook her head, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Nah, I have a better idea..."

It took him a minute but once he got it, Inuyasha smiled his signature smirk and in a blink of an eye he had scooped Kagome up and was dashing to their bedroom.

O.o.o.O

She laid there for a minute after recovering. Her hands sought Inuyasha's head and gently scratched his ears. He kissed his way back up her body and laid down beside her on his back. She rested her chest on his and tiredly played with his hair. He smiled and watched her face lovingly.

Her eyes began to droop and she laid her head under his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

They fell asleep completely, blissfully.

* * *

"G'morning." Inuyasha muttered into his Chosen's hair.

"Good Morning." Kagome replied feeling more well-rested than she had been in awhile.

With a mighty stretch she pried her naked self from Inuyasha's very reluctant arms and went to fetch her robe. Kagome had waken up this morning with an unexplained eagerness, a nagging feeling that there was something she had to do, something she had to _find_.

Delicate fingers tied her robe in place and she went over to her wardrobe and began rummaging through it before she even realized she was doing that.

"Oi, what are ya up to, 'Gome? Come back to bed, wench. I ain't done with ya yet." Inuyasha said, propping himself up on an elbow to watch her.

"I need to... find something."

"You can find it later. I need you." He whined pouting his lips.

Kagome giggled from behind the wardrobe door and continued her search. After a few minutes, "Ah! I found it!"

Her hands clutched the old leather book Sesshomaru had given her so long ago. She sat on the edge of the bed, allowing Inuyasha to pull her into his lap.

"What'cha want with_ that_ thing?"

Kagome shrugged and ran her fingers down its cover, surprising both her and Inuyasha when in the wake of her fingertips, bright white sparks emitted.

"What the he-"

"It never did that before." Kagome asked, looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat quietly resisting the urge to rip the book in half. Kagome suddenly turned her full body in his lap to face him.

"Hey! Do you think this has to do with my newly tapped into spiritual power? I can feel it now, remember when you said it had a demonic aura? Well, I can _see_ it now... You don't think I could... _purify_ it do you?"

"I think you should just put the damn demonic book down. My brother is a sick bastard. Who knows what this book can do."

Kagome rolled her eyes and scrambled out of Inuyasha's lap. She laid the book on the hard, wooden floor and knelt beside it. Bowing her head, she slapped her hands together. They began to glow pink with spiritual power and she closed her eyes and rested her glowing hands on the book. The demonic aura pushed up against her palms but she did her best to keep it under control. With a final thrust of priestess ability, the room swarmed with white light and dissolved the dark demonic aura.

Chest heaving slightly from exertion, Kagome picked the book back up and hesitantly opened the cover. She gasped.

"I don't believe this..."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, peering hesitantly over Kagome's shoulder.

"This is a journal... the girl's name was Kagome!"


	15. Kagome's Journal

Chapter Fourteen

_Kagome's Journal  
_

* * *

Inuyasha snarled behind her. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Hush... wow. Listen to this, 'My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am a time traveling human from the year 2000. For the past four years I have been using an ancient well on my family's shrine to travel 700 years into the past to help my friends find the scattered shards of the Sacred Jewel. I've decided to document my experiences because frankly my life has just gotten a little too weird for even me to believe sometimes.'" Kagome stopped reading and tried to control her uneven heart. "We have the same name… The year 2000? Why that is in the future! Inuyasha…" She looked over at her Chosen.

Inuyasha's pale face looked horrified. "I feel like I knew this somehow…." He muttered to himself.

"If she traveled back in time 700 years from 2000 than she landed in the year 1300... This is the year 1512... that's only a 200 year difference… I-I don't know what to think…" She looked down at the journal and began reading aloud again.

"'We have almost all the shards and the Jewel is almost completed. We believe the only remaining pieces are in Naraku's hands…'" Kagome cast a stunned glance at Inuyasha, who was growling menacingly at the leather-bound journal. "'Because the last encounter with Naraku was particularly brutal we are waiting for word from Sesshomaru with a new plan. Inuyasha has been restless and worried since. I must admit that I too am feeling very unsettled. After all, Naraku managed to kill me in the last battle... I shutter to think what if Sesshomaru hadn't used the Tenseiga to save me...'"

Kagome put the journal down for a moment, tears springing from her eyes. "Inuyasha, we are all in this... I-I don't know what I should be thinking. _I died?_"

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he gathered Kagome closer to himself."I don't like this journal one bit. What kind of sick joke is my brother playing at?"

The young priestess wiped her eyes. "But what if it is _true?_"

"Let me see it. There's something I want to check."

He began searching through, the year on the top of the pages got older and older. He stopped at one that read 'Fall 2005.'

"'Today I had another unsuccessful birth," Inuyasha's monotone voice began, "'I keep wondering what is wrong with me. I have proven myself to be a strong woman time and time again, so why can't I have any children? If I could pass back through the Well maybe I could find out with the miracle of modern medicine but I cant. I can see the way Inuyasha looks at me; I know he is disappointed though he never says anything. I can't even give him a child.'" Inuyasha broke off.

He looked down at his Chosen and saw she was crying again. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I had that dream… when we were in the tree… I dreamed of this day." She wiped at her tears.

Inuyasha put his arm around her. "I did too."

Kagome pulled back to look at him. "What do you mean? How could we have had the same dream?"

He shrugged. "I noticed that on the nights when we slept together in the tree, we would wake up feeling the same sort of things. I didn't think much of it until now."

"Oh." She felt herself blush. "You don't think I am this same Kagome, do you? I mean, you are in here and so is Sesshomaru and Naraku…. I'm so confused."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Kagome took the soft leather back from him and went back to the first passage. "And it keeps mentioning the Sacred Jewel. That jewel was destroyed 250 years ago by the priestess of legend. She had it burned with her body. The jewel was never resurfaced and broken…"

"Keep reading."

Kagome was startled by the intensity in his voice but picked up where she left off. "'It's times like these when I really regret breaking the jewel. In my defense though, how was I supposed to know my arrow could pierce it? My spiritual power back then was minimal and untapped into. If there is one thing that I don't regret it is setting Inuyasha free of Kikyou's spell, even though he does get annoying. Though sometimes I do wish I hadn't removed his Beads of Subjugation...'"

"I used to hate those beads." Inuyasha scoffed, sounding almost normal again.

Kagome turned to him, paling. "What did you just say? You used to hate 'those beads?' Inuyasha... The people in this book can't really be _us_, can they? It mentions Kikyou though... it says she put some sort of spell on you... but what?" Kagome frowned, hoping it wasn't the same Kikyou she knew now.

"I feel like I remember this…" Inuyasha trailed off thoughtfully.

The young woman closed the journal with a sharp _snap_. "I don't know what to think. Where did your brother get this?"

"I don't know but I think we are going to find out."

"Do you mean-?"

"Ya, we are going to pay that bastard a visit."

* * *

"Why is it you look so unhappy, Little Brother?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, elegantly sipping from his tea cup while Rin poured Inuyasha and Kagome a cup.

Rin smiled up at Kagome and handed over the hot tea. Kagome smiled back and put the tea down so she could put a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's thigh. "Lord Sesshomaru, my Chosen and I would first of all like to apologize for our sudden visit." Kagome inclined her head slightly to the stoic lord.

"You don't have to be so formal here, Kagome. We don't mind at all. We are family." Rin said with another characteristic smile.

"Thank you."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha couldn't contain himself any longer. "You asshole! What were you getting at by giving Kagome that demonic journal?"

A very scary thing happened next - Sesshomaru smiled. "I was curious as to when you would discover its secrets." He looked down at Kagome. "Tell me, did you finish reading it?"

Kagome nodded. "We finished it on the journey over here. I don't understand though, is this story real?"

Sesshomaru abruptly stood, crossing the room in two fast strides. He opened the shoji to reveal a closet, from inside he pulled out a large yellow rucksack. Kagome stilled, remembering only vaguely that it looked familiar. '_But from where?'_

The half-demon growled, placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Why does it smell like Kagome?"

The young priestess remained quiet, still searching her memory from where she had seen it before. _'That dream!'_

Setting the bag before the couple, Sesshomaru took his seat again. "This rucksack belonged to Kagome over 200 years ago."

"So it is all true? _I _wrote that journal."

Sesshomaru nodded. "We had to wait nearly 200 years for you to be reborn."

Kagome was aware that Inuyasha was tensely staring down at her but she couldn't think about reassuring him. '_Everything in that journal is true... the babies... Naraku... my death...'_

Sesshomaru continued, "When we 'defeated' Naraku 200 years ago, we didn't actually kill him. He simply surrendered his pieces of the jewel and went into hibernation so he could regain his strength. He fooled us all. About 50 years ago, he reemerged, stronger than before."

"We?" Kagome asked. "Has everyone been reborn?" She finally looked at Inuyasha. His golden eyes were dark.

Rin fidgeted as Sesshomaru spoke again. "Only you have been reborn again, Kagome."

"Then why don't I remember any of this?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin answered this time. "As you read in the journal, you and Kagome lived together for awhile after the final battle. However, when she died during childbirth, you lost control of your human nature and became possessed by your demonic blood. Sesshomaru tried to help you but you only became enraged. You attacked him and he fought you until an inch of your life. Miroku was only able to subdue you with a sleeping sutra. Since the final battle, Sesshomaru had his suspicions that Narkau still lived. If Naraku was still alive, he knew he had to keep you alive but in your full-demon state you were completely blood-thirsty in your grief. Luckily, he had heard of a witch demon with great abilities and he figured he would take you there and see if she could return you to your regular self and at the same time learn if Naraku was still alive. The witch demon confirmed Naraku was still alive and produced a potion to wipe your memory clean since the knowledge of your Chosen's death would have been your death as well. When you finally recovered, you didn't remember Kagome, the jewel, anything."

Inuyasha was solemn when he finally spoke. "I remember when I woke up, I was so confused. I didn't remember getting to Sesshomaru's palace. You just told me that I was seriously hurt in a fight with another demon and I was suffering from memory loss…. I stayed with you because Sesshomaru had changed so much and I had no where else to go. The earliest memory I have is of my mother dying and then me living on my own."

"Then Miroku and Sango are the same? How?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "The witch demon made it clear that they would also be needed in the final battle with Naraku so she conjured up a potion for them as well. The potion was so strong that in order for their lives to be prolonged, she needed to keep up her own. She had accepted her fate though since she was also a skilled future-teller. She was the same one that told us to wait for you to be reborn before Naraku could be destroyed."

Pressing her hand to her temple, Kagome tried to grasp all this ludicrous information. "So I'm the reincarnation of the future Kagome?"

"Technically, you are the reincarnation of Kikyou. The future Kagome is actually your reincarnation." Rin explained.

"And what about the Kikyou that is around today? Is she the same one as the one awaken by Ursula 200 years ago?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, she is the same one."

"Does she still obey Naraku? Because she was training me." Kagome asked suddenly incredulous that they could let a murderer so easily spend time alone with her.

This time Rin shook her head. "No, her allegiance has been with Sesshomaru for many, _many_ years. After our first attempt to finish Naraku and after Sesshomaru learned we had been unsuccessful, he found her and gave her the mission to find Naraku once more. Since she hadn't aided in the final battle against Naraku and had actually helped him for awhile, he wouldn't suspect that she was allied with us. She has interest in his demise since the jewel can not be safe until he is dead and she can not rest easily in Hell unless she is completely and finally free from her duty to the jewel."

"Why didn't she, um, go to Hell after we thought we finally defeated Naraku? I purified the jewel..."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "After you regained all the missing pieces of the jewel, and purified the remaining taint within it, you disappeared from the battle ground. When you returned you were confused. You said that the jewel had taken you to see Midoriko, the demonic priestess that forged the jewel from her body. You said the jewel disappeared and that you hadn't made a wish on it, you simply had a "feeling." What is more, is that you mentioned that Midoriko told you, you would be "rise again." However, you pasted out shortly afterward and when we revived you, you couldn't remember anything of the final battle."

Kagome wanted to ask one more thing, she looked hesitantly at Inuyasha. "Does Kikyou love Inuyasha like she used to?"

"All that doesn't matter now." Sesshomaru interrupted. Kagome shyly avoided Inuyasha's eye. "What matters is what Naraku is after. He wants the jewel, which is in your body, Kagome."

"How do we know its in my body?" Kagome asked, her head whirling.

"The witch demon told us that on your eighteenth birthday, the jewel would once again be reborn in your body." Rin said.

Kagome nodded, making progress in her undestanding. "So that is why Ukaran didn't simply kidnap me before now; he had to wait until I was eighteen but of course by then, I was here."

Sesshomaru took another sip of his tea. "Exactly. That is why I sent Sango to protect and watch over you while you were growing up. We were uncertain what his actions would be the closer you came of age. We believe that the potion Sango and Miroku took made them unrecognizable to Narkau because for years he never suspected Sango's previous involvement."

Kagome nodded and then shook her head, confused again. "If Naraku knew about my plan to marry one of the other Great Lords, then why didn't he stop it?"

Once again, Rin answered. "How could he have? He already made himself known 50 years ago when he took over the Southern Domain. He knew Sesshomaru and Kouga were watching his every move. The only way to get you would have been to trick you to leave on your own accord or wait until you turned eighteen inside your own palace and then try to overpower you."

"So that brings me to last Spring, if you knew me and Inuyasha were destined for each other why did you propose to me and why did Kouga still try to win me over.?"

Inuyasha growled finally recovering from his quiet reflections. "I'm going to kill him."

Rin smiled sadly. "Kouga really _does_ love you. Since we knew you were destined for Inuyasha, we didn't see the harm in him coming and pretending to be oblivious to your mother's plan."

"But still, why did you marry me, Sesshomaru?" She couldn't help the small blush that crept into her cheeks.

The mighty ruler looked down at Kagome, "My mark on your breast is more powerful and taken more seriously than if Inuyasha had marked you there. I am the ruler of the Western Domain and the first heir. Other demons wouldn't dare mess with my mark. Inuyasha is only a half-breed so his would have been taken less seriously."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. "You are still a sick bastard. Why couldn't you tell me the plan? Why couldn't you have informed me or Kagome sooner of our past?"

Rin smoothed out the many colorful layers of her junhitoe. "The earliest we could have told you would have been after you mated. The reason behind that is because when you find your Chosen mate and unite, the strength you gain is infinite. We weren't sure if telling you before hand that you were destined for each other would have changed that. Together, you two unlock within each other tremendous power. We should have told you after but with your mother's passing I wouldn't let Sesshomaru."

Kagome tiredly rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She didn't want to talk about this anymore, as it was she had a lot to process and come to terms with; like possibly never being able to have children…

Kagome sighed. "So what is next?"

"We wait to see what Naraku has planned. You and the Jewel are safe for now." Sesshomaru answered.

"So we are safe back at the Eastern Domain? I have a lot of work to do with my people…." Kagome trailed off; she was feeling emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Of course. I also will be supplying you with more samurai and money on your way home."

"I don't know how to thank you, Sesshomaru. You have been so generous and kind. These past 200 years must have been horrible."

Rin reached out and rested her hand on Kagome's. "We missed you a great deal. I'm so happy you are back for good this time. Naraku will never lay his hands on the Jewel or on you again."


	16. Ambushed

Chapter Fifteen

_Ambushed_

* * *

Kagome's sleep was interrupted unexpectedly by the sound of a not-so-distant explosion and the sound of Inuyasha's cursing.

"Inuyasha! What's going on?" She asked sitting up and searching for her mate, who was quickly dressing.

"Naraku." He growled menacingly. "I need you to go to Rin's room, Kagome."

"What? Seriously? No way! I am not letting you go out there and fight him without me!" She yelled back at him and got up too.

She went to her wardrobe and opened it. Inuyasha was at her side, snarling.

"I don't think so, Kagome. You will listen to me. Go to Rin."

He closed the wardrobe door.

"I was with you the last time you fought Naraku! I should be here for this time!" She retorted putting her hand over his on the door.

"You were better trained then. Damnit, Kagome! This isn't the same as 200 years ago. We haven't been all over the country looking for some stupid Jewel."

"Inuyasha, this is about _me_. I'm what Naraku wants. I should have some say if I fight or not."

He used both his hands to capture her wrists. She struggled against him. "You are being ridiculous! We don't have time for this, Inuyasha!"

His face was right in front of hers. They could hear feet running by their room, in the further distance, screams and more explosions.

"I can't let you go, Kagome. Look at me." He waited until she did. "You are what he wants. I won't let him get near you. I won't let him have you."

Even in the dark, Kagome could see how serious his face was. Tears pricked at her eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha, we are moving out. We have to move Kagome to Rin's room." Miroku's voice yelled through the shoji.

Kagome shook her head, her adrenaline was quickly being replaced with fear.

"We are coming, just give us a second."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku trailed off.

"BEAT IT MONK. I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." Inuyasha yelled more aggressively.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hands, instead he held her face between his hands. "I love you, Kagome."

She sniffed and a few tears escaped. "I love you, too."

His lips ascended hers for a brief and rough kiss. It was bruising and Kagome tried to melt her body into his.

He pulled back breathing just as hard as her. "Be safe, Kagome."

Inuyasha moved to the shoji and opened it up.

"You too."

He turned his body and smirked at her before disappearing in the mass of people running past their room.

Kagome looked around and grabbed her outer robe. She rushed into the busy halls. She fought amongst the pandemonium. After what felt like forever she made it to Rin's room, she entered and Rin spun around.

"Oh thank kami. There you are! What took you so long?" Rin questioned while turning back around and continued pushing a small cabinet.

"I- what are you doing? Where's Sango?"

Rin faced her again and took a deep calming breath. She laced her fingers together in front of her. "Everything is being taken care of as we speak. How about you come over here and help me with moving my cabinet?"

"What? Rin why are you barricading the shoji?"

Rin shook her head, "You're right. Why would they come through the door? We should just burn the room down." She said decidedly.

"Are you crazy!"

Rin rolled her eyes and went up to Kagome; clamping her mouth shut with her hand. "Kagome, please don't yell. They will hear!"

Kagome stared wide-eyed. _How close _is_ Naraku?_

"Okay?" Rin asked; Kagome nodded. "Look, Naraku hit us out of nowhere and it is my job to take care of you. Go stand in the middle of the room, away from the walls. I'm going to catch the room on fire."

Kagome obeyed silently and watched completely shocked as Rin went around the room with her candle setting things ablaze; even all of Rin's prized kimono.

Finally, Rin threw down her candle and rushed to Kagome. She knelt and pried up a loose board. She jumped down into the dark passage and motioned for Kagome to do the same.

A strange sense of dejavu passed through her as she leaped into the passage. It felt weird actually falling and not having Inuyasha grab her before her feet hit the ground.

"Where will this take us?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as they stumbled through the darkness.

"Hopefully to the Northern Domain. In a little it will get wider and I'm optimistic that the supplies I asked for will be there."

"Northern Domain?… Supplies? Why would we need supplies?"

Rin sighed. "We are traveling to the Northern Domain, Kagome. That's kind of far, dear. By this point your Domain has already been taken over. Sango slipped down here about fifteen minutes ago when the attack first happened. She took Kohana and Shippo with her. She was supposed to leave us supplies in case we didn't meet up with her right away."

"Oh that's such a relief. I can't believe I forgot about Kohana and Shippo until now."

The overpowering smell of mold and rotting wood was beginning to give Kagome a headache. And she was more than thankful when Rin said they were getting close about ten minutes later. Kagome hoped the supplies included some wooden geta. She had forgotten shoes and her tabi were soaked through with slimy mud.

Finally, through the dark, a small beacon of light was visible not more than a mile up ahead.

"That's where I hope to find our supplies. How are you holding up, Kagome?"

"I'm doing well. I am just worried."

Rin stopped suddenly almost causing Kagome to crash into her. The lighting in the tunnel was close to none.

"I know Kagome, me too. But I have a good feeling they will be fine." She pulled her into a quick hug.

* * *

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha bellowed above the roar of battle.

His shot was true and the light that emitted from his ancient sword hit and brought down a large portion of attacking demons.

Behind him he heard Sesshomaru yell his own battle cry and felt the impressive wave of power from the after shock. As he turned and sliced effortlessly through another demon he wondered about how Kagome was doing.

He had saw the West Wing of the palace on fire and since then he couldn't stop imagining horrible things. Sesshomaru reassured him it was apart of the plan. If only Inuyasha knew more about the plan than just what Sesshomaru was willing to tell him every once in awhile.

Inuyasha dodged another minion demon and dragged his blade down its back. His only relief was that he never forgot how to use his sword after 200 years. It was a good thing because it would mean taking down Naraku would only be easier for everybody.

* * *

It had been three days of traveling by now. When they reached the light in the tunnel they got out and stretched and refueled using the supplies left by Sango. After a nap they had gotten back into the tunnel and continued traveling all in the dark.

Finally, Rin stopped. Kagome dragged herself to stand next to her comrade.

"Are we there, Rin?"

"Nope, but we have finally made it to the end of the tunnel!"

"Good! I don't think I could stand another minute in here!"

Rin nodded in agreement. "Look, see that small beam of light? It's our exit!"

Indeed as the two young ladies got closer the air got clearer and more refreshing than the thick and musty air they had been breathing for three days.

Rin was the first to make it to the end, she reached up and pushed the wooden hatch open. At once the whole place was a blaze with sunlight. Both girls giggled and hugged. For a moment they forgot their fatigue and aching muscles. With them helping each other they scrambled out into the peacefully quiet forest. The embraced the bright light of day gleefully.

"Can we rest awhile, Rin?" Kagome asked already sinking down to rest against a nearby tree trunk.

Rin joined her. "Yeah, we really do need some rest. We will continue again at sunset."

Kagome nodded fast on her way into sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders. "That's the last of them then?"

"Yeah, now I say we follow the ones who retreated. That will take us to Naraku." Kouga added coming to join Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru agrees. We must not let our guard down. The time has come to finish Naraku off."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sango came running up. "Has there been any word from Kagome? Have they made it to the Northern Domain safely?"

Inuyasha stepped up. "Weren't you supposed to take them? Where's Shippo and Kohana?"

Sango shook her head. "Kaede arrived right after everyone went to sleep. She took Shippo and Kohana so I could stay and fight. My soldiers and I only just caught up to you guys this morning."

"Well to answer your question, no there hasn't been any news from them. But thanks for leaving them with a washed up old hag!"

Sango ignored Inuyasha's bitterness and cursed. "It's been a week! We should have heard something!"

Kouga nodded. "I have the fastest messengers in Japan, we probably should have heard something from them by now. All they had to do was set half a foot in the direction of the Northern Domain before one of my men should have found them…"

Inuyasha turned pale, he stabbed his sword into the ground. "You aren't suggesting that they are in any danger are you?"

"Oh kami, no." Sango hit her knees. "I don't know what I would do if we lost her again!"

"There is no time for pathetic emotions. Gather all our remaining men, we are going after Naraku. The Southern Domain will pay." Sesshomaru said shoving his sword back in its holder.

As the Great Lord of the Western Domain left, Kouga turned to Inuyasha and Sango. "I'll send word to my pack. We _will_ find her!"

* * *

Kagome groaned and tried to move her aching body. Her eyes snapped open when she realized she physically couldn't move any part of her. The first thing she saw was Rin, laying with her back to her about ten feet away. She was tied up and looked to be still unconscious.

She looked down at her own legs and saw them bound too. Tears of fear filled her eyes as she began to panic.

_What's going on? Where are we?_

She rolled her head around trying to get a look at the room she was in. It was clean and completely empty of any furniture. From the style of flooring and shape, the room was definitely belonging to a palace. Kagome was closest to the shoji and Rin to the rice papered windows.

_Why cant I remember how I got here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep outside the tunnel._

"Rin!" Her voice was hardly a whisper, her throat was raw and dry.

_How long have I been out for?_ Kagome tried to swallow but her saliva was dry too.

"Rin!" She called again, a little louder this time.

This time Rin moved a little. "Rin! Wake up!" Kagome couldn't hold her tears back anymore; fear was gripping her hard now.

Finally, Rin jerked and rolled around to face Kagome. Her sweet brown eyes were wide and unfocused.

"Kagome where are we? Why are we tied up? I don't remember anything-"

"Me neither!" Kagome sobbed, starting a coughing fit.

Rin inched her way closer to Kagome and Kagome did the same.

"I don't know what's going on, I'm so sorry, Rin."

Before they were able to make it to each other, the shoji to the chamber opened. A young man stood in the doorway holding a tray of water and white rice. He had dark brown hair and unfocused green eyes. Green eyes, Kagome was sure she recognized from somewhere. She then noticed the sickle, sharpened to perfection, attached to his belt. Rin's face went pale.

"Kohaku! Kohaku, it's me, Rin! Help us! Let us go before Naraku comes to get us!"

The desperation in Rin's voice scared Kagome. This was Kohaku, Sango's lost brother. He wasn't really lost though, he had been possessed by Naraku. 200 years ago it was the power of a Sacred Jewel shard that kept Kohaku alive from his fatal wounds, what was keeping him alive now? Did Naraku mark Kohaku, like Sesshomaru had Sango and Miroku?

The boy ignored Rin and placed the food in the middle of the floor. For a second the blank look on Kohaku's face disappeared as he looked at Rin. He opened his mouth as his eyes got wide and clear. He shook his head and walked out quickly, closing and locking the shoji behind him.

Rin wailed out cries of anguish. "Curse you, Naraku! Keeping this boy a slave for so long! You are despicable! You will rot in Hell!"

"Rin... it will be okay. We will survive this." Kagome tried to sound positive.

Her beautiful friend looked over at her and tried to smile reassuringly. "Of course you are right, Kagome. Everything will be just fine."

The words that were meant to comfort didn't do as Kagome thought they would. Instead, hearing Rin's unconvinced tone made Kagome's heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly, she felt very sick. _We are going to die here._

And then she threw up.

* * *

Hello, hello!

Ah! We are getting so close to the end of the story :( It's sad having this end even though I've been dragging this day out for two years. Haha sorry! If you are still confused about anything just let me know, one reviewer already helped me, and I was able to change something and make it more clear! Thanks Say0mi Saki!

I'm being very productive tonight, so maybe I'll be able to upload more, if not today then for sure I'll be on tomorrow! Reviews are chicken soup for the soul, by the way, in case you were curious what works for me!

Anywho, enjoyyy!

hugsLovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's amazing characters.**


	17. The Final Battle

Chapter Sixteen

_The Final Battle  
_

* * *

"My Lord, the Brothers of the Fang are moving closer. At this rate they will be upon us by tomorrow morning. What is your course of action?" An elegant looking Wind Sorceress asked though she seemed completely uninterested.

He snickered darkly. "Let them come. I will enjoy killing their girls in front of them, and then using the Sacred Jewel to destroy them all."

"Why don't you just-"

Naraku silenced her with a powerful slap to her face. She was launched several feet back. "Do you dare question me, Kagura? I know what I am doing, after all I've been planning my revenge for the last 200 years."

"Of course, my lord." She replied bitterly.

Kagura, spawn of Naraku normally so full of life and hate had slowly been drained of her soul. These past 200 years had taken a toll on her spirit. She wished for her death; if she was going down then so was Naraku first.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, we have received news from the North." Miroku rushed ahead on his horse to Sesshomaru. "Kagome and Rin never made it. Kouga's wolves went out looking for them they reported smelling Naraku around the exit of the tunnel. Lord Sesshomaru the girl's have been kidnapped!" Miroku looked pale and sickly.

Upon hearing this Inuyasha's demonic aura surged impressively, his eyes slowly began bleeding red. His snarl was vicious.

"I'll rip that bastard's fucking heart out."

Sesshomaru put his hand on his half brother's shoulder. "Come back, Inuyasha. This is not the time for you to lose yourself."

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Rin yelled loudly at the large and withdrawn demon that was carrying her and Kagome under his arms.

Kagome and Rin were both clawing and kicking at the monstrous demon. The green Cyclops was unaffected by their attempts.

Finally he pushed aside a shoji at the end of a dark corridor and threw them inside. The girls hit the floor hard and Kagome felt something snap in her ankle. She gasped in shock and Rin crawled over to her.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked, her hands floating hopelessly over Kagome's ankle.

She grunted. "Yeah, I think its just twisted. Where did that creep take us?"

The looked around the foul smelling room. It was poorly lighted but it looked empty apart from them. Rin examined her hands.

"The floor is covered in some sort of slime…" She wiped her hands on her sleeping yukata.

Kagome sighed helplessly. "This can't be good."

"I fear we are soon to meet the devil himself of this castle." After a long pause. "We mustn't give up hope though, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, not sure if she agreed completely or not. She noted the demonic energy in this room was thick and new; whatever demon had been here last, it was surely powerful. She tried to surface and focus her priestess powers but with the overwhelming benevolent aura she couldn't even light her fingers.

Rin shivered and moved closer to Kagome. "I want to apologize to you again, Kagome. I never really expressed how sorry I am for keeping your destiny a secret."

Kagome hugged Rin. "It's alright, Rin. I understand if I had known sooner it would have affected both me and Inuyasha. I'm just happy to know I have such great friends." Lightly she touched her lips to Rin's forehead.

"I wouldn't have waited 200 years for anyone else." Rin's voice betrayed her flimsy composure.

The sat in silence for a moment.

"What should we do? I can't even get a spark out of my powers. It was the same in the first room; I'm too overpowered by the demonic aura in this palace."

"If only we could find a light. Maybe there's another way out of here." Rin's hands searched the ground around her.

"We should try to find the perimeter." Kagome suggested.

As the girls crawled on hands and knees towards the direction they thought was the perimeter, the shoji was abruptly opened.

"How foolish you two are to think I would make escape so easy." The deep voice rattled the thin screens of the room.

"Well _you_ were foolish enough to return, Naraku. So you can understand why I can't give you too much credit." Rin boldly spat at the shadowed figure in the dim doorway.

"I see Lord Sesshomaru is still yet to teach his woman some obedience. Funny seeing as obedience is a common trait among _dogs._ Let's see if I can teach you some."

The room suddenly went bright, both girls put up their arms to shield their eyes. Tentacles erupted from underneath his cloak. They surrounded them, immediately pulling them apart from one another. Rin reached out desperately for Kagome but she was already tossed to the other side of the room.

Kagome pushed her self up from off the slimy floor, ignoring the repulsive feeling to vomit once again. She got to her feet and drove for Rin's foot; she was being held suspended several feet from the ground.

"Kagome, watch out!" Rin yelled, pointing behind Kagome.

She looked just in time to see the thick purple tentacle lash out and hit her in the face; effectively smacking her to the ground again.

Naraku laughed menacingly, and brought the bound Rin closer to his face. With his human hand he roughly caressed her cheek. Rin jerked her face away. Another tentacle appeared from under his cloak and wrapped around her neck and head forcing her to look at him.

"I can't say I remember you so feisty 200 years ago. Although, when I had to go into hibernation you were still quite young. You surely have turned into an attractive little thing."

Rin bared her teeth. "You are sick."

Naraku snickered. "Nothing I haven't heard before." One of his tentacles grabbed Kagome, who was limping pitifully back towards Rin. "And you," he pulled her next to Rin, holding her just far enough away so they couldn't touch. "Have always been beautiful. I wish I didn't have to kill you. You would make quite the pet."

Kagome struggled against his tentacles. If only she could summon just a little bit of spiritual power… the demonic aura was suffocating and making her nauseous. The tentacles around her body were bringing her closer to Naraku, she tried to lean away.

She closed her eyes. She could feel his putrid smelling breath on her face.

"I am annoyed I'm going to have to take care of you so soon, but your faithful dog had just arrived." Naraku breathed.

The girls heard the sound of an earthquake and seconds later felt the aftermath.

"He does sound a little upset wouldn't you say? Doesn't matter, he will be taken care of soon enough."

"I know what you are planning to find but it isn't going to be there. The Jewel has already been re-destroyed, Naraku." Kagome said through her teeth.

A cruel snicker vibrated in her ear. "I can feel you're body shake. Your nervousness is radiating from you."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am not the priestess of legend. You have been mistaken." Kagome continued, steadying her voice and looking Naraku straight in his maroon eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Very well, I'll just have to bring in someone who can tell me if you have it or not."

Behind Naraku a shadow advanced. Kagome gasped.

"No." She said shaking her head. "This is impossible."

"Who is it?" Rin asked from somewhere behind Kagome.

"Its Kikyou.

"Kikyou?"

"Does it not seem fitting? She betrayed you in the past and now she is doing it again. Sesshomaru was foolish to trust her again. She has been working for me along." Naraku's hand touched Kikyou's shoulder. "Is the Jewel in her body?"

Kikyou drifted forward to Kagome, shrugging off Naraku's hand. Her ghostly white hands moved slowly in front of Kagome's body; she closed her lifeless eyes. She opened them a moment later and stared unemotionally straight into Kagome's wide eyes.

"It still resides in her body. It is above her right breast."

A gloating smile broke across his face. "Just like she said after returning from her mission to make sure you were the correct reincarnation."

A response was impossible from either girl. The shock of betrayal had hit them from out of nowhere. Rin and Sesshomaru had been so sure of Kikyou's alliance…

Suddenly, Naraku's hands were upon Kagome's chest. He ripped her yukata and robe open to expose her bare skin. She screamed.

"Don't touch me!"

"Lay off her!" Rin's voice echoed.

The tentacles holding her tightened and Kagome whimpered in pain. She had to block all this out. She had to concentrated. This was her opportunity for one last ditch effort. She couldn't die here.

Naraku's icy hands raked across her fleshy chest, the pain seared. He basked in his slow torture. His hands glided across her skin again. She held her tongue to keep from crying out in pain.

The blinding light of the room was momentarily faded as another body entered the room. "Naraku, they are right outside. We can't hold them back any longer."

His hands momentarily stilled. "Then let the show begin!" He shot out his other hand.

The wall parallel them blasted open, for a moment after the deafening noise there was silence and everything was still. Air washed in giving fresh breath to the girls.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered brokenly.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over to the destruction. Tears burst from her eyes as she looked down at the scene before her. At the base of the rocky hill the palace was built on, Inuyasha and the gang stood poised for battle. She watched helplessly as his eyes grew round and horrified at the sight above him. The violation she felt and the anguish she felt at having her mate witness this was excruciating. She closed her eyes.

The pain was nothing to what she felt when she heard his tortured cry. "Kagome! Take your vile hands off her!"

She opened her eyes and saw him charge up the hill alone. Naraku's hands move to Kagome's throat and applied great force. Kagome felt like her eyes were bulging and her lungs seared. Uselessly her fingers dug into whatever they could find purchase on.

"Come any closer and she will die right now." Naraku said.

Rin yelled something indistinguishable.

Sesshomaru bolted forward and retrained a hysteric Inuyasha. "Release the woman and allow us to settle this now." Sesshomaru roared.

Naraku's hold on Kagome's neck loosened only fractionally. She tried to gulp in even the tiniest of breaths. She was starting to feel light head and dizzy. Naraku slipped one of his hands from her neck to his cloak. He withdrew a vial and held it up in the light.

"Worry not, Sesshomaru. We will settle this little dispute. However first, you must suffer. Suffer once again that your attempt to keep the Jewel safe was useless." He shook the vial, it was full of a gold liquid. "After I rob Kagome's body of the Jewel, I will force her to drink this potion, the very potion she tried to use in order to runaway."

Kagome's fogging mind understood what he held in his hand. She cast her eyes regretfully down at Inuyasha, whose whole body shook with rage; his demonic aura was flaring up impressively.

Naraku leisurely traced his long, cool finger along her naked collarbone, above her right breast and pressed down hard. He opened his other hand around her neck so he could hear the gasping yell she emitted. Tortuously slow, his fingers pierced her skin. He withdrew his hand and held up a small, pink jewel. Kagome collapsed limply in the hold of his tentacles, her body no longer able to handle the pain.

Naraku laughed boomingly. Turning to Kikyou he smiled sadistically and tossed her the vial. "Kill her, kill your reincarnate, the one that stole Inuyasha from you!"

It was like Inuyasha and the others just realized Kikyou's appearance. They stared up hopeless as her lifeless eyes blinked and looked down at Inuyasha then Kagome's prone body.

Kikyou pulled off the seal and a cloud of sizzling grey smoke rose from the vial.

"I can't let this happen! She cant betray us again!" Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru off him and began to dash toward Kagome, his sword raised.

In these next coming seconds time seemed to slow. Kikyou looked up at the charging lover and then threw the vial of poison at Naraku. On contact the liquid burned his body. The tentacles holding the girls melted away. Kohaku appeared and ran to the girls, with Kikyou's help he dragged them down the hill to their comrades as Naraku thrashed in pain.

Inuyasha watched all that happen and stopped running halfway up. He grabbed all four of them and leaped back down the hill to the army. He set them down and took Kagome from Kikyou's arms. He laid her down with Sango and brushed back her bangs. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and returned to Sesshomaru.

Naraku's body continued to twist about; the jewel began to shine brightly and slowly entered his hurting body. Naraku roared and collapsed, his body started to bubble and double up on itself at an alarming rate.

"What the hell is happening?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Naraku's true form is about to be revealed." Kouga answered, crouching into a battle stance.

Naraku's size morphed bigger and bigger until he came bursting through the ceiling as an enormous black widow spider. He began charging the army below; they braced themselves. As he came barreling towards them he emitted a foul smelling purple smoke from his fanged mouth.

Quick to respond Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga dashed out of the way. They grabbed Kagome, Rin and Miroku.

"Sango! You didn't grab Sango!" Miroku yelled desperately as he tried to pry himself out of Kouga's grasp; the miasma covered the entire span of the battlefield. "She is going to die!"

"Stop it, Miroku! You'll die too if you go to her!" Kouga yelled back.

The miasma was suddenly pushed back by a powerful gust that flew through and cleared instantly. The source came from a falling figure dressed in white robes. She shut the fan in her hands.

Kouga set Miroku down and he rushed towards a fine Sango.

Naraku's pattern of attack changed and he now charged at the Wind Sorceress, Kagura. She raised her elegant fan again, "Dragon Wind!" She bellowed, swishing her arm fluidly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took this opportunity to act while Kouga looked after the humans and moved them a safe distance away.

The Brothers of the Fang began the epic battle.

* * *

Hello, hello!

Sorry for the lame fight sequence! Eh, action is something I really need to work on. And I know FF usually frowns upon 'hot off the presses' uploads but I tried to somewhat edit as I uploaded. Hehe, but yeah, I'll look over it again later of course!

This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I broke it up because for one, it could be broken up and two I'm too sleepy to keep writing :) I really wanted to upload again though.

Gah! Only two chapters left! Yikes!

Let me know what you think!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's amazing characters.**


	18. Slave to the Heart

Chapter Seventeen

_Slave to the Heart_

* * *

Kagome woke up because of the immense pain radiating from her collar. The pain was like a burning liquid fire sweeping all over her body. She groaned and gasped; her face marred with pain. Just the effort of regaining consciousness was making her drowsy, she realized that sleep wouldn't come to her easily now that she was awake and experiencing this level of torture.

Someone was moving above around her. She could hear tabi gliding across wooden floors above the yells and whimpers she emitted unwillingly.

"Are you alright, Lady Kagome? What can I get for you?" A voice asked sounding worried.

The voice was somewhat familiar to her, though she couldn't concentrate long enough to recognize it; the pain kept her immobile. Her eyes rolled around their sockets behind her closed lids.

"My chest... it hurts... what happened...?" Her voice was raspy and her throat was raw like she hadn't used it in awhile.

Kagome suddenly remembered there was something important that happened. She was supposed to be somewhere, not here, somewhere unsafe. Fear worked its way slowly up her spine and a cold sweat broke across her temple. She strained herself to remember what she was forgetting, the sense of dread filled her and constricted her throat around her. Horror consumed her; over shadowing the pain.

"Inuyasha?" She gasped wildly; her eyes burst open and searched the dark for her lover.

"It's alright, Lady Kagome. He is fine, most of us are. He will be right back, please don't worry." She recognized that voice now, it was Kohaku.

_That means..._

"Where did Inuyasha go? Why-where is everyone? Where's Naraku?"

Sango's younger brother put his finger to his lips, gesturing for her to keep the noise down. "Everyone is fine; they are just sleeping. Please keep your voice down it's been a long journey home."

_Home? _Kagome looked around briefly at her surroundings; she recognized this as Inuyasha's bedroom. "But _where _is Inuyasha?" She whined, the combination of pain and exhaustion making her cranky; she groaned again. _Pain_.

Kohaku opened his mouth but was cut off when the shoji door slid open. Kagome squinted to make out the new comer. It was too dark for her poor human eyes.

"Thanks for watching her, kid. You can go get some rest now. Sango was look'n for ya." Inuyasha's deep tenor voice filled the room; any sleepiness Kagome previously felt evaporated, only leaving the dull throb of collar pain.

She wanted to reach out to him but she found moving her upper body at the moment was too painful and nearly impossible.

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha." Kohaku bowed to Inuyasha and then turned to Kagome. "Get well, Lady Kagome." He bowed to her as well before exiting.

Kagome couldn't even make herself acknowledge Kohaku; her eyes were glued to Inuyasha's shadowed form. The shoji was hardly shut behind Kohaku before Inuyasha was laying at Kagome's side, softly stroking her cheek. Maybe it was her blinding, unconditional love for her mate or maybe his completely welcome sudden proximity but the pain seemed to reduce dramatically.

"My Kagome…" He purred, running his fingers through her hair. "You're finally awake."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha I'm so happy your alright!" Her vision blurred his outline. "I love you so much."

He leaned in to plant several slow kisses to her face. "I love you too, 'Gome." His arms circled her loosely and began to explore her body.

Kagome reached for him, only twitching slightly from the shooting pain in her chest; Inuyasha was more important than pain. She tugged gently at his haori and he obediently pulled her firmly against his chest; spooning his longer, harder body along her.

She waited for him to completely situate himself before she begged him for dire information that seemed to be missing from her memory.

"What happened? I-I don't remember _anything_. The last thing I can remember was Naraku pulling the jewel from my body... Is he _gone_…?"

Inuyasha's hand continued to slowly moved all over her body. "You pasted out after he..." Inuyasha stopped to search for a word, "...pulled the jewel from your body... but that bastard is finally gone. It was a team effort but we took him down. He will never come back, Kagome. He can't hurt you anymore." He buried his nose in Kagome's hair and took a deep, calming breath.

A heavy weight was mentally lifted off her. Kagome wanted to smile but there was still one more important detail she needed to know.

"Who-who did we lose?" The words were hardly a whisper. Her heart pounded against her chest; her worry was making her nauseous.

Inuyasha's hand froze momentarily on her stomach; he slowly rolled his body over Kagome's. "We lost many brave samurai and two important woman, that without their help, Naraku wouldn't have been defeated."

_Rin? Oh kami, please not Rin._

"Kikyou and Kagura."

Kagome flooded with her relief, but still she shook her head. "Weren't they the bad guys? My diary said…"

She felt Inuyasha's bangs lightly shake against her forehead. "Things were different this time. After all, Sesshomaru has had 200 years to perfect things from the last time."

"They're gone? But they helped us? That's… that's so horrible." Kagome started to cry again. "Why did all this have to happen? I feel so responsible."

Inuyasha's soft lips brushed against her eyes. "Don't, this was Naraku's doing; not yours."

Kagome decided this wasn't something she could argue with Inuyasha. No matter what he would ever tell her, she would always feel responsible for all those who died to protect her... to protect the jewel...

"What happened to the jewel?" Kagome asked feeling that earlier sense of dread creep back.

Inuyasha reached into his haori and extracted a small, round object. He put it in her hand.

A physical warmth spread throughout her entire body; the lingering pain completely erased. Kagome swallowed as the immense and overwhelming power washed through her.

_Wow... the pain is gone..._

"The jewel? Do you think I could purify it?" She searched his face, he seemed conflicted and tense.

"I know you would have the power to… but Sesshomaru doesn't think you should."

"I don't understand."

"Something about the fate of the universe and messing up the order of things... He thinks if you purified the jewel now you wouldn't have come through the well in the future, warning all of us of its existence, freeing me, shattering the jewel and saving Naraku from getting his hands on it, or you the reincarnation of Kikyou..."

Kagome's head swirled around the idea. It was too much to concentrate on at the moment. The information was dizzying.

Inuyasha could tell all this was too much information at the moment so he leaned down and kissed Kagome softly on her lips and rolled back onto his side. She reached over to touch her mates face. They lovingly stared deeply at each other.

It was only a small peaceful silence before Kagome was crying once more. She clung tightly to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

Kagome laughed lightly, shaking her head, before kissing his nose. "I just so happy. Everything is going to be alright… _Finally_."

He kissed her mouth more aggressively this time. "I finally have eternity with you without the threat of any enemies." He mumbled into her parted lips.

Kagome sighed and tangled her hands in his long silky hair. "So you're already completely healed?"

"Yep." He placed another heated kiss to her lips.

She sighed against him. "In that case..." She paused to roll on top of him.

Inuyasha loudly growled and moved to untie her yukata she stopped him and looked at him sheepishly. He pouted.

"Can we sleep in the tree?"

Inuyasha laughed. "This would be rather hard to do in a tree…"

Kagome blushed and then shrugged a shoulder. "It could be interesting to try…"

Inuyasha smirked and had his way. Intent to start the rest of eternity blissfully pleasing his soul, his love, his life, his mate.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

It was five years after the fateful day of Naraku's true demise. Order was restored to the lands of Japan. Kagome's people of the Eastern Domain decidedly did not revolt when they heard of the sinister Lord's destruction. Instead, they glorified her and her companions. The land in the Southern Domain was taken over collectively by Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kouga and Lady Kagome. They came to the decision to place the land into the hands of long time friends and comrades, Demon Slayer Sango and Monk Miroku. For the first time in decades, there is a true sense of unity throughout all of Japan.

Sango's brother, Kohaku was freed of the spell Naraku had him under after his demise. He is now a Demon Slayer trainer in the Southern Domain and has the most promising Demon Slayers in Japan. His memory was restored and he now lives happily with his sister and her husband.

Miroku and Sango finally settled down and started a family upon inheriting the Southern Domain. They have three aggressively perverted sons, and one wildly spirited daughter.

Kaede still serves to Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha. Shippo and Kohana remained with Kagome also.

* * *

Kagome scrunched her face in concentration. She tapped her brush agitatedly against her wooden box. The empty pages before her made her glower unhappily; they taunted her inability to come up with something appropriate to write.

Her uncharacteristically wide blue eyes began to wonder about the confides of the inner garden, as if searching for some inspiration.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I should just give up; it was a stupid idea anyways. I don't know how my future self was able to write in these stupid things." She set her brush down upon her ink stone and leaned back on her hands. _I wonder where my-_

"Ouch! Yikes, Kira! Don't hurt your papa!" Inuyasha bellowed from somewhere beyond the walls of the inner garden.

A large smile spread across Kagome's youthful face as her daughter entered the sunny area.

"Mama!" Her darling silver haired daughter exclaimed entering the garden.

"Well, hello Kira, my love!" She enclosed the small child in her arms, her wide sleeves engulfing the child's form.

Kagome briefly thanked every God she knew for not cursing her with the inability to have children like he had to her future self. Inuyasha's interpretation?: _Maybe there was only meant to be so many Kagome Higurashis? _She didn't know the answer herself, but boy was she glad for what ever reason that wasn't the case in her situation.

"What was that you did to your papa just now? Did you hurt him?"

Kira's wide aquatic blue eyes sparkled with excitement; they perfectly mirrored hers. "Yeah! Papa didn't think I was strong enough to jump from the roof to-"

Kagome gasped. "The roof? Oh where is your papa?"

Kira put a tiny clawed finger to her chin. "I think he went to find Hiro."

Kagome's eyebrows twitched. "Find? You mean he doesn't know where your brother is?"

Kira shook her little head, her luscious silver hair stirred around her. "Nope, is papa in trouble again mama?"

Kagome smiled evilly. "Yes, he is in a lot of trouble."

"Are you going to make him sleep at uncle Sesshy's again?"

Just that moment Inuyasha hurried into the inner garden with a frowning toddler in his arms. He plopped the chocolate haired child down in his mate's lap and sunk to the grass beside his family.

Inuyasha yawned loudly. "Gosh Kagome, I don't know how you do it. Watching them _both_ was hard work. Hiro managed to get as far as Kaede's wing!"

Kagome smiled sweetly and kissed her son's fine hair. "Did he now?"

Inuyasha reclined to make himself more comfortable in the soft and lush grass. "Yep, didn't even see him run off."

"Oh really? You had no idea he even ran off?" Her tone turned slightly acidic.

Inuyasha popped his eyes open and flinched, only realizing too late the anger brewing violently in Kagome's eyes. His mouth hung open dumbly.

"Papa you're in trouble." Kira informed him matter-of-factly.

"Bad papa." Hiro joined in, his golden eyes accusing.

"Uh, Kagome before you get angry just remember our children are one forth demon! They can take care of themselves! And besides! Nothing bad happened!" He began to scoot away.

"Yeah like Kira jumping from the roof? Inuyasha I cant believe you!" Kagome hissed.

Hiro looked up curiously at his mother. "Don't be mad mama, I just wanted to see Nana Kaede."

Kagome was derailed a moment from her fury at Inuyasha. She looked down at her youngest. "Hiro, its dangerous to run off without papa or me."

"But Nana Kaede was telling me a story! I didn't want papa to find me." Hiro 'humphed' and crossed his small arms over his chest; the perfect Inuyasha impersonation.

Kagome kissed her son's head, trying not to smile at the likeness. Kira perked up and leaned closer to her brother.

"What story did Nana Kaede tell you?"

Hiro's eyes expanded. "The one where a magic rock made big demons come after it!"

Kira clapped her hands, "That's my favorite! Mama, do you know that story too?"

Kagome was at the moment staring at her husband across the garden, no longer with anger but something else. She shook her head to regain focus.

Inuyasha hesitatingly came back to sit next to his calmed down mate.

"Yes, I do know that story."

Hiro and Kira squealed with happiness. Kira moved over into Inuyasha's lap.

"Can you tell us the story, mama?" Hiro begged tugging on her junhitoe.

She took his hand into her larger one. "How about I have papa tell it to you? I have something I have to do."

Hiro nodded exuberantly and crawled into Inuyasha's lap also. Quietly, Kagome gathered her journal and brush. She left the room before Inuyasha started the story. Without putting the idea to conscious thought, Kagome arrived at the ancient tree in the legendary clearing with the time traveling well. She sat amongst the shade of the tree and closed her eyes. Behind her lids replayed the entire story of her life.

When she opened them again she knew what it was she was going to write about in her journal.

_I am Kagome Higurashi and I was born with a destiny that changed my life._

_Here is my story. Here is how it all began. Here is how it all ended. Here is how it all restarted again._

_Here is a look into the life of a woman who was a slave to the heart._

* * *

Hello, hello!

I lied! I was going to make the epilogue its own chapter but since both seemed so small I just combined them for your benefit! Really, _your_ benefit. It most likely would have been another eternity before the epilogue made it out by itself...

Goodness, it feels strange to have a full story uploaded. Yet, I guess it's not totally complete because I have to heavily revise like the whole thing, damn! But still, this is weird! I have been dragging to get it all up because a major part of me doesn't want this to end. It was fun having updates and reviews and all that! In fact, here I am writing the author's note before editing this chapter... I really don't think I can procrastinate any longer (I've already been putting off this final update for a week). I have to stop being childish and edit and upload. Gah. Boo. Rawr.

I hope everyone enjoys this piece, it was definitely something. Its weird but this last chapter, makes this story so official and personal to me. I'm more nervous than I was when I posted that very first chapter over two years ago. My heart beats rapidly and my palms sweat just thinking what people thought of my story. I just want everyone to enjoy it.

I remember when I originally started writing it I had this totally different plot and somehow I morphed into this! Go figure! It was like I was just writing nonsense but then everything just seemed to fit!

I was looking at the dates of when I was originally writing this story, like when it was still just on paper, and I am amazed at how long it has taken me to get in online. I mean, wow, I am such a slacker! I have been done with this story for almost two years! And how long this story has just been waiting to be finished online… so embarrassing for me!

I just want to thank everyone who made it through this story. Thank you, you are truly amazing! I hope you will stick with me as I have adventures with my other stories and create completely new ones. And as usual no promises on timely updates. I hate that I'm so unreliable that way… grumble!

Overall, I'm so thrilled with this story. I'm happy I was able to finish it.

Thanks again! This will not be the last of me!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's amazing characters!**


End file.
